


The Daughter of Silvermoon

by LadyAndro



Series: The Daughter of Silvermoon [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Gen, Long, Pre-World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAndro/pseuds/LadyAndro
Summary: Calderia Ballineth has always been a pacifist, mostly due to her past in the Alliance and long-time friendship with their leader, but finds herself fighting for the Horde. As this conflict threatens to tear her apart, she'll try her best to protect the ones she loves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured I should give a bit of an explanation at the beginning of this. I've been working on The Daughter of Silvermoon for about six years now, and while it has a couple gaps, I believe I'm done writing it, but I still feel like publishing it. tDoS means a lot to me, and has helped me a lot with both personal issues and improving my writing, which is why I want to share it. I understand its no masterpiece, the main character seems like a mary sue (though pretty much only at the start), and there's probably a noticeable difference in quality between the beginning and the end, but I'm happy to have finally posted this after all these years. I hope you like it!

The warm summer breeze blew through my partner Magria's blue fur as the spectral cat and I walked through the ruins of Silvermoon City. I traced a carving of a hawkstrider on the wall as I remembered the terrible day the city was sieged by the former prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil. I was among the 7% of the population that survived. My name is Calderia Alexandra Ballineth, and this is my story.

I was born a noblewoman in the island of Quel’thalas, the high elf capital, but I moved with my mother, Lindranna, to the human city of Stormwind when I was only 100 years old. My father, Sylvius, stayed in Quel’thalas to keep training as a warlock. I must have been about… 106 years old when I met the young Prince Varian Wynn in the park of Lordaeron. We quickly built a friendship in our youth, after the orcs came through the dark portal and started the First War, three years prior. Anduin Lothar, a champion of Stormwind, rallied troops to keep the invaders away from the royal family, and enjoyed small victories here and there. But it all changed when the half-orc Garona Halforcen, thought to be our ally, assassinated King Llane, Varian’s father. Varian could only watch helplessly, as Garona cut out Llane’s heart to take to Gul’dan, one of the villains who ‘forced’ the orcs into invading, and the Horde overran his kingdom. Anduin was convinced that Stormwind could not be retaken, and helped get the survivors out of the burning city and north to the kingdom of Lordaeron by sea.

Anduin collected Varian and the Kirin’tor mage, Khadgar, to warn the king of Lordaeron, Terenas, of the orc’s invasion. Terenas welcomed the survivors into the city for shelter, which was when I met Varian. He soon befriended Terenas’ son, Prince Arthas, who was about a year younger than him. I, in turn, befriended Arthas as well. Over the next few years, Arthas and Varian built a friendly rivalry, and sparred often in an attempt to train Arthas to become a better paladin. I, who had not chosen a class, would often sit and watch their spars.

When Varian turned 18, we returned to Stormwind and he was crowned the new king. Arthas and I, of course, attended his coronation. I imagine Anduin would have attended as well, but he had been killed in the second war. A year later, in addition to King Anastarian’s decree of independence, I turned 118 and left Lordaeron to return to Quel’thalas for my own coming of age ceremony, in which the descendant takes up the burden of leading the family. You see, while humans come of age at 18, high elves do at 118, as our life spans are much longer. It was… hard, to leave my best friends, but this had been a tradition in my family for many years, and I had to participate. Varian seemed to be confused and frustrated when I told him I was leaving. He tried to convince me not to go, but, of course, I went anyway. As my mother and I rode north back to Quel’thalas, I looked back to see Varian watching me leave, and didn’t look back again.

Five years later, Quel’thalas was attacked by the undead plague known as the Scourge. I remember the fires, the screams, the stench of rotten flesh, and a haunting song. I remember my confusion. I remember my mother dying in a fire and giving me her guardian necklace.

“What is happening, father?” I asked as we hurried to the docks to escape.  
“Arthas is attacking us.” Sylvius, panted, “Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner is trying to hold him off as we escape.”  
“Arthas?” I asked, more confused as ever, “But he is my friend! Why would he attack?”  
“He has been corrupted it seems. But it is of no matter now! We must escape.” Sylvius tripped on a stone and was consumed by the plague.  
“Hurry, Calderia!” He coughed, “Get to Stormwind!”  
“Father!” I cried. I turned in time to see a pillar crash onto me.

I should have died that day, along with my family, with my people. But I awakened in a hospital from a coma, a few months later, I was told. I didn’t remember anything for a blissful few days. But one day my memories came back to me. I remembered my family dying before my eyes, my friend attacking my home, while I could do nothing to help.  
I imagine this is what Varian felt like when Llane was killed. I thought. But as if the emotional damage wasn't enough, Arthas had destroyed the Sunwell, our font of powerful magic that had sated our natural magic addition our whole lives. With it gone, we have become crippled by this need for magic, and I begun to feel the pain of it the second I woke up, my blue eyes now a fel green. Apparently during my coma, the healers were concerned about my magical condition, as I wasn’t able to sate my addiction, so they fed me demon blood as an alternative. Disgusted, but determined, I decided that I must learn to fight, so I would be prepared for another attack. I wouldn’t stand by helpless and unable to protect my loved ones again. I considered all classes and their aspects. I decided that plate armor was too heavy, and I do poorly at melee combat. I didn't have much magical ability like my parents did. In the end, I chose to be a hunter and was given my first animal partner, a golden dragonhawk. I trained for a while, realizing my skill with a bow and beast, and I flew through my ranks. My trainer taught me how to keep my addiction under control: Meditate for an hour each morning was the recommended method, but we can use our racial ability Arcane Torrent to drain the magic of a creature or item, a weak creature provides little to no relief, but a powerful being, such as the Sunwell or a large demon will provide healthy and useful relief. The final option is drinking demon blood to sate the addition for a few days at least. The last two methods have extreme drawbacks. Draining too many weak creatures causes a mutation into what we call the Wretched; horrible, disgusting, zombie-like, aggressive beings, killing anything in sight to fight off the pain, and drinking too much demon blood can cause a transformation into a demonic being of corrupt power. I, like most of my brethren, chose to meditate each morning.

When I reached level five, I impulsively decided to travel south to Tirisfal glades where Lordaeron was located, but I found it empty, with ghosts and undead wandering about. I considered our timeline and realized that by now, we are in the Third War, and remembered that the undead race, the Forsaken, had overtaken the city. I was hoping to find some humans left there, but was disappointed. I looked at my reflection in a nearby lake and was reminded that I am no longer apart of the Alliance, but with the Horde, as a blood elf. I looked the same as I once did; Violet-black hair, fair skin, pointed ears, long elven eyebrows, and a scar on my lower lip from my childhood. But my eyes. My once blue eyes were now tainted green with fel energy. I looked away from my reflection with shame. However I then noticed that a pack of duskhounds was closing in on me. I realized that I wouldn't be able to kill all of them and became a bit frightened. Just when they were about to attack, a brightly lit figure came along and smote them all with a single spell, saving me. The brilliant light around the figure faded and I could make her out to be a blonde, tan, blood elf priest, and a much higher level than I. She regarded me for a moment before speaking.  
“It’s not safe for you to be out here.” She said, scowling at me.  
“I-I wanted to see Lordaeron.” I stuttered.  
“Hmph. Do you wish an escort to Brill?”  
“Brill?”  
“It’s a nearby city.”  
“Oh. Um, I suppose.”  
“Come then.” She said before swiftly walking away.  
“Um. What is your name?” I said, hurrying to keep up with her.  
“Noqueius. And you?”  
“Calderia.”  
“You need more practice before you go rushing into higher level zones, Calderia.” Noqueius warned with a sideways glance. She sighed dejectedly.  
“I suppose…” She said, “That I could teach you how to stay alive.”  
“Truly?” I said, “That would be fantastic.”  
“It’s only because I don’t want a newbie to get killed out there.”  
“Of course.” I said with a small smile.

 

Noqueius was a hard teacher, but I suppose that’s what I needed. When I reached level 12, she began taking me to dungeons in harsh and remote environments to test my strength. She was always there to heal me, however, if things turned fatal. She always acted cold, but I knew she had at least some sort of fondness for me. As I raised my level, I faced more and more challenges. When I reached level 20, it was time for me to learn how to ride once more. I returned to Silvermoon City, now cleansed of the scourge, spoke to the riding trainer and bought a lovely red hawkstrider for a few silver.


	2. Chapter 2

“I have business in Undercity.” Noqueius said one day in the fifth year of my training, when I finally reached level 59, packing a duffle bag, “I suggest you find a hunter trainer in Orgrimmar. I’ll meet you there soon.”  
“How long will you be gone?” I asked.  
“It shouldn’t take more that two days. I trust you can find an inn there.”  
“Well, I’ll see you in two days, I guess.” I went with Noqueius to Brill from Silvermoon where she went into Lordaeron and Undercity while I climbed the Brill zeppelin tower, waiting for the zeppelin to Orgrimmar to arrive.

By the time I got to the Horde capital, it was night so I got a room in an inn in the Valley of Strength. Despite being crudely decorated, the room was quite comfortable. I set down my bags and flopped onto the bed. I had a sudden realization.  
There were witnesses in Quel’thalas that day. They went back to Stormwind. I thought, Varian would have learned about the attack. He… he must think I’m dead! If he remembers me at all... I rolled onto my side and looked in the mirror.  
I suppose it’s better this way. I’m on the Horde now. I would be considered a traitor if anyone found out I have close connections with the leader of the Alliance. Not only that, Varian might be harmed as well. He would also be disgusted that I work side by side with the orcs now. I sighed with displeasure. I accepted the fact that I would most likely never see my friend again, as he continued to believe I was dead. I pulled the blankets over my head and went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning, thankfully. I got dressed, headed to the Valley of Wisdom and sat by the pond and waterfall. I crossed my legs and began my morning meditation, hoping it would keep me sane throughout another day of training. This always made me incredibly frustrated, as I have a hard time clearing my thoughts. But I made it through an hour, and rushed to a guard to ask if she knew where the hunter trainer was. She told me there was a troll named Sian’dur in the Valley of Honor.

“Eh dere, mon!” Sian’dur said as I approached, “What’cha need?” She was tall, with blue skin and fire-red dreadlocks, not to mention her tusks and three large toes on each foot.  
“Uh,” I said, surprised at her accent, “I come seeking hunter training for the day.”  
“Hunter training, eh? Well, ya just go over dere and practice against da targets.”  
“Thank you, ma’am.”  
“Eh, mon!” She called, “Stay away from da voodoo!”  
“Uh, yeah.” I said, confused, “N-no voodoo.” After an hour or so, Noqueius returned to Orgrimmar.  
“I hope you’ve gained a level.” Noqueius said, “It’s time to advance your training.”  
“Advance?” I questioned.  
“Pack up. We’re going to Molten Core.”


	3. Chapter 3

I went back to the inn and gathered my things. I had heard of Outland of course. It was once called Draenor, and was where the orcs are from. I wrinkled my nose. The very same orcs that burned my childhood home to the ground, the orcs that caused Varian so much grief, I work with side by side now in the Horde. It was despicable.

Noqueius and I rode to the Blasted Lands where The Dark Portal stood, a giant gateway to Outland, and we stepped through into the Hellfire Peninsula. Outland was… frightening. It was overrun with the Burning Legion. Demons wandered everywhere; fel fire erupted from the ground. I did not want to stay long. Noqueius would have no issue killing these demons but, as always, she insisted I fend for myself. I was busy fighting a demon when the ground started shaking. Something was coming.  
“Oh no.” Noqueius gasped, “Calderia! Get over here!”  
“I… can’t!” I groaned, blocking the demon’s sword with great strain. By now the demon had knocked the bow out of my hands and I was fighting it with a knife. I glanced to my left and saw a giant, mechanical, demon-like thing striding towards me.  
“It’s a fel reaver!” Noqueius yelled, “It will kill you! Run!” The demon was shoving me down with all its strength, but I managed to get it off and run out of the reaver’s way just in time. The demon I was fighting lunged after me and slashed my thigh, but was crushed by the reaver. I was panting from the fight. The creatures in Outland were stronger than I thought. Azeroth was hard enough. I was cut in the face, my arms and on my thigh. I wiped away the blood, took out some bandages from my bag and treated my wounds before retrieving my bow.   
“Well, this is going to scar.” I muttered, looking at my thigh.  
“Not so easy, is it?” Noqueius asked with a smirk.  
“Not at all. What exactly is our purpose here?”  
“You must grow stronger before we reach our target.”   
“And who is our target?”  
“We have two choices as for where to attack. Both of which I believe you will be interested in.”  
“Yes?”  
“We can either go after Kil’jaden or Kael’thas Sunstrider.”  
“Kael’thas is still out here?” I asked, more confused than concerned.  
“Yes. A group of adventurers ‘killed’ him in Tempest Keep, but he has resurfaced in Magister’s Terrace in Quel’danas.”  
“Quel’danas? That’s where the Sunwell is, right?”  
UNFINISHED  
“Illidan?!” I exclaimed, “Hell, Noqueius! You expect I can kill him?”  
“Perhaps. This is the purpose of our training, no?”  
“I suppose.” I said, submitting, “How strong must I be?”  
“Level 70.” She said, adjusting her robe, “Ten more levels.”  
“Ten? Alright, lets get started.”  
“Good. Let us push forth into Terrokar Forest.” Noqueius mounted her demonic looking horse and I my hawkstrider. I’ve been working with Noqueius for six years by then, yet I was always confused as to why she rode a demonic horse, liked Undercity and was so cold sometimes even though she was a priest. I realized I was staring at her and shook my head. I raced ahead of her as we pushed west.  
“Hey wait!” She called, “This isn’t a race!”  
“Says who?” I laughed back, “Come on!”  
“Calderia!!” She yelled, picking up the pace.

 

In Terrokar Forest, some members of a neutral faction called the Cenarian Circle had some requests of me. Small requests, I suppose, it was mainly to kill some invaders, but it was good training. Within the month I reached level 70, and Noqueius guided me to Illidan’s fortress. We were standing in front of a human sized hole, poorly boarded up.  
“Are we to have assistance?” I asked, daunted by the dark temple.  
“No.” She said simply, “I will heal you if you are about to die, but if that happens, you will fail, understand? This is your task.”  
“Er, alright.” I said, clearing my throat. I pulled apart the wood barring the entrance and crawled inside. 

More demons and creatures waited inside; odd serpent people, orcs, beasts, ghosts, elementals, hydras, even Sin’dorei like Noqueius and I. I was frightened, but I trusted Noqueius to heal me, so I attacked the monsters as fiercely as I could. This was a test of my strength and stamina. If I cannot survive this, I would have never been able to go on to tougher feats. We slew Illidan’s commanders one by one, working our way up to the top of the temple.  
When we finally got to the top, I laid my eyes on Illidan. I recall being told his story. He was once a night elf, brother of Malfurian Stormrage, but made a pact with the Burning Legion and became demonic himself. He had purple skin, giant horns, black hair, wings, a blindfold and green tattoos all over his body. He wielded two giant green warglaives.  
“Do we just… rush him?” I asked.  
“Do you see that grate over there?” She said pointed across the courtyard.  
“Yes.”   
“Stand there and lure him over. We’ll take it from there.”  
“O-okay.” I said, running over to the grate. My hand was shaking, but my arrow flew straight and true. However, it just seemed to anger him.  
“Phoenix!” I yelled, summoning my dragonhawk to taunt him. I shot arrow after arrow as Phoenix kept his attention. Slowly but surely we were able to injure him.  
“Enough!” Illidan yelled at one point. He flew up into the air and threw his warglaves on either side of me, summoning two giant green fire elementals. Although daunting, they were surprisingly easy to kill. Once they were dead, Illidan swooped back down, retrieved his warglaves and started attacking again. He then trapped Phoenix, Noqueius, and I in a shadow prison, freezing us in place.  
“Is this it, mortals?” He laughed, “Is this all the fury you can muster?” Just before he was going to slay us, a female warden appeared in plate armor, confronting Illidan.  
“Their fury pales before mine, Illidan.” She said, “We have some unsettled business between us.”  
“Maiev…” He muttered, glaring at the warden, “How is it even possible?”  
“At last, my long hunt is finally over.” I was confused, knowing I had missed some history here, but we all broke out of our prisons and I slew the demon.  
“It is finished.” Maiev said, “You are beaten.”  
“You have won…Maiev… “ Illidan croaked as he died, “But the huntress… is nothing… without the hunt. You are nothing… without me.”  
“He is right. I feel nothing. I am… nothing. …Farewell, heroes.”  
The battle was won, but not without cost. Both Noqueius and I were both injured and Phoenix … my dragonhawk had been killed. I mourned her death, but I knew that it was inevitable. Noqueius and I left the place and went back to Azeroth.


	4. Chapter 4

I returned to Silvermoon to take a break before I resumed my training. I got a room on Murder Row, and set down my bags. I looked into the mirror and gazed at my haggard appearance. I looked like death. My eyes, even with their glow, looked emotionless yet sad.  
Is this how I look now? I thought, Why do I look so dead? I shook my head and brushed out my hair. Just when I was about to go to sleep, someone knocked on my door.  
“Hell.” I muttered, “What is it?”  
“Calderia, open up.” It was Noqueius. I went to the door and let her in.  
“We have a new training opportunity.” She said. “We are to go to Northrend to pursue the Lich King.”  
“The Lich King? Who’s that?”  
“You’ll see. But you better get training.”  
“Now?”  
“No, of course not. Tomorrow.” 

Noqueius appraised me one day and decided I must be level 80 by now.  
“You’re catching up to me.” Noqueius said, proudly.  
“Well, I have been training with you for what, seven… eight years now?” I said with a grin. It’s true, by then I was 131. I was surprised how much time had passed. It only felt like a few months.  
“It’s time to get that Lich King bitch.” She muttered as she picked up her weapons.  
“The Lich Bitch?” I asked with a grin. Noqueius glanced over her shoulder and resumed packing.  
“We can take a zeppelin from Orgrimmar to the Borean Tundra in Northrend. On the way we should get you flying training. I hear Northrend is a big place, full of mountains and snow.”

“Ah, there you are.” She said when I arrived, “Come on, and let’s get going.” We boarded the zeppelin and Noqueius gazed into the distance.  
“It just occurred to me,” She said, suddenly “I don’t know a thing about your past.”  
“No one does.” I said, closing up, “I don’t want to talk about it, so I wish you not to pry.”  
“Alright.” Noqueius said, surprised. She didn't speak again the whole flight.

We arrived in Northrend a few hours later. The land was covered in snow. I had never seen snow before.  
“It is time for the next tier in your training.” Noqueius said, “We are to go straight to the Icecrown Citadel.”   
“Icecrown Citadel?” I asked.  
“It’s where the Lich King has been pushed to.”  
“What? We’re attacking now?”  
“’Course.”  
“How do you know I’m ready?”  
“Because you did well in Black Temple.” She said with a grin, “Lets go.”

We arrived in Icecrown and found it dark and creepy. I nearly fell off my wind rider when I recognized the moaning of the Scourge.  
What is the Scourge doing here? I thought, worried.  
“Uh, Noqueius?” I asked, “Do you… do you hear the Scourge?”  
“Yes. The Lich King is the master of the Scourge.” She said with a look of distain, “Here we are.” We landed in front of a huge fortress, appearing to be made of saronite, a hard, nearly unbreakable metal.  
“Lets get started.” I said.

We stormed through the dark, freezing citadel, killing scores of the Scourge. I admit I enjoyed this task very much. I was filled with fury and vengeance, avenging my family, and my people. Just like the Black Temple, we made our way slowly but surely to the Frozen Throne at the very top. There I met Highlord Tirion Fordring, trapped in ice, and an old friend.  
“Arthas?!” I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

“Arthas!” I said again, shocked and confused, “What happened to you?”  
“Ah, so you’re still alive.” Arthas said, his voice raspy and echoing. He was so pale, his once blonde hair now shaggy and white. He sat on a throne of ice, wore black armor, decorated with skulls and he held an eerie helmet.  
“Calderia…” Noqueius warned, “Shoot him.” I ignored her.  
“Why did you attack Quel’thalas?” I questioned, tears starting to form in my eyes.  
“I needed the Sunwell’s power to revive Kel’thuzad.” He said simply, rising and striding towards me.  
“And what are you doing here?” He said once he was about five feet away from me, “You don’t have a class. You can’t fight.”  
“For your information, Arthas, I do have a class and I’m here to continue my training.”  
“You’re here to kill me?” Arthas said with a smirk, “I accept that challenge.” I aimed my bow at him to stop him advancing. My hands shook.  
“Calderia!” Noqueius yelled, “Shoot him!”  
“Silence!” Arthas said, shoving a wave of ice at her, nearly tossing Noqueius off the platform.  
“Noqueius!” I yelled. I turned to face Arthas.  
“You are not Arthas.” I said, the tears falling, “Arthas is gone. You’re just wearing his body!” I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. He was much taller and stronger that I remembered. He laughed as he put on his helmet and drew his sword, Frostmourne. I took that as my cue to attack.

I shot arrow after arrow at the Lich King, which seemed to slow him, at least a bit. He seemed to get irritated with my constant projectiles and used Frostmourne to knock the bow out of my hands and off the tower. Noqueius had been knocked out, so I had no healer. Noqueius, however, carried a sword. I jumped back to avoid being slashed by the Frostmourne, and picked up Noqueius’ sword to attack with. The blade was an elegant, yet deadly rapier. I had no training whatsoever in melee combat, but I had to try. I mirrored his attacks to block and damage. I got him injured badly enough that, just like Illidan, he yelled:  
“Enough!” He slashed with Frostmourne, rending my armor, and I screamed in agony. I fell and looked at my side, and not only was it practically gushing blood, but the flesh around the wound was starting to freeze. I looked up at the Lich King in fear, and suddenly Tirion, somehow free of his ice prison, jumped over him and shattered Frostmourne, stunning the Lich King. Suddenly, I was helped up by the ghost of-  
“Terenas?!” I gasped. I had no idea how, but the former king of Lordaeron was there. He gave me a warm smile before helping the fight. I staggered forward and gave the finishing blow. Arthas tried to reach for his helmet, but collapsed. Terenas kneeled by his son. Arthas grasped his hand.  
“Father-!” He said, “Is it… is it over?”  
“At long last.” Terenas said, “No king rules forever, my son.”  
“I see… only darkness before me…” Arthas said, his eyes rolling back in his head. Terenas brushed his son’s eyelids closed and faded away. I remembered Noqueius and looked over to where she had been lying. She was awake with Tirion, standing and looking at Arthas’ body. I wiped a tear from my eye and gazed off the edge of the tower to a crowd that had gathered below. I cleared my throat and gave a loud cry of:  
“FOR THE HORDE!!” A cheer erupted from the crowd below. I fell to my knees again, remembering my wound and slowly freezing skin. I tilted my arm that was clutching my side, seeing it covered in blood. Noqueius looked at me with a furrowed brow.  
“Oh gods.” She said, “Here, let me…” She shifted the armor to examine the wound and started trying to heal it.   
“Calderia…” Noqueius said, “What happened back there?” I tuned and looked at her with a sad expression.  
“I suppose I can tell you this small bit.” I sighed, “As you know, before the siege, we were high elves and apart of the Alliance. I knew Arthas back then, many years ago.” I cleared my throat.  
“But, uh,” I said, “That’s all in the past now. He’s gone.” I stood shakily. The wound had closed, but I had lost a lot of blood. I turned to leave, but heard a familiar neigh echo from the falling snow. I turned around and saw an undead pegasus nudging Arthas’ head sorrowfully. I tilted my head as I recognized the horse.  
“Could it be…?” I said, walking towards it, “…Invincible?” The pegasus looked at me at the sound of his name. He seemed to recognize me too.  
“Invincible?” Noqueius asked, confused.  
“It is!” I exclaimed, “This was Arthas’ beloved horse when I knew him, but I heard he died during a winter years ago. I guess when Arthas was risen, he rose Invincible as well.” Invincible seemed to want to come with me.  
“You want to come?” I asked as he nudged me, “Alright.” Noqueius, Invincible and I left the way we came.


	6. Chapter 6

The great cataclysm began three years later, and the former dragon aspect of earth, Deathwing (formerly known as Neltharion), returned from the Deepholm within the Maelstrom, where he had been recuperating after a fierce battle, and tore through Azeroth, leaving only destruction in his wake as the aspect of death. Our warcheif and leader of the Horde, Thrall, left to the maelstrom, a cosmic storm in the middle of the ocean, to see what he could do to help, leaving the orc Garrosh Hellscream who had led the attack on Northrend, to lead in his absence. I questioned Thrall’s judgment in this decision. Sure, Garrosh is a war hero, and most likely the only red orc (uncorrupted by demon blood) on Azeroth, but I sensed something… dark about him. I decided to keep a careful eye on him. I didn’t share my concerns with Noqueius, however. I needed something solid to go on.

By now, due to my victories against Illidan and the Lich King, I was well known in the Horde. I was asked to assist the dragon aspects in the destruction of Deathwing. The dragon aspects were Ysera of the green dragonflight, the aspect of dreams, Kalecgos of the blue dragonflight, the aspect of magic, Nozdormu of the bronze dragonflight, the aspect of time and Alexstrasza of the red dragonflight, the aspect of life and Dragon Queen. The call for assistance took me to Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight, Northrend. Noqueius of course came with me. In such a short time, chaos took over Dragonblight. Demons, elementals and even stranger creatures lurked about. Noqueius and I rushed inside the temple and to the top where the aspects and Thrall were waiting. Noqueius and I bowed before the dragon queen and Thrall.  
“What you see before you is the Dragon Soul,” Alexstrasza said looking at a golden disk in front of us, “A weapon powerful enough to potentially slay Deathwing once and for all.” She gestured to the gigantic form of Deathwing circling the tower. Thrall picked up the disk and aimed it at the dragon, a beam of light shooting out of it. Deathwing fell a bit when it hit him. He screeched in pain and fled into the clouds to recover.  
“He will be back.” Nozdormu said, “Soon. We must attack while he is injured.”  
“What are we to do?” I asked. An Alliance airship pulled up to the temple.  
“Go, hero.” Ysera said, “Stop Deathwing’s reign of terror.”

I hid my face under my helmet when the Alliance came near.  
“What are we to do?” I asked again.  
“Put this on.” The Alliance captain said, tossing a parachute to Noqueius and I, “And follow us.” The Alliance captain and the Horde captain rushed into the lower deck and dived off the ship onto Deathwing’s back.  
“They’re insane.” I muttered before following them. We landed safely on his back and tried to level ourselves on opposite sides. I figured that if he felt too much weight on one side he would just roll and toss us off. This was no mere feat of strength, so Noqueius helped in full force for the first time. We made our way up his back, fighting into the chinks of his armor, hacking away at the tendons we exposed. After about four tendons, he screamed in pain and fell out of the sky and into the maelstrom. Noqueius and I had no choice but to jump. We rolled onto the cliffside of the great storm, panting like hell.  
“Hah… Hah.” I groaned, “Not… so easy, is it?” Noqueius chuckled as I quoted her.  
“No.” She said. We both got up and greeted the aspects. They thanked us for our heroism and we went on our way, stumbling through Kalecgos’s portal to Orgrimmar.

“Gods, that was hard.” I said sorely, relaxing on my bed in an inn.  
“Indeed.” Noqueius said, setting down her bags, “But we survived.”  
“Uh, Noqueius. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”  
“Yes?”   
“Do you think Thrall was wrong in choosing Garrosh to become warcheif?”  
“In truth,” She sighed, “Yes, I do. I can clearly see his darkness. Greif, rage, revenge. That can make someone very dangerous.”  
“Dangerous...”  
“Anyway, try to get some rest. It’s been a long day.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You want a vacation?” Noqueius asked.  
“Yes, I do.” I said, “I’ve been training for sixteen years and have never had a proper vacation. And don’t I deserve one? We took down some of the most dangerous threats Azeroth has faced. Ragnaros. Illidan. The Lich King. Deathwing.”  
“Fine.” Noqueius said, throwing her hands in the air, “Just make sure you bring your armor and bow.”  
“Obviously. Thank you, Noqueius.” She grunted in response.

Little did Noqueius know, this was not much of a vacation. I was going to Stormwind. I was feeling braver than before, and it was about time that I saw how the city has changed. I sought out an enchantress by the name of Rassiliana, a white-haired blood elf woman that was a bit older than Noqueius. I heard that she had been gathering materials in the Hillsbrad Foothills for a Forsaken alchemist. After dressing in a white blouse and black leggings, I mounted Invincible and rode south.

I found Rassiliana picking black flowers in the foothills. She wore a red, hooded cloak with gold embellishments.  
“Excuse me, Rassiliana?” I asked, running up to her. The elf woman jolted up and tossed her hood back, revealing long, white hair.  
“Aye, sister elf?” She asked.  
“You’re an enchanter, right?”  
“That I am. What doth thou needeth?”  
Why is she speaking like this? I thought irritably, I can barely understand her.  
“Can you enchant this with a glamour?” I asked, handing her a gold and amethyst bracelet.  
“A glamour? Like a disguise spell?” She asked, picking the bracelet up gingerly, “Well, aye, I has't the components with me, provided thou has't the coin. ”  
“Oh, gods… um, how much gold?” I said nervously, reaching inside my coin pouch.  
“Mine base commission price is about forty-five gold.”  
“Gods damn it… I’ve only got thirty-five. Is there a way I can compensate for the last ten?”  
“Well… I’ve picked about all of these black flowers hither, but I’m still short. Doth thee possibly has't a few more?” I rummaged through my bags, and while I found no whole flowers, I found some black petals.  
“Will these do?” I asked, handing her the petals and gold.  
“Ah, aye! These wilt doth nicely.” She said, putting the things in the pocket of her cloak, “Just giveth me a moment and I should has't thy glamour done. What doth thee wanteth to look like?”  
“An Alliance race. A draenei, maybe?”  
“I am unfamiliar with the draenei. How about a human?”  
“I’ll take what I can get, I suppose.”  
“Alright, just giveth me a moment…” Rassiliana said, turning away from me and rummaging through her bag. After a few seconds of muttering, she handed me the bracelet, which now had a slight shimmer around the jewel. I slipped the bracelet on my wrist and my pale hand suddenly gained a tan, my rough nails manicured.  
“Fair! It hath worked!” The enchantress said, handing me a mirror from her seemingly bottomless bag. In the reflective glass was a completely new person, a human no less. I now had light green eyes with white sclera and black pupils, tan skin, and long curly black hair. The glamour even made me shorter and less muscular.  
“It’s a perfect disguise!” I said, my voice giving me a start, as it was deeper than usual.  
“If 't be true thee very much wanteth a complete look, thee should receiveth some new robes.” She suggested, “Concluded, be it, I must beest off. Sabianna is not a patient corpse.” Rassiliana gave out a piercing whistle and a stone horse with glowing blue markings came running. Giving me a nod and a smile, she rode off north towards Undercity. I frowned in the mirror, as I remembered that Varian would of course be in Stormwind, so I had to make sure this new persona would fool even him. Lucky for me, I already knew how to speak Common, so the hardest part was done. I looked behind me at Magria, who was chasing a butterfly, and I realized that I would have to send her home, as a spirit beast is quite distinct. Magria was my new animal partner. After defeating Deathwing, I went to Mount Hyjal to help in it’s restoration, and I found her in what was left of it’s forests.  
“I wonder…” I mused, my eyes darting between the bracelet and the tiger. I walked over to Magria, who had lost the butterfly, and tried to tap into the enchantment of my necklace on a wild guess that using that magic, I could spread the glamour on the bracelet onto Magria as well. The blue tiger looked at me inquisitively as the concentrated look on my face turned to frustration. I closed my eyes and let out an irritated sigh, when I heard a high-pitched mew. I opened one eye and saw a very confused, striped, brown kitten running around in front of me.  
“Magria...?” I asked, looking closer. The kitten stopped running and looked at me with pleading eyes.  
“By the Light, it is you!” I laughed, “It worked!” Slinging my bag of armor and clothes over my back, I scooped the kitten into my arms and kept riding south to Stormwind where I would dismiss Invincible and… ‘acquire’ a horse. 

With some distractions with a cute kitten, I made off with a brown mare from a stable on the outskirts of Goldshire. When the stable owner turned away from the kitten, there was a small pouch of supplies that I scraped out of my bags in an attempt to compensate for the mare. I was going to return her when I was done with this visit anyway. Magria and I rode up to the gates of Stormwind, and I twisted the enchanted bracelet on a bit tighter in anticipation. The great stone gates towered over us and the guards began to look at me suspiciously. Noticing their interest, I cleared my throat and continued into the city. The city had indeed grown in the twenty-one years that had passed since I was there last. There were people of all races everywhere; worgen, dwarves, gnomes, night elves, humans, draenei. No one looked at me oddly. After all, I had no glowing green eyes, no strange tallness, no deeds. To them, I was just a face in a crowd. Although the city had grown, I still remembered the pathways by heart, and stored the stolen mare in the stable in Old Town. I picked up Magria and headed to the Cathedral of Light. My eyes widened in surprise that it as exactly the way I remembered it from when my mother worked there as a priestess. I walked inside and stared at the vaulted ceilings and marble columns.   
“May I help you?” A feeble, yet familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned around and my mouth opened slightly in surprise. To most people, she would seem as just a normal old lady, but I recognized her. She was my babysitter from when I was a child. Her name was Adela, and she had been a colleague and friend of my mother. I nearly broke my cover and hugged her in delight, but quickly relaxed my face to not arouse suspicion.  
“Thank you, but I’m just visiting.” I said, “I… used to come here often as a child. I’ve been away for such a long time.”  
“Ah, I remember so many children of Stormwind from long ago.” Adela said, “What is your name, child?”  
“M-my name?” I stuttered, “Uh- uh… Destanna.” I nearly grimaced, as I had accidently assumed the name of my late aunt. Adela’s eyes narrowed slightly, and I knew she remembered that name.  
“…Destanna? …What a coincidence. I used to know a high elf by that name.”  
“W-well, I am clearly not a high elf.”  
“Are you sure I don’t know you?” I felt the bracelet start to slip off my wrist and yanked it back on in a panic. The old woman’s eyes darted to the adornment and I knew my cover was blown.  
“…Come with me.” She said, leading me down a hallway. I mentally scolded myself, but how was I supposed to know I would run into someone who knew me?  
“My magical senses may be going,” She said, “but I can see now that you are wearing a glamour. Who are you, really?” Out of fear, I didn’t answer.  
“Fine. If you won’t answer me, take that off, or I’ll call the guards.”  
“No!” I yelped, and then cleared my throat, “Fine.” I looked down the hallway to make sure we weren’t followed, and slipped off the bracelet, revealing my true appearance. Adela’s eyes widened, and I was worried she’d faint from shock.  
“By the Light! Cal-“  
“Shhh!” I said, putting my hand over her mouth, “No one can know I’m here!”  
“Calderia, I can’t believe you survived that terrible siege! But you can’t be here. If you’ve become a blood elf, that means you’re on the Horde! If the guards find you, you’ll-“  
“End up in the Stockades, I know. That’s why I commissioned this glamour.” Magria squirmed in my arms, apparently not likening being held for this long.  
“…And you have a kitten.”  
“This is Magria. She’s not really a kitten, though. My glamour spread to her, she’s really a tiger.”  
“A tiger? So you’re a hunter then?”  
“Yes, I am. But Adela, please keep my identity a secret.”  
“You can trust me, my dear.” Adela assured me, patting my hand, “But Calderia, please tell me that he knows you’re alive.” Knowing whom she meant, I chose not to answer, but my expression seemed to be enough for her.  
“Calderia…” She tutted, “King Wrynn was your best friend. Why wouldn’t you tell him you survived?”  
“Oh, Adela, can’t you see? I work for the Horde, for the orcs now. You know his resentment towards them, and though I have learned more of the Horde and no longer hate them, I believe my heart will always be with the Alliance. If I contacted Varian, not only would I be executed for treason on the Horde, he would be appalled of my new allegiances.”  
“Calderia, you go tell that man you are alive, right now. It isn’t right to continue lying to him, especially while you are here in the city.”  
“Adela, I-“ “No arguments.”  
“Adela, even if I could tell him, how would I even get inside the keep?”  
“Open door policy, my dear. Anyone can go into the first floor. You won’t be arrested as a human.” Pursing my lips, I put my bracelet back on, becoming human once more, and let Magria down on the ground.  
“Adela… Fine.” I sighed, “I’ll go to the keep and… observe for now. You saw how I failed to keep my cover up when I meet someone from my past.”  
“Godspeed, dear.”

I took my time walking to Stormwind Keep, trying to make my pace different than my usual stride. I passed several guards and tough-looking adventurers along the way, all making me nervous. I got to the archway into the keep sooner than I would have liked. As I walked through the hallway into the throne room, my ears perked up when I heard Varian’s muttering from a room to my right. I turned my head and nearly gave away my cover again. The man hunched over a war map was certainly Varian, but looked much different from when I saw him last. He still had his long brown hair, but wore it in a manageable ponytail instead of down. He had blue and gold armor, with shoulder plates shaped like a lion and an eagle, and he had new scars on his face, one over his right eye and one across the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes darted up at me, and I realized that I was staring. I cleared my throat and walked out onto the terrace. The flowers and grass were as healthy as they were twenty-one years ago. I sat down on a stone bench and gazed at the blue lake below. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and my eyes narrowed. I tensed up when I heard who it was.  
“…Do I know you?” came Varian’s rough voice.  
“I-I do not think so, your majesty.” I stuttered, turning my head to him.  
“My apologies. You just bear a striking resemblance to someone who died long ago.” My hand pulled my bracelet higher on my wrist, and I realized how much this human form actually resembled my true appearance.  
“I’m… sorry for your loss.” I said.  
“…Thank you. May I sit with you?”  
“Of course.”  
“What is your name?” Varian asked, sitting down on the bench.  
“Destanna.”  
“Have you been in Stormwind long, Destanna?”  
“Um, no. This is my first day here.”  
“Well, hope you find the city to your liking.”  
“I’m sure I will. I must ask, however, are you this welcoming to everyone on the Alliance?”  
“Truthfully, no, I am not. I don’t know what it is, but there is something familiar about you.”  
“W-well I am certainly not she. Do I look like a high elf?” I chuckled uneasily.  
“…How did you know she was a high elf?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.  
Crap.   
“I-I have to go.” I stood and very quickly walked out of the keep, nearly tripping down the steps.  
“I messed up, I messed up, I messed up, I messed up.” I muttered over and over. In my rush, I did trip down the last step, and the bracelet went flying into the canal. As I tried to stand up, a human officer rounded the corner and gave me a surprised look before sounding the alarm.  
“Stormwind is under attack!” He yelled, rushing forward and grabbing my arm, “Horde scum!” A few more guards followed his example.  
“Take her to the Stockade.” The officer spat in my face.  
“Yes, Officer Jaxon.” The guards said, before dragging me down the street and to the dungeons as I spluttered insults and demands to them in Thalassian.


	8. Chapter 8

The Stormwind Stockade was not pleasant at all. It was dark, dank, and moist, and I could hear the cries of the other prisoners. The wild laughs of furbolgs, roars of elementals and mutterings of humans. I was locked up in my own cell, the brown kitten Magria sleeping on my foot. The guards had confiscated my bag, which meant all I had was my ring, necklace and the clothes on my back. I kept mentally scolding myself for being so foolish as to enter Stormwind in the first place. But I just had to see it again. And I had the chance! If I hadn’t come back, I would have never found Adela, nor seen Varian again. However I wasn't sure if that was worth being stuck in the Stockade.  
“Can you believe this one?” I overheard a guard say, “I mean, a lone blood elf with no armor trying to attack Stormwind?”  
“The Horde is getting stupider by the minute.” Another said, “I’m surprised we haven’t won this war already.”  
“Well, one soldier in the Stockades is one less soldier on the fields of battle.” came Jaxon’s irritating voice, “I’m going to report this find to King Wrynn.”  
“What?” I said, pressing myself against the bars and yelling in Common, “No! Don’t bring him here, please!”  
“And I’ll be sure to tell him you speak Common, wench!”  
“Stop! No!” I cried, but my pleas fell on deaf ears.

After about fifteen minutes of anxiety and pacing in my cell, I heard the doors to the Stockade open with a bang.  
“Your majesty!” The guards said hurriedly.  
“At ease.” Varian said, “Where is the soldier?”  
“Down the stairs, it's the first cell on the right.”  
“Thank you. You are dismissed.” I heard his footsteps approaching and I turned my back to the bars.  
“…So that was you on the terrace. You stupid girl! How could you do something this foolish?!”  
“…Nice to see you too.” I worked up the courage to say.  
“Now is not the time for pleasantries, Calderia! Why did you come here?”  
“Varian, I haven’t seen this city in twenty-one years.” I said, turning around to face him, “With the defeat of Deathwing, I have a break in my training, and the one place I wanted to go was Stormwind. So I commissioned an enchantress for a glamour enchantment on my bracelet to look like a human, but in my hurried retreat, I tripped and the bracelet fell into the canal. And now I’m stuck here until those guards decide what to do with me.” I snorted and crossed my arms across my chest. I raised an eyebrow, as he was staring into my eyes intently.  
“Why?” He asked simply.  
“Why, what?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were alive?”  
“…I didn’t have a choice. If I did, don’t you think I would have contacted you? My allegiance is to the Sin’dorei, and if they side with the Horde, so do I. Imagine what would happen if I was caught sending a letter to the High King of the Alliance? I’d be executed, that’s what would happen. Who knows? Maybe they’d even come after you.” I started pacing inside my cell.  
“Calderia, the guards are expecting to kill you! And I can’t get you out here.”  
“Bah, let them come. They can try and kill me. What they don’t know is that I can fight, nor do they know who I am.”  
“…And who exactly have you become?”  
“It depends on who you ask. A hero, a savior, a soldier, a dragon slayer, a reaper. I haven’t been idle all this time, Varian. I killed Ragnaros, defeated Illidan, purged Icecrown Citadel, cut down the Lich King, and slew Deathwing.” I stopped pacing when I saw the astonished look on his face.  
“None of these feats were easy, and I could not have done them without help, but I have proven myself a force to be reckoned with. I will not kill your guards, but I can guarantee they cannot, and will not, kill me.”  
“…You really have changed.”  
“Yes, both mentally and physically, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” His eyebrows shot up and his jaw went a little slack at my words.  
“My eyes, you moron!” I sighed, pointing to my fel tainted eyeballs.  
“Your… eyes. Of course.” He coughed, regaining his regal composure.  
“Well, I’m sure your guards are getting concerned by how long you’re taking. I’m sure you’ve somewhere else to be.”  
“When did you get so cold?”  
“Well… I respond to nerves with a cold demeanor.”  
“Nerves? You are nervous to be around me?”  
“Of course! You don’t think I begged the guards not to bring you here? You think I came to the keep on a whim? If it weren’t for Adela’s urging, I would most likely be reclining at an inn right now! When my mentor and I were on our way to Molten Core, we had to ride through Elwynn Forest, and I froze in the middle of the road, out of terror of being so close to Stormwind, and my… journey would have been cut short right there if my mentor wasn't there to blind the guards. After all I’ve done, the fact is I am terrified… of the Alliance.” I held up my pointer finger and pursed my lips, then dropped my hand and looked at the floor with an ashamed and bitter look on my face.  
“... Just send the guards in.” I said, sitting against the back wall, “I’ll get myself out of this.” He hesitated for a moment, but listened to me and left the Stockade. When I heard the wooden door slam, I started to formulate a plan. As I studied my surroundings, I noticed that there was a small, barred window near the ceiling of my prison, and a cracked stone brick on the left wall. A smile grew on my face as I got an idea. I picked up Magria the kitten and set her on the windowsill.  
“Alright, Magria,” I said, clasping my mothers necklace around her neck like a bejeweled collar, “I need you to escape. I imagine they will have me in front of the clock tower, right outside of this building. I need you to be there when the crowd gathers, and I’ll give you the signal. And make sure to grab the bracelet!” The kitten purred and butted her head against my hand before dashing off. I walked over to the crumbling brick and picked two sharp pieces of stone off with my nails and putting them in the leather loops built into the inside of my boots. The stones weren’t much, but at least I was armed. I cracked my fingers, toes and neck, and walked to the bars as I heard footsteps again.   
“Get up.” Officer Jaxon said, opening the cell and slapping iron cuffs on my wrists.  
“Where are you taking me?” I asked, feigning girlish distress.  
“Ugh.” He groaned, yanking me up the stairs, “Your hanging, of course.”  
“A hanging, huh?” I asked, actually interested, “That’s new. I would have expected a beheading.”  
“Would you rather a beheading?”  
“No.”  
“There you go then.” I smiled, because I knew my plan would work. I realized that, as long as it was in eyesight, I could activate my mother’s necklace at will, even if it wasn't around my neck. Not only that, but Magria’s glamour was bound to the necklace and not the bracelet like mine. Jaxon shoved me through the wooden doors, and I was blinded by the sunlight. When my vision returned, I saw a crowd of Alliance citizens and heroes around a wooden platform with a noose. To my left was a row of Stormwind guards, with Varian standing behind them, feigning scorn, but looking at me with hidden concern.  
Are you sure you can do this? He seemed to be asking. I answered with a small nod and a grin. Jaxon led me up the stairs and onto the wooden platform, secured the rope around my neck and positioned himself near the lever that would open the trap door under my feet.  
“This beast attempted a lone attack of our city, and is being executed for this reason.” He announced rather awkwardly to the crowd, “This shall send a message to the Horde that we will tolerate none of their ‘missions’. Any last words, elf?”  
“I would just like to say that that was a very weak execution speech.” I said with a sweet smile. My eyes darted around the crowd, and finally rested on the brown kitten I was waiting for. I made an odd sort of whistling sound, which confused the hell out of everyone there. But then, I activated my mother’s necklace, and the Magria regained her spectral tiger form, freaking out the crowd, and leapt onto the platform, giving the guards a start. She slashed the rope tied to the bar above me with her claws, and in her teeth was the enchanted bracelet. I wiggled it onto the end of my bound wrist, which then made them shrink as I turned human, allowing me to slip out of the ropes. I whipped the stone shanks out of my boots and into my hands. The guards had time to react to the scene before them now, and drew their weapons. Now free of the cuffs, I threw the bracelet in Varian’s direction as a sort of token, and tore down the stone walkway with the guards and Magria in tow.  
“Stop her!” I heard Varian order, yet I could sense he was smiling. An arrow nearly hit my foot and I yelped, ducking down an alleyway to the grassy Mage Quarter. I turned in a circle as I considered where to go from there. The soldiers were not far behind, so I had to act fast. My eyes rested on a marble tower, and I sprinted up the ramp, getting a crazy idea.  
“Invincible!!” I screamed, hoping he was nearby. I was nearing the top, but the undead pegasus was nowhere to be seen. I began to panic, as I had reached the end of the ramp, and was towering above the city, the soldiers and Jaxon right behind me.  
“End of the line, beast.” Jaxon said. I had two options: Go with the soldiers to be hanged, or…  
“Geronimo.” I squeaked, and jumped off the edge, praying that Invincible would appear. He didn’t. But a gryphon rider did. I fell onto the snowy gryphon’s back, wrestled its rider off, and took the reigns. I grunted as the bird fought for control, but I managed to get as far as the gates before it finally threw me off. Invincible had finally appeared and I hopped on his back and continued flying. Then I remembered Magria. I looked back and saw her trying to keep up. Swooping down, I used the necklace to change her back into a kitten, and scooped her into my lap. I started cheering as we flew out of the city and north towards Silvermoon, baffling everyone who watched.

I sighed contently as I walked through the door into Noqueius and I’s room in Murder Row. Noqueius was sitting in a chair in the corner, reading a book when I stumbled in.  
“A package came for you toda- gods, what happened to you?! And who’s that?” She asked with a disgusted look. I looked down at myself and saw that I was dirty, scratched up, and had bruised wrists from the ropes. My clothes were torn from the gryphon, and Magria was still in kitten form. I unclasped the necklace from Magria, and she turned back to her true form. I noticed my bags from the Stockade had been returned to me. Inside were all of the belongings they took, and a note bound with a signet ring with a lion’s head embellished in the middle. The note read in a fancy script:

 

Calderia,  
Good work with that escape. I don’t think I have ever seen my guards so confused before; it was quite amusing. You really have grown into a talented fighter. By the way, was that Invincible you were flying away on? I am glad he has a good new owner. Here are all the things my guards took from you, along with my signet ring in case of an emergency.  
I hope to see you again soon,  
King Varian Wrynn  
I smiled as I finished reading the note, and slid the rings back on my fingers. I smirked when I realized he had kept the bracelet.  
“Seriously, what the hell happened?” She said, setting down the book, “I thought you were going on vacation. Holy- is that a noose?!” I suddenly realized that the noose was still hanging loosely around my neck.  
“Um, yes?” I said, slipping the rope off.  
“Where the hell did you go? I shudder at your idea of a vacation.”  
“Well… I went to Stormwind.”  
“Stormwind?! Are you insane?!”  
“I have my reasons. I went there under a glamour, and it worked until I tripped and the enchanted item fell into the city’s canals… anyway, they tried to execute me, but it won’t be that easy to bring me down.”   
“It’s great you didn’t die, but why, why would you go to Stormwind? Did you have an assignment I didn’t know about?”  
“Noqueius… I’ve been training with you for many years now, and I suppose… it’s time I told you my past.” Noqueius’ eyes widened with interest and fell silent.  
“…As you know, we were not always blood elves, or on the Horde. I… I was a noblewoman, of the Dawnsinger line. My mother was Lindranna Dawnsinger, my father Sylvius Ballineth. I had stayed in Quel’thalas for the first 100 years of my life, but after that, my mother and I moved to Stormwind so she could continue her studies as a priest at the Cathedral of Light. I was only a child, but I remember much of my continued childhood in Stormwind. It was only five years later when… when the orcs invaded Azeroth and sieged Stormwind, causing most of us to flee to Lordaeron.” I pursed my lips before continuing my story.  
“My mother and I rebuilt our life in Lordaeron, and when I was 109, I met the young Prince Varian Wrynn in the park.” I continued, Noqueius’ eyebrows shooting up in surprise, “I’ve told you that I knew Arthas as well. The three of us became good friends, becoming closer as we aged. Eventually, we reclaimed Stormwind, and Varian was crowned king. When I became 118, King Anasterian recalled all Quel’dorei to Silvermoon, and withdrew us from the Alliance. So I left my friends and returned home. Five years later was the Siege of Quel’thalas. My mother was killed in a fire, and gave me her enchanted necklace; my father consumed by the plague while trying to get me to safety. I was filled with confusion as to why my friend was attacking my home. If that wasn’t enough, I was put into a coma by a falling pillar. Witnesses from the siege that returned to Stormwind relayed the news of all the death and destruction to the king. They all thought I was killed too, which Varian believed. In reality, I woke up some time later, a fel tainted blood elf, like the rest of us. Apparently the medics were worried about the affect the Sunwell’s destruction had on me without sating the hunger it caused, so they fed me demon blood. Disgusting. Anyway, I decided that I must take up arms so that I would never be helpless to defend my people again. It wasn’t until this trip to Stormwind that Varian discovered I was alive. I-I had to see the city again, and I suppose… I also went there to see my friend as well. But make no mistake about my allegiances. I stand with the Sin’dorei, and if the Alliance decides to attack us, I will not hesitate.” Noqueius took a long pause before speaking.  
“…I now see the real reason why you were so paralyzed on our trip to Molten Core. And I had no idea you had such a complicated past. You seem to have a unique position to see the true state of our war, as I can tell now that you are equal parts Horde and Alliance. Tell me, what do you think the outcome of the conflict will be?”  
“…I believe there are only two possible outcomes, as I am positive neither side will surrender to the other. Unless we come to a peaceful solution… the war will end with genocide.”  
“…I see. I full heartedly joined the Horde. In my eyes, the Alliance did nothing to help repel the scourge invasion of our homeland. I felt betrayed. I too lost someone in the siege. I… had an older brother. Kyloth.” Noqueius’ face went into a pained expression before talking again, “I wanted to win this war, no matter the cost. When I decided to train you, I had no idea why I suggested it. I relied on myself, and whatever powers the light and shadow gave me. I was secluded and scornful, and to take in a... naïve, inexperienced, hunter, it made no sense to me. But I believe that everything happens for a reason, so I did it. As the years passed, and you became more powerful and skilled, I knew I made the right choice. You have become very dear to me, and I want you to know that whatever choice you make about this war, I will stand beside you.”  
“…Thank you, Noqueius.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next afternoon, I wandered Silvermoon’s Bazaar, as Noqueius has given me a few more days before I go back to training. Numerous vendors attempted to sell me various goods such as fabrics, food, armor, weapons, and potions. After admiring a piece of a shimmering light blue fabric, and buying an Eversong apple, I sat down on a gold bench and rubbed my bruised wrists. My arms, shoulders and face had scratches and cuts that were, thankfully, healing. I reclined in my seat and studied the bazaar’s décor. Behind my bench was a beautiful stone fountain with statues of high elves. The fountain had green grass with various flowers and gold and fuchsia trees. The trees actually lined most of the walkways and walls. The beautiful buildings were made of marble, and accented with red and gold with the occasional large ruby. In the center of the bazaar was the auction house that was really more of a marble gazebo. Transparent purple drapes hung over the archways, more flora decorated the outside, and on the roof were two more golden high elf statues. The bright colors and peaceful atmosphere always made me feel much more relaxed. I pulled out my silver dagger from my bag, and cut a slice out of my apple. Just as I put the slice into my mouth, an orc shaman ran into the bazaar, looked around until she spotted me and ran over.  
“Are you Calderia Ballineth?” She asked in a gruff voice. She wore blue and gold mail, had green skin, short white tusks, and long black hair.  
“Murthuhmphumph…” I mumbled with my mouth full. I held up a finger and swallowed the apple slice.  
“Ahem, yes, I’m Calderia. Who are you, and what do you want?”  
“My name is Bragorah, and I come bearing a summons by Warcheif Garrosh.” I struggled to hold back my expression of disgust.  
“What does the… warcheif want with me?”  
“He didn’t say. Just that you needed to come to Grommash Hold immediately.”  
“I’m kind of on the first vacation of my life. Can it wait?”  
“I’m sorry, but no.”   
“Ugh, fine. I’ll head over there.” Bragorah nodded and ran off again. I stood up, stretched, and whistled for Magria, deciding to change into my armor on the zeppelin ride to Orgrimmar.

“Finally.” Garrosh Hellscream grumbled as I walked into Grommash Hold.  
“I’m on vacation, warcheif.” I complained, “This better be important.” Garrosh nodded to the guards, who then closed the double doors to the crude hall, locking them in place. I tensed and narrowed my eyes, becoming nervous of why I was here.  
“I heard about your ‘visit’ in Stormwind.” He continued, “And you did not kill a single Alliance dog.”  
“I-”  
“What you didn't realize is that there was a disguised Orgrimmar guard in Stormwind, and heard every word you said. He saw you speaking with that old woman, and speaking with the king himself. So you’re ‘friends’ with the human king? You didn't go to the city for the benefit of the Horde; you went there for… fun. Were you intending to share our secrets? I realize now that you’re purely Alliance. And as any Alliance soldier, you shall fall to the Horde like the traitor you are.”  
“I have been fighting for the Horde for many years now. I have never thought of betrayal, and if you intend to execute me, you do not have solid proof. The Alliance tried only yesterday, and failed miserably. I am a hero of the Horde, and you cannot keep me here.” With a pointed glare to Garrosh, I turned on my heel and raised an eyebrow to the guards, who opened the doors after a short pause. I could practically feel Garrosh glaring back at me.  
“’Traitor’….” I grumbled as I walked through the Valley of Strength and out to Durotar, “He implies I’ve done something wrong? He? Garrosh Hellscream is not one to talk. So what if I didn’t want more blood on my hands than necessary? There’s nothing wrong with that. So what if I have old connections with the Alliance? That doesn’t make me a traitor!” Magria trotted behind me, looking up at me with concern. I sighed and scratched her head.   
“I’m still on vacation, and I think it’s too dangerous to stay in Orgrimmar.” I pondered potential relaxation location.  
“Aha! Booty Bay!” I exclaimed. Booty Bay was a goblin-run dock in the Cape of Stranglethorn. It was lively, as it was home to many pirates, a neutral location, meaning both Alliance and Horde could be there, and, most importantly, I heard they had fantastic drinks. Turning back into the city, I headed straight for the zeppelin to the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms.

I jumped off the zeppelin as soon as it touched the dock, breathing in the salty sea air. Magria, however, did not share my excitement, and shied away from everyone that passed us. I was delighted to see that nearly everyone in Booty Bay was a pirate, though they mostly consisted of humans, tauren, goblins and trolls. I remember that as a child I was quietly interested in pirates, and always wanted to come here. The pirates, however, only sneered at me, and I didn't understand why until I got to the tavern built out of a ship. The patrons inside looked up from their tables, some eyeing my meager coin purse.   
“Hey, is that a blood elf?” The goblin barkeep asked, catching my attention, “What’s a fancy-smanchy elf like you doing in the Salty Sailor?”  
“Vacation.” I said simply, not wanting to bring much more attention to myself, “How much are rooms here?”  
“Ten gold a night, lady.”  
“Done.” I said, putting ten gold coins on the bar, “I hear Booty Bay has some of the best drinks on Azeroth. Well, Dalaran has better, but that’s a little far away.”  
“Bah!” The green man said, “No one sells better drinks than Nixxrax Fillamug! But I doubt a fragile blood elf can handle her liquor.”  
“Oh yeah? Well I bet you I can! Give me your strongest drink, and if I lose, I give you another ten gold, I win, I get a free room.”  
“…Done!” Nixxrax laughed, “One Junglevine Wine!” The pirates in the tavern seemed quite interested in my bet and watched as Nixxrax produced a mug of foul smelling alcohol. Eyeing the barkeep, I chugged down the burning liquid, finding more like beer than wine. A little of it dripping from my mouth, I slammed down the empty mug. Nixxrax and the others seemed a little surprised I had won.  
“One room please.” I coughed, swiping my gold back from the counter. Nixxrax simply pointed up a staircase.  
“And that, good sailors,” I said, climbing the stairs, “is how you get a free room and drink.”   
“…She conned me! She conned me!” Nixxrax spluttered, “No one, especially a blood elf, cons a goblin!” I heard a lot of incomprehensible mumbling after that, but slammed the door to my room behind me. My room was very simple. It had a wooden bed with blue blankets, a green rug on the floor, a dresser, and a portrait of a woman I didn’t recognize. I looked through the small window above my bed and realized that with all of my traveling, the day had gone by much faster than I realized. The sunset was quite beautiful over the ocean and city, and I could see why this was a popular destination. I set down my bag of extra clothes and weapons, and flopped on the bed, actually tired from everything that had happened that day. The bed wasn't very soft, but I tried to ignore it and get to sleep, not even bothering to change out of my armor.

“Please, I need help!” A young man’s voice called from outside, waking me up. I groaned and propped myself up on my forearms to look out the window. The man calling for help was a human, and certainly not a commoner, nor an adventurer. He was blonde, with blue, white and gold noble-looking clothing, and carried a staff.  
“Unless you’re here to empty that coin purse,” A tauren pirate said, “you’d best run straight out of this place.”  
“Hey, whadda ya say we empty it for him?” A goblin laughed. The two pirate thugs started closing into the boy.  
“I can never catch a break.” I muttered, swiftly putting on my black helmet and strapping on a sword and bow as I ran out of the tavern to where the three men were.  
“Stand down, gentlemen” I ordered, my armor seeming to make them uneasy.  
“Ah, we were leavin anyhow.” The goblin scoffed, the pair turning back into the tavern.  
“T-thank you.” The young man said, also seeming to be frightened of me. He was actually a boy, he couldn't have been more than 16 years old.  
“You said you needed help.” I said, taking off my helmet to put him at ease, “What’s wrong?”  
“A blood elf... but that means… you’re apart of the Horde! How do you speak Common?”  
“I learned. No, you do not need to fear me, human. What is wrong?”  
“I-it's my father! He’s missing, and I think he’s been taken….again.”  
“This has happened before? Why would your father be so important to be kidnapped twice? Who are you?”  
“I am Prince Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind.” He said, bowing, “King Varian Wrynn is my father.” My eyebrows shot up and my jaw dropped.  
“Varian is… your father? He has a son?”  
“Yes. Can you help me?”  
“Of course.” I said immediately, many thoughts rushing through my head.  
Varian has a son? Varian has been kidnapped? How is this possible?  
“Do you have any idea where he could be?” I asked.  
“…A new continent has been discovered in the southern seas. With all that new land, it would be a good place to hide, as not many people know the terrain.”  
“…Not bad, kid.” I said with a grin, “Oh, don’t look like that, nearly everyone in your entire race is a kid compared to me. Where’s the boat?”  
“There’s not a boat to Pandaria. We’re riding an airship.”  
“An airship? I haven’t ridden one of those since Dragon Soul.”  
“You fought Deathwing?” He asked, suddenly interested.  
“Yes…but I can retell my adventures on the trip to… Pandaria, you said? Like… panda bears? Must just be an odd coincidence…”


	10. Chapter 10

“So who do you think did it?” Anduin asked as the airship flew away from Stormwind. I had asked him to recover the enchanted bracelet so I could hide amongst the humans.  
“Garrosh.” I said immediately, remembering my current predicament.  
“Garrosh? Garrosh Hellscream? Why him?”  
“He wants me dead, and capturing Varian is the perfect way to get me out of hiding.”   
“What? Why?”  
“The warcheif believes I am a traitor to the Horde, and that’s all you need to know. This is almost certainly a trap, so we may need backup.”  
“…Alright, you think that my father is being held to lure you to your death.”  
“Unfortunately. But I swear that we’ll get him back.” My face had turned into a scowl and a look of anger. Garrosh had gone too far. As I was plotting revenge against the orc, the airship entered a giant cloud of mist.  
“What….” I said, peering through the mist, “Oh my…” We pulled through the cloud and the land before us was absolutely stunning. It was a beautiful forest, with lush green grass and healthy trees. Smooth mountains and bright blue waterfalls dotted the landscape, with wildlife I had never seen before: man-like monkeys, little sprites, giant brown tigers, and many Horde and Alliance soldiers.  
“Anar’alah belore…” I mumbled as we stepped onto the new land.  
“It is quite beautiful, however we are on a mission.” Anduin reminded me.  
“…Of course. My apologies. Let us see if we can find one of the locals.” The prince and I wandered the beautiful forest, and eventually came upon a cave nestled into the side of a mountain. The cave actually looked quite cozy; it had tapestries and large scrolls with calligraphy in a foreign language, red paper lanterns, and a table with a tea set, the pot steaming. But the most surprising thing to me was the cave’s inhabitant. I would say he was a man, which I suppose is true in some sense, but the man was an anthropomorphic panda bear! He seemed slightly overweight, had black and white fur, black hair and beard, and wore gold and red robes with interesting embroidery.   
“Ah, a visitor!” The man said in an old, kind and curious voice, “This is an incredible time in Pandaria – the mists have parted, and we rejoin the world. You come in peace, I hope?”  
“Y-yes, we do. But sir, we need your help! We-”  
“Rush rush rush – are your people always in such a hurry? Sit and have some tea with me a moment, and we will discuss your plight.” The man said, his features settling into a patient smile, “I will help you, traveler, but first I would like to learn a little about this Horde of yours…”  
“What? How did you-”  
“My dear, do you really think a glamour could fool me?”  
“It doesn’t really seem to fool anyone.” I grumbled, taking off my bracelet. The man nodded to the teapot, inviting me to have a cup. I stood, filled a cup for Anduin and I, and sat down to listen to the panda man. As soon as I did, a cloud of mist erupted in the middle of the room, an odd, stone like, lion-man creature appearing in it.  
“Ah! Here we are!” The panda man said, “Over 14,000 years ago, this entire land was ruled by a terrible race of warlords called ‘the mogu’. The mogu ruled through fear, and fear kept them in power… until the first Pandaran monks taught my people courage. Then the mogu were overthrown. You see, those who lead through fear only stay in power while those they govern lack courage.” The man suddenly gave a start, as if wondering if he left the kitchen fire going.  
“Oh, where have my manners gone? Technically, I suppose I am the host here. Allow me to tell you a little bit about myself and my people before asking questions of you. Follow me, travelers, let us get to know one another better.” He leisurely walked out of the cave and mounted a giant green turtle I surprisingly hadn’t noticed on the way in. As he started riding off, I hurriedly whistled for Invincible to keep up with him, Anduin right behind me.  
“My name is Cho, I am known as a Lorewalker – a kind of historian for my people.” Cho said, riding on a path to the north, “As such, knowledge is my armor, and I carry a quill in the place of a sword. Much of Pandaria’s past is shrouded in mystery, even to us. A Lorewalker’s sworn duty is to rediscover our history - to rend that shroud, piece by piece. This demands a tireless search for ancient clues, and the wisdom to interpret them. Ahh, here we are. Be careful – I’ve had trouble in this area before.” So engrossed with Lorewalker Cho’s story, I hadn’t realized we had stopped in a small paved circle with three standing stones with more of the foreign calligraphy.  
“I suppose the best way to explain what a Lorewalker is all about is to show you…” Cho said, walking into the center of the circle and taking some things out of his bag, “This is a very ancient place, travelers. Only recently have I pieced together a method of translating the forgotten language carved onto these stones. Oh, the thrill of discovery! This never gets old, I assure you. Here, you are the guest. You do the honors, I insist. Use this key to unlock the secrets these stones contain.” He handed me a paper with the language on the stones and corresponding letters in a separate language that I assumed these… Pandarens could read. That brought up a troubling thought.  
“Lorewalker Cho… How are we speaking? I don’t understand your language...”  
“I am a fast learner, and I have been observing your people to learn their languages.” He said with a smile, handing me more paper and a quill, “Right now, I believe we are speaking your native language. Fascinating, how it rolls off the tongue…”  
“We’re speaking Thalassian?” I asked, genuinely stunned and looked at Anduin, “Is that why he’s been so quiet?” Racking my brain and fumbling with my words, I switched to Common.  
“I’m sorry, have we been speaking Thalassian?” I asked the prince.  
“I do not know what you were speaking, but I couldn’t understand it.” He said, “I mean, I understood bits and pieces of things that didn’t quite translate into your language. He’s Lorewalker Cho, and you’re helping him translate these stones in exchange for information.”  
“Exactly.” I said, surprised at how much he understood, “I might just have to teach you Thalassian someday.”  
“Really?” He asked, suddenly interested and excited, “That’d be great!”  
“Yes. I imagine I will be seeing more of you in the coming years. But let’s translate these stones first.” I stepped up to the first stone and began translating it’s markings.  
“This stone tells of a great Hozen warlord who lived here twenty-five hundred years ago. What are your leaders like? Poets? Warriors? I should like to meet them someday.”  
“I’m sure you will.” I said solemnly, wondering just what Garrosh would want with this land. I stepped to the next stone and translated the writing, but just as I finished, a… lizard man attacked us?!  
“Prepare yourself! Saurok attack!” Cho yelled as the lizard man drew his weapons.   
“Die, softskin!” The Saurok screeched. Anduin panicked and put shields on all of us. I drew my bow, jumped back, rolled under his slashing sword arm, and shot an arrow through the back of his head.  
“Headshot.” I sighed, then shrieked when the corpse fell back on me, “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?! THERE ARE PANDA PEOPLE, LIZARD MEN, WHATS NEXT?!” I thrashed and shook the body off of me and stood back up.  
“I understand your anxiety, young one.” Cho said, still perfectly calm despite my outburst, “By your use of the bow, I assume you are a hunter. Seeing races that resemble the beasts from your countries must be confusing. But please understand, you are as strange to us as we are to you, and we mean you no harm.”  
“…Alright. Let’s finish these translations.” I said, taking a deep breath.  
“The Saurok have plagued this land since the time of the mogu. They are impossible to negotiate with. But we never stop trying! We fight them only as a last resort.” I moved to the final stone, translated the last writings and handed them to Cho.  
“Thank you for your help.” He said with a smile, “These notes are important to my studies. Your people value knowledge too, yes? I assume so, only because you arrived on a great airship. That is enough translating for one day, I think. This experience has been an enlightening one, I hope.”  
“I suppose. I apologize for my outburst. I’m under quite a lot of stress right now.”  
“It is quite alright, friend. Just a moment now. Allow me to gather my things. Wouldn’t want me to lose these notes now, would we? Especially after you risked life and limb for them!” Cho gathered his things and mounted his turtle.  
“I have everything I need. Quickly, let’s move on before they return. Enough about Pandaren history. Let’s talk about your people, traveler.” Cho continued, “I’ve learned a great deal already just by watching you in action. You fight with the fervor of youth, but the experience of an old veteran. You’ve seen a lifetime of warfare, haven’t you?” I stayed silent; worried my voice would wavier if I replied. When I looked back up, we were at anther paved clearing, this time with a stone altar with incense, and two stones on either side of the clearing with more writing and holes in the middle with red cloth tied through it. We dismounted and Cho approached the altar.   
“Ah, this is a special place.” He said, “My great grandparents called this part of the forest their home. Come, this will only take a moment.” He lit the incense, and clouds of smoke appeared on the left and right sides of the clearing. After a moment, images of Pandarens appeared in the smoke and began to move, as if they could see us.  
“We Pandaren do not worship our ancestors, but we revere their memory and the wisdom that they have passed on to us. It was my Great Grandfather who first told me the tale of the mogu I recently shared with you. I am most grateful for the knowledge my forebears passed on to me. I stand on their shoulders.” I stared at the smoky Pandaren in wonder.  
“So there you have it, traveler, or as much of it would make for a proper introduction, hmm? What of you then? Are your people so much different than mine? Surely there must be things we share in common. Let us see… Light the incense and let’s reflect on where you came from, hm?” The Pandaren beckoned me to the altar, and I used a match to set the incense alight. Suddenly the Pandarens vanished, and blood elves took their place. I gasped, as I saw Lindranna and Sylvius among them.  
“Minn’da… Ann’da.” I said, running over to their smoky forms.  
“Ah, noble is your lineage!” Cho exclaimed, “Your people posses GREAT power, and all the terrible burdens that come with it. Equally great has been your suffering. Now I see why you call yourself ‘Blood’ Elves.” My parents smiled at me as silent tears streamed down my face and I stretched out a hand to them, only to pass through the smoke.  
“Not so different, you and I.” Cho said as the smoky Sin’dorei disappeared, “I believe we can become good friends... Calderia.” I was still staring at where Lindranna and Sylvius had been, but snapped out of it when the Lorewalker spoke again.  
“Now, Calderia, what is your dilemma?”  
“Lorewalker Cho, we are searching for someone of great importance that we believe has been kidnapped and taken to Pandaria for hiding and bait. He is a tall human man, with long brown hair and scars on his face. He is also this poor boy’s father.”  
“I see. I have not noticed anyone besides you two come through here, but I do have a mixture that may shed some light on where this human is being held. It is called the Dream Brew. Thankfully, I have a vial of it in my bag.” Cho rummaged though his bag and produced a glass vial with a grey liquid in it and handed it to me. After quickly explaining what was happening to Anduin, I downed the mixture and was put into a deep trance.

I saw a white wolf straining against chains that had tied it to the ground. Upon closer inspection it was injured. It appeared to be in a cave of some sort.  
“She won’t come!” The wolf protested, “She must know this is a trap!”  
“I wouldn't be so sure about that.” An unseen voice said, “Once she realizes what happened, she’ll come.”  
“You are a fool.”   
“I heard someone else came looking for you as well. What did they call it? The White Pawn?”  
“Anduin.” The wolf said, sounding worried, “I told him to return to Stormwind!”  
“It’s amusing to hear you sound so concerned.” The voice laughed.  
“Even if they are looking for me, they will not find me. As far as I can tell, we are in a random place underground.”  
“I know they’re in Pandaria by now. I’ll make sure they know.”  
“You hear that, huntress?!” The voice shouted, as if it knew I was watching, “You better hurry.” The wolf yelped as an unseen force slashed it, causing it to bleed.  
“I’ll kill you, orc!” 

I shot up out of the trance with a gasp.   
“I see you have a new urgency.” Cho said.  
“What happened?” Anduin asked, “What did you see?”  
“It wasn’t clear.” I said, “I saw a white wolf, injured and in chains. There was also a voice I couldn't see. They were arguing. They also mentioned a White Pawn. The voice seemed to know we were looking for Varian. They were underground somewhere in Pandaria.”  
“A white wolf?” Cho asked, “Interesting.”  
“But what does it mean?” I asked.  
“The mist isn’t always clear. It shows souls and spirits.”  
“The wolf called the voice an orc. I think the voice was Garrosh.”  
“Then could the wolf be my father?” Anduin asked.  
“Maybe. But why a white wolf?”  
“Have you heard the story of Lo’gosh?”  
“Lo’gosh? Like the wolf spirit? Yeah, I helped it in Mount Hyjal during the Cataclysm.”  
“No, the gladiator Lo’gosh.”  
“Then, no, I haven’t.”  
“Well, there was a man with memory loss from the Alliance that was forced to be a gladiator for the Horde.” The prince explained, “There he met a blood elf rouge named Valeera and a night elf druid named Broll. They and the crowd were very impressed with his impeccable talent with a sword and gave him the name Lo’gosh, or Ghost Wolf. The three escaped the gladiator arena and set off to get Lo’gosh’s memory back. They met Lady Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore, who told him he was really the missing King Varian Wrynn.   
“They later found out that the black dragon Onyxia was disguised as a trusted member of the royal court, Lady Prestor, and had kidnapped Varian in an attempt to separate his more powerful side and his weaker, diplomatic side. Her plan was to kill the powerful one and use the weaker one as a pawn to control the kingdom. But the powerful one escaped when naga attacked Onyxia’s encampment, and washed up in Durotar. Eventually the two Varians merged back into one.”  
“Wow.” I said, “I never knew that.”  
“Do you suppose he would be able to break free on his own?” Cho asked.  
“He may have escaped Onyixa, but Garrosh is different.” I said, “And Varian, or Lo’gosh or whoever he is, was injured.”  
“Well, then we have to find him.” Anduin said.  
“We need reinforcements. More healers and people to do damage.”  
“You’re a hunter and I’m a priest. That's damage and healing.”  
“Nonetheless, I insist we get more people.”  
“Fine.” Anduin said, throwing his hands in the air, “Just hurry.”  
“Great. Cho, do you have a way I can contact some people?”

Soon I had assembled a team. I tracked down Valeera and Broll. I also got Noqueius, Magria, and somehow got Khadgar to help as well. I don’t know how. Maybe they just don’t like Garrosh.  
“How did you get Khadgar?” I asked Noqueius quietly.  
“I told him I had a lead on Garrosh’s location.” She said, “It’s not brain surgery. And by the Light, what is with your ‘vacations’?”  
“Can we go now?” Anduin asked, getting impatient.  
“Yes.” I said.  
“Any idea what region they’re in?” Valeera asked.  
“I believe that he may be here in the Jade Forest.” Cho said, “With its peaceful atmosphere, it would be the last place I would normally think of.”  
“Alright, you know this land better than any of us. Let’s check it out.” I said.

We went to the Arboretum where the Order of the Cloud Serpent was located. Down below was the ocean.  
“Hmm.” I said, looking into the water. It was a long way down.  
“What is it?” Khadgar asked.  
“Do you think they could keep him in a cave underwater?”  
“It’s quite possible.” Cho said, “I heard of a cave near the bottom of the cliffside that leads underwater.”  
“It’s worth checking out. I’ll go down there.”  
“What?” Noqueius asked, “But it’s too far down.”  
“I can make the dive.” I said, taking off my boots, “I’ll send up a flare if I survive and another if I find the cave.”  
“Be careful.” Khadgar said.  
“’Course.” I backed up behind the group, and then sprinted off the cliff, diving into the water below. The dive took me deep in the cold water and it was hard swimming up in my armor, but after I got my bearings, I made it to a shore, and lo and behold, there was a cave. I shot two flares up with my bow, signaling for them to come down. To my irritation, they were levitating down.  
“What the hell, Noqueius.” I muttered, coughing up a bit of water, “Levitation? It would have been nice if I had that.”  
“Here’s the cave.” I called over to them. I squeezed the water out of my hair and entered the cave. The cavern was somewhat elaborate, but we wound our way to the heart of the cave.  
“I’ll go check out the room.” Valeera said, stealthily creeping ahead of us. The rest of us waited quietly for her to get back. She reappeared several minutes later.  
“Lo’gosh is indeed there.” Valeera said, “He’s unconscious however.”  
“What about Garrosh?” I asked.  
“He’s not there. I think it’s a trap. It’s too easy.”  
“She’s right.” Khadgar said, “He would not just be left there by himself.”  
“Well what’s another option?” Anduin argued, “Just leave him there?”  
“The prince has a point.” I said.  
“So we just run in and run out?” Noqueius asked.  
“It seems so.” Khadgar said, “Just go for it.”  
“Lets go then.” I said. We all sprinted into the fire-lit room that I remembered from the vision. Broll, Noqueius and Valeera stood watch as Khadgar, Anduin and I freed Varian. He was cut up, tattered, and unconscious, but alive. Khadgar broke the chains with a pryoblast.  
“Are we good to go?” Valeera asked, looking around the room with narrowed eyes, “This doesn’t feel right. It must be a trap.”  
“You’re right.” I said.  
“Then I suggest we move with haste.” Khadgar said.  
“Besides, he’s wounded.” Noqueius said.  
“Well then let’s stop dialoguing and get out of here.” Anduin complained. Just when we were about to leave, boulders fell into our opening of the cave, preventing our exit.  
“Oh, gods.” I said, “What now?”  
“Trap.” Valeera, “See? Told you.”  
“Do shut up, Valeera.” I sighed. A large door at the back of the cave I had not noticed before opened, and who other than Garrosh Hellscream walked through with a wave of Kor’kron soldiers. Garrosh smiled evilly and made a hand motion to signal the troops to attack, before attacking as well.  
“Get Varian out of the way.” I commanded, “Anduin, I hope you’re ready to fight.”  
“Of course.” He said, sounding offended. We all readied to fight; Valeera went into stealth, Broll shape shifted into a bear, Khadgar and Anduin took out their staves, Noqueius’ form turned dark as she drew her sword, and I called upon Magria.

The Kor’kron soldiers were soon upon us. They scattered us across the room, each of us fighting our own battles. Garrosh didn't seem to target any of us that were fighting, but pushed towards Varian.  
“Noqueius!” I called.  
“I’ve got it.” Anduin yelled, putting a shield of heavenly light around Varian, at least buying him some more time. It was hard for me to fight, since we were in closed quarters, and I’m a ranged fighter. I had to keep backing up to get at the right range, and eventually I was at the wall of the cave. I looked around for a sword to try my luck with. Varian was unarmed and Noqueius was using her sword. I noticed a fallen Kor’kron solder relatively near me that had wielded a sword. I rolled out of the way of another soldier and picked up the blade. Magria kept trying to get the enemy’s aggravation off of me and on to her, but these soldiers were smart and didn't fall for it. One of them managed to get a lucky hit, penetrating the armor and cutting deep into my shoulder, making me yelp. As I was trying to get the soldier off me I heard Valeera cry out.  
“Valeera!” I called, tears in my eyes from the pain, “You alright?”  
“Just… peachy…” She groaned with strain. I couldn't see any of my allies through the crowd, so I wasn’t sure if she was in serious trouble or not. There were just too many of them.  
“Khadgar!” I groaned, yanking the soldier’s weapon out of my shoulder, “Do you think you can break down the rocks?”  
“Not in this condition!” He yelled, “There’s too many enemies.”  
“My thoughts exactly.” I grunted as I managed to decapitate the soldier in front of me. I felt a burst of heat and heard some of the orcs cry out. I assumed Khadgar was burning down some of them. I was sweating and breathing heavily now.  
If we don’t get out soon… I thought. I glanced behind me and saw Garrosh chipping away at Varian’s shield. My thoughts turned to my mother’s guardian necklace. There was a powerful spell it could accomplish, but it uses the users life force. The more powerful and wide the spell, the more life force it would burn. I looked around the room.   
The room isn’t too large. I thought, It may incapacitate me, but won’t kill me. It would blast the rocks away, and my allies would have a chance to escape.  
I was worried, but I knew I had to try.  
“Everyone.” I said, “This isn’t going to be a victory. I need you to grab Varian and escape quickly. I’m going to break the rocks, and I’ll keep the Kor’kron busy.”  
“But-“ Noqueius protested.  
“Go!” I shouted. I used the necklace, pushing the orcs to the other side of the room. Anduin took his father’s shield down and everyone rushed out of the cave. I sealed the opening behind them with the necklace, crumpling to the ground.  
“Calderia!” Noqueius shouted.  
“GO!” I commanded again, “And don’t come back for me!” After a pause, Noqueius joined the others as they fled.  
“What a brave little elf.” Garrosh said, glaring out the entrance of the cave, “Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, don't you think?”  
“Stupid or not,” I said with an even stare, “you won’t get them. They will be safe.”  
“Now I see how insignificant you are.” He said with a sideways glance, “Barely worth killing. And your ‘friends’ certainly don’t need your assistance.”  
“You’re right.” I said, still on the ground with a bleeding shoulder, yet maintained my courage, “They don’t need me. I’m not important. But they are. They need to survive, and they’re not coming back for me. So I guess, in a way, I am important. I got them out. I got them away from you and your stinking Kor’kron.”  
“Sentiment.” He scoffed, “Useless. You will be put to work in the Cleft of Shadow.”


	11. Chapter 11

Gods, the Cleft of Shadow is creepy. Although, to be more precise, he set me to work in Ragefire Chasm, both of which are under Orgrimmar. The guards took everything I had. My weapons, my bags, my armor, along with the necklace as well. I was given tattered brown robes to wear. The Kor’kron guards took me deep into Ragefire Chasm, down winding rock roads surrounded by lava. We kept walking deeper and deeper, much farther than I knew existed. The hot, rocky path soon turned into more creepy purple earth, and we came across large doors.  
“When the hell did Garrosh build all this?” I said in astonishment.  
“It’s not finished.” One of the orcs escorting me said as we passed a barracks, “You, along with the others, are going to finish it. Hellscream knows that eventually some ‘heroes’ will come and try to kill us all. You start tomorrow, peasant.” After binding my shoulder, they shoved me into a cell in the barracks; which was much less nice than the ones in Stormwind that I was in before. It was made of metal, with hay scattered around on the ground, and a large-ish pile in the corner, which I suppose was meant to be a bed. An orc came back quickly holding an iron armlet with odd runes on it.  
“Put this on.” He ordered. I refused to move, causing him to yank my good arm over and attached the armlet on tightly.  
“What is this?” I asked, tugging it.  
“It won’t come off. It blocks magical transmissions. Garrosh knows about that elven priest’s telepathy spell. They can’t contact you, and you can’t be tracked. Not even that tiger will be able to find you. It also tightens if you lie.”  
“So I’m stuck here.”  
“Yes.” The orc said as he left.  
So I have to build a damn fortress I thought bitterly, How did no one ever notice this? It’s huge!...Peasant. Ha. He’s the peasant. I scoffed and sat on the pile of hay.  
It doesn't matter I thought, lying down, I did what was right. They won’t be foolish enough to come back after me. I sighed in resignation and went to sleep, hoping to at least have some energy for the work ahead of me.

“Wake up!” An Orcish voice yelled the next morning, dumping a bucket of cold water on me.  
“WHAT THE HELL!” I yelled, bolting off the hay bale.  
“Get up.” He said, “It’s time for work.” I shook some of the water droplets off of me and followed the orc down some more hallways. We soon came into a large, circular room surrounded by cages with various races and beasts inside. In the center of the room was a gigantic devilsaur on the ground, straining against chains on its neck and legs.  
“What are you expecting me to do?” I asked nervously.  
“You’re a hunter.” He said, “Tame it. Make it friendly towards the Kor’kron and murderous to all else.”  
“It’s not that simple. It could kill me.”  
“You’re expendable. Get to it!”  
“Fine. What’s its name?”  
“Thok the Bloodthirsty.” He said with a menacing grin. I ripped a thread off my robe and painfully tied my messy, wet hair back before approaching Thok. The devilsaur turned its head towards me as I came closer. Its pupils grew smaller and it began to growl, straining even more against its bonds.  
“Thok the Bloodthirsty.” I said, sitting a few feet in front of it, “That’s your name right? Thok?” Thok simply continued to growl. I tried to remain relaxed and not tense up, as this would only agitate the animal more.  
“Hurry it up!” The orc shouted.  
“Taming a animal of this size and anger is not something you can rush. I need time if you don’t want this poor creature to eat you. In fact, I think it would go better without you here.”  
“Fine. But I’ll be right outside, so don’t try anything!”  
“What would I even try?” Thok was still glaring at me.  
“I see my attitude is still intact.” I muttered. I lied on the ground in front of Thok and looked him in the eye.  
“Bloodthirsty.” I said, “Is that true?... No….no, I don’t think so. You just look scared to me.” A crazy idea popped into my head as I tried to calm the animal.  
What if I befriended Thok, and used him to get the hell out of here. I thought, The Kor’kron are giving me time. They think I’m completely helpless, however I still have my talent for befriending animals.  
“Beast Mastery for the win.” I muttered with a smile.  
“Thok…” I said, “Maybe we can help each other. What do you say I get you out of here, and bring you to Sholazar Basin? That’s a big, jungley crater with many other animals and devilsaurs. A perfect place for you. All I need from you is to trust me, and help me get out.” Thok seemed to calm down at my words, and stopped struggling. He made a small noise, seeming to be in agreement.  
“Great. Thank you, Thok” I smiled. Thok closed his eyes and seemed to go to sleep. I stood and knocked on the door.  
“Hey!” I yelled, trying to get the attention of the orc on the other side.  
“Did you do it?” He asked impatiently, opening the door.  
“I made some progress.” I said, “I need more time.”  
“You’re incompetent! What kind of hunter can’t tame a devilsaur?”  
“Kill me then. Find another hunter.” He glared at me for a second and sighed.  
“You’re going back in the cell.” He said, grabbing my arm, “You have five days. Then I report to the warcheif.”  
“Thank you.” I said. He walked me back to that cold, small cage and locked the door.  
“Do you think we can skip the cold water tomorrow?” I asked, still damp from the wakeup call. He didn't respond and simply left. The metal bracelet on my arm was itching and cutting off my circulation. I looked around the room, looking for something I could pick the lock with. I noticed several pieces of metal that could possibly be used, but then I saw that the idiot had left the key on a nearby table, however aggravatingly out of reach. I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to reach it, when I realized that my hand was brushing against the hay on the ground.  
Ooooh. I thought, getting an idea, I was a failure in art class, but I could try weaving the bits of hay into a hook to reach the keys.  
I ripped another thread from my robe and picked up some pieces of hay and started twisting them together, then tying the string around it, twisting more hay, and so on. After about an hour of trial and error, I had a hay hook long enough to reach the keys. I still had five days to get Thok ready, recover my armor and supplies, and escape the fortress. I sat in my cell in boredom until the guard came back with some food on a dirty metal platter, which I assumed was my dinner. He slid it in my cell and left without a word. I looked at the ‘food’ on the platter. There was a glass of what I assumed was water, a glob of something that smelled like meat, and a jiggly red thing.  
“Ugh.” I said. I sampled all three things and found them all disgusting, although the red thing was tolerable.  
“I can’t wait to get out of here.” I muttered. I slid the food back outside the cage and lied down on the haystack.   
I certainly hope the others listened to me and aren’t looking for me. I thought, There’s no way they can get me out. It’s up to Thok and I now… I hope I know what I’m doing.  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

This time I woke up before the guard could dump water on me.   
“Alright, I’m up.” I groaned, my back getting sore from sleeping on a haystack.  
“Before you get back to working with the beast,” The orc said, “the higher-ups want you to work on the fortress.”  
“I assume heavy lifting?”  
“No. We know how weak you are. You’re not capable of heavy lifting.”  
“So what do you want me to do?”  
“You know those heroes and race leaders. You know how they work. We need you to fortify our defenses against them.”  
“Like you need more defenses.” I scoffed, standing in my cell.  
“You can never be too well defended. First up are the Orgrimmar gates. And I know what you’re thinking, and you will be well guarded at all times. You will not escape.”  
“I know, I know. Don’t try anything.” I rolled my eyes and the guard unlocked my cage.  
“Put this on.” He said, tossing me a black hooded cloak, “We don’t want anyone recognizing you.” I swung the cloak around my shoulders and tied it around my neck. I flipped the hood up and the guard led me up to the streets of Orgrimmar. The hood was uncomfortably brushing against my ears. We walked up to the top of the Orgrimmar gates overlooking the Dranosh’ar Blockade.   
“Get started.” The guard said, “How will they get to Durotar?”  
“The safest route is by sea.” I sighed, knowing I couldn’t lie, “They would sail into the harbor, as it would be more dangerous to ride through the Barrens.”  
“So we fortify the towers and the front gates. You don’t think they’ll come from behind?”  
“No. That would require going through Azhara as well as Ashenvale at least. It might even require travel up through Mount Hyjal.”  
“…I’m putting guards there anyway. I don't trust you.”  
“This ‘beautiful’ bracelet on my arm prevents me from lying.”  
“Your sarcasm is not appreciated.”  
“Well, as long as I’m trapped here, I’ll use as much sarcasm possible.”  
“Great.” He grunted and urged me to continue exploiting the race leader’s weaknesses while I tried my best to not give away anything more than I had to. Near the end of the day, he shoved me back into the room with Thok the Bloodthirsty to continue ‘taming’ him. The giant devilsaur still lay in chains. He looked hungry, like these orcs neglect to feed him, which most likely helps with the ‘bloodthirsty’ look. I looked around the room in search of something to feed him. I walked past the cages of various creatures. In one near the door was a giant snail; in others were monkey-men, Hozen, Jinyu, the fishlike people found in Pandaria, and even a young cloud serpent. Thok had turned his head slightly to watch me circle around the room. After passing a few more cages, I found some brown crates in a corner. I pried the top open with my nails and strangely found fish inside. I heard Thok grunt behind me and I turned and tossed him a few fish. After finishing his meal, his eyes were no longer as narrowed, and seemed to trust me a bit more.   
“We’ll be out of here soon, Thok.” I said, kneeling in front of him, “I still have four more days, then I promise we’ll leave.” He grunted again and I stood and left the room.  
“Are you finished yet?” The guard asked.  
“Not yet.”  
“Well hurry it up!”  
“You said I have five days.”  
“Well, you’re down to four, so unless you want to be killed, hurry up!”  
“Your concern is touching.”  
“…Just get back into your cell, peasant.” I was shoved back into the iron cage, falling into the hay.  
This is so demeaning I thought. A guard I had never seen before brought the disgusting dinner again. She slid the food through the cage and left. I had had enough of these orcs.  
“So you feed your prisoners but not your beasts?!” I yelled down the hallway, “It’s no wonder Thok is bloodthirsty towards you! You let him starve to death in chains whilst you all feast!”  
“Scream on, huntress!” A voice called from down the hallway. I shut up immediately. A tall, large figure walked into the doorway.  
“Your guard reported that you’re even more incompetent than we thought.” He said, “But I’m not quite sure if you’re truly useless, or if you’re stalling.”  
“Garrosh.” I growled, standing in the cage and gripping the bars in front of me.  
“But then again,” He said, ignoring me as he walked around the dark room, “why would you stall? You told your… ‘friends’ not to follow you, and they certainly can’t track you. So what are you doing?”  
“Living out my life in a cage.”  
“Answer truthfully.”  
“I am.”  
“We both know that’s not true.”  
“Why are you here, Garrosh?”  
“I was asked to check on you. Your guard is suspicious.”   
“Well he asked me to train a giant devilsaur. Like I told him, that takes time.”  
“I’m reducing your time for that. You have one day now.”  
“What?!”  
“Get it done, huntress.” He said as he left.  
“Garrosh!” I yelled, gripping the bars tighter, “GARROSH!!”

I have no time. I thought, I have to escape now! It was hard to tell if it was day or night down there, although the activity in the hallway had died down until I could no longer hear any voices nor footsteps. I assumed that it was finally night and they were asleep. I shifted aside the haystack and took out my woven hook. I reached the hook out to the table and accidently knocked the keys on the floor. I winced, expecting a guard to come rushing in at the sound, but after a few seconds of continued silence, I stretched to reach the keys. I sighed with relief and opened the cage.  
I have to hurry I thought, I have to get my armor and weapons before I get Thok.  
I figured that they would have put my things in the barracks, however that’s where the Kor’kron would be.  
Gods… I thought, irritated. I groaned as I accidently stretched my injured arm and crept into the torch-lit hallway. I wandered around a bit until I heard snoring coming from a nearby room, which I assumed was a barracks. I peeked inside and saw all the guards asleep in their bunks. The room was dark, the bunks on each side with maybe more than thirty guards. In the back of the room was a shelf with drawers. On one of the shelves was an elven sword. I knew that no Kor’kron would use a sword made by an elf, so I assumed that was where they put the confiscated items. However, of course, that’s behind all the guards. If even one of them woke up, it was over. I gently removed the foot wraps I was given and quietly crept past the bunks. I looked back to see how far I had gotten when I tripped over a guard sleeping on the ground. I fell back on the floor, but landed on my hands, making the fall quieter. After a second of terrified silence, I stood and continued to the shelf. My armor wasn't visible on the self, so I looked in the drawer, and lo and behold, they were there; my mail and iron armor, wooden bow, arrows, and silver dagger. In another was my bag with my parchment, water, bread, my mother’s necklace, and Magria’s bird meat. I grabbed it all and ran- unfortunately tripping over the guard with a loud bang. All of the guards bolted out of their bunks, the one I tripped over gripping my ankle. I threw my iron boots back at him, releasing his grip and bolted out the door towards Thok, the guards close behind, all shouting. The farther I ran, the more guards that gathered. Finally there, I pushed open and closed the heavy doors as fast as I could, my shoulder screaming in pain, and ran over to the devilsaur, who was still in the same position he was in when I left earlier. He growled softly in greeting as I came close. I flipped the keys around the key ring, trying to find the one that matched his chains.  
Come on! I thought, as the guards banged on the door, Why are there so many keys? I finally found one that matched and quickly unlocked his shackles.  
“Alright, here’s what I need you to do.” I said as he stretched, “We’re simply going to ride out of here as fast as we can.” He tilted his head skeptically, but lowered himself a bit, as if to say: ‘Fine, but hurry up!’ I tried to mount, but the robes wouldn’t allow my legs to stretch too far apart. I sighed in aggravation and used my dagger to rip a slit in the side, and threw one leg over his back, and the gigantic devilsaur stood, nearly throwing me off.  
Is he even going to fit through those doors? I thought, but Thok just took off running. I frantically wrapped my arms around his neck to avoid falling to my death. Thok was not quiet at all. He knocked down door after door as he ran. All the guards ran out of the barracks and other various rooms, shouting and running after us. I looked down and saw the orc that had told me to tame Thok in the first place.  
“Well, he’s tamed!” I laughed as he jumped out of Thok’s way.  
“HUNTRESS!!” I heard Garrosh roar. Thok sprinted out of the fortress, past the purple hallway, through Ragefire Chasm and into the Cleft of Shadow. The warlocks and merchants shouted and ran out of the way as we finally made it above ground into Orgrimmar. Thok turned his head to me and grunted. I nodded and we boarded the zeppelin to the Borean Tundra so I could keep my promise to the devilsaur and take him to Sholazar Basin.

Our escape to Northrend caused uproar, though it wasn't far from the Borean Tundra to Sholazar. Thok helped me dismount as we entered the wide jungle.  
“Thank you, Thok.” I said, “Do you think you can help with one more thing?” He didn't run off so I assumed he would help me. I held out my arm and pointed at the metal armlet that was still bothering me. He very carefully slid one, razor-sharp tooth between my arm and the armlet, and broke it off.  
“Thank you again.” I said, petting his head, “Not so bloodthirsty after all, huh?” He grunted once and lumbered off. I stretched and finally noticed all the dirt, sweat and grime all over me. The thread holding my hair back had fallen out during out escape.  
“Gods, I need a bath.” I muttered


	12. Chapter 12

After a long flight, I stumbled to the gates of Stormwind late in the day, as I didn’t know where else to go. I looked at the city in more detail than before. The gates were magnificent. Statues of great Alliance heroes dominated he bridge over the moat; ones I recognized were Khadgar and Alleria Windrunner, who had a memorial plaque written by Sylvanas Windrunner. It was awe-inspiring. However the guards standing next to the gates recognized me, and were about to attack me, but saw my exhausted, dirty, beaten up state, and hesitated. I realized that Garrosh’s grunts didn't take the rings on my fingers.  
“Stop.” I said tiredly in sloppy Common, the language of the humans, “I’m not an enemy.” I set down my gear and held up my hand with Varian’s ring. The guards faltered and looked at each other in confusion before sheathing their weapons.   
“Come with us.” One of them said.  
“Where are you taking me?”  
“Are you Calderia Ballineth?” The other asked.  
“Yes.” I said, my eyes half open.  
“Then you’re going to the keep.” The guard said. The guard took my non-injured arm and pulled me through the various districts with blue, red or yellow roofs and stone walkways. The Alliance citizens stepped away from us in confusion and fear, other guards looking at me suspiciously, as if recognizing me from the Stockades. We quickly reached Stormwind Keep, though it was more of a castle than a keep. I saw the throne room through the doorway, where Noqueius, Varian, and Khadgar were standing. Noqueius was pacing while Varian sat on the throne, looking deep in thought. The throne room was almost a beautiful as the statues in front of the city. Outside the keep was a large fountain with a statue of Varian with a white staircase on either side leading up to the keep. Inside the keep itself had the same white stone floor with white marble pillars lining the walls, royal guards standing perfectly still. The throne room was a circular with a stain-glasslike ceiling, a terrace to the left, and office to the right and wooden doors on either side of the gold and blue throne.  
“Sir!” The guard holding my arm called. Noqueius and Varian looked up at us.  
“Calderia!” Varian exclaimed, standing.  
“Oh, thank the gods!” Noqueius said, running to me, “What happened?” She appraised my attire and current hygiene condition.  
“Seriously, what happened?” She asked again, “Actually, let’s get you a bath first.”

After washing all the dirt and grime off, and cleaning my hair, Noqueius lent me a blue robe to wear while I explain.  
“So what do you already know?” I asked as we reconvened in the throne room.  
“We all remember the fight in the cave,” Noqueius said, “and you rushing us out and locking yourself in with the orcs.”  
“I’m assuming they explained this to you?” I asked Varian.  
“No, actually.” He said, “They wanted to wait until we found you before they explained.” “Alright then. I was in Booty Bay when Anduin came to the inn looking for help. After the prince was nearly mugged by pirates, I offered to help him find you. We tracked you to Pandaria where a Pandaren named Lorewalker Cho gave me a vision of your location. We gathered up Noqueius, Khadgar, Valeera, and Broll to help us rescue you and defeat Garrosh. But, as we suspected, it was a trap. We were locked inside a cave, and Garrosh and his minions ambushed us. I knew we were going to lose, so I casted a risky spell to blast open the entrance, ordered everyone to escape, and sealed the entrance behind them so the Kor’kron couldn't stop their retreat. I told them to leave me behind.  
“Garrosh seemed to have lost all interest in me because of this. Said I was insignificant and unimportant, mostly because of my sentiment and how stupid my plan seemed. I agreed. He didn't feel like killing me just yet, so he captured me and put me to work in Ragefire Chasm.”  
“Unimportant?” Varian interrupted.  
“Actually, you should know about this,” I said, ignoring him, “Garrosh is building a fortress underneath Orgrimmar. He wanted me to help finish building it, but his first assignment was for me to tame a gigantic devilsaur named Thok the Bloodthirsty. When I wasn't doing that, I was stuck in a cage. But I figured out a plan. The Kor’kron wanted me to tame it to kill everything except the Kor’kron themselves. I decided to befriend Thok, and use him to escape, in return for helping him escape as well to Sholazar Basin. However, Garrosh appeared and reduced my time to train him to one day, so I had to act fast. In the middle of the night, I used a hook made of hay to get the keys to my cage, and ran to initiate Thok and I’s plan. We made a mad dash to escape, Thok knocking down the doors while I rode on his back. I took him to Sholazar and came here.”  
“But we tried to track and contact you.” Noqueius said, “It didn't work. Why?”  
“Because of this.” I said, holding up the broken armlet, “It blocks magical transmissions. At least that’s what the guard told me.” Khadgar took the armlet from my hand and examined it.  
“It’s certainly enchanted.” He said, “See these runes? It not only blocks transmissions, but also blocks the users magic in general. Anyone wearing these runes would not be able to cast anything. I’ll dispose of it later.” He huffed and put it in his bag.   
“I still can’t believe you got out.” Noqueius said.  
“Thank you for your undying faith in me.” I said with a grin. She rolled her eyes in supposed annoyance, but I caught her smiling.  
“We know where Garrosh is now, however.” I said, serious again, “We should attack before he finishes his fortress. I didn’t see the inner chamber but something was certainly dangerous and wrong there. I could feel it.”  
“Even so,” Khadgar said, “We shouldn't just rush into this. That would just get us all captured, if not killed.”  
“But we have a opportunity.” I argued.  
“He is right, Calderia.” Varian said, “It is too dangerous. We need a plan first.”  
“…Fine.” I sighed, “But we can’t wait too long.”  
“…Indeed.” Noqueius admitted, “Garrosh himself is too dangerous to be left alone.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Then I will speak with the race leaders.” Varian said, “Can you be the Horde emissary?”  
“What?! I can’t do that! You need someone with heavy influence in the Horde. In case you don’t remember, we’re at war. One Blood Elf isn’t going to be enough to bring this together.”  
“I might be able to persuade Thrall to help.” Khadgar interjected, “Even though he’s no longer warcheif, he still holds much influence with the Horde.”  
“I would, however, like to be there. Something I forgot to mention was the orc guard forced me to help fortify their defenses against the race leaders. I need to warn them.”  
“Then you will be there.” Varian said.  
“Thank you.”  
“We’ll get started right away.” Khadgar said, “But you should rest for a while. It looks like your captors never dressed the wound on your shoulder.” My shoulder suddenly began hurting terribly. I had forgot about the gash a Kor’kron gave me. I noticed that the bandage had fallen off with all the commotion.  
“That’s probably smart.” I said, “Do you know if there are any bandages here?”  
“We do.” Varian said, “Go up to the guest chambers and I will have someone bring some to you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’ll show you.” Noqueius said. She led me up some stairs with blue carpeting over the steps to the second floor and down a hallway with the same carpeting and turned a corner and into a spacious bedroom. The bedroom had a white canopy bed with blue bedding, a large window overlooking the city, a white dresser, a small blue couch and nightstands next to the bed. While I looked around the grand room, Noqueius went past the dresser and to a cabinet I didn't notice and took out some bandages.  
“Arm up.” She said. I raised my arm and slid down the sleeve of the robe. Noqueius wrapped the bandage around my shoulder as tightly as she could and tied it off.  
“You’re lucky it didn't get infected in that cage.” She said.   
“Thank you.” I said, sliding the sleeve back up, “I hope Khadgar can get Thrall’s help.”  
“He will. Thrall knows how much of a threat Garrosh has become.”  
“I’m worried about this council with the leaders. We’re at war with each other. I can’t really see this going peacefully.”  
“Like I said, Garrosh is too much of a threat to Azeroth and beyond. I believe we can put aside our differences for a short time.”  
“Even so, I’ll speak to Khadgar to see if he can get the Kirin’tor to let us use the Purple Parlor. Dalaran is a sanctuary. No one would dare attack there.”  
“I’ll talk to him. You need rest.”  
“Noqueius-“  
“Rest, Calderia.”  
“…Fine.”  
“Good. I’ll be back in a little while.”  
“I’m not a child, Noqueius.”  
“To me you are.”  
“Come on, I’m only 112 years younger than you!” I was about to protest again, but she had already left. I huffed and lied on the bed, rolling on my side to look out the window. Last time I lied like this, I had been thinking about how I would never see Varian again, but here I am, lying in Stormwind Keep and I knew that nothing would be the same. With that slightly troubling thought, I closed my eyes to nap and pass the time until Noqueius returned.

When I woke, it was morning again and Noqueius was reading a book on the couch.   
“You’re up.” She said, putting her book down, “Good.”  
“How long was I asleep?” I asked.  
“Twelve hours at least. I don’t blame you. Hell, you rode a giant devilsaur out of Ragefire Chasm and Orgrimmar, then rode it on a flight to Northrend, all that after laboring in an underground fortress.”  
“Did you speak to Khadgar about the Purple Parlor?”  
“Yes. He came back saying that Lady Jaina Proudmoore will allow it, however, she is going to be there. ‘Anything to bring down Garrosh’ I think she said.”  
“Well, I see why she would want to be there. I mean, Garrosh destroyed Theramore and everything she had, not to mention Arthas… However she holds a great grudge against the Horde, all because of Garrosh. I’m even more nervous now that she’s going to be there.”  
“It will be fine. I’ll be out on the balcony in case something goes wrong.”  
“…Alright.”  
“The council is today. You should get ready and go downstairs. And no weapons, that’s apart of the deal.”  
“What am I supposed to wear?”  
“Something formal, but not too formal. I’m sure the others will be wearing armor of some sort.”  
“Then should I wear armor?”  
“Your armor is kind of old.”  
“Well then I ask again, what should I wear?”  
“You can go down to one of the armor shops and get something,”  
“Except the orcs took all my gold.”  
“Then take this.” Noqueius said, tossing me a small bag of coins.  
“Noqueius, I can’t take your money.”  
“I’ve been fighting for a long time, Calderia. I have plenty of gold.” I’d never really noticed it but when she said that, I noticed how battle-weary she looked. I realized how much we were alike; both weary and grieving, yet hiding it from everyone, even ourselves.  
“Thank you.” I said, keeping my thoughts to myself. Still in the blue robe Noqueius lent me, I put on a hooded cloak, left the keep and looked about old town in search of an armor merchant, and found a small shop named ‘Limited Immunity’. The owner of the shop was a human male.  
“Welcome to Limited Immunity.” He said, “Let me know if you need help finding anything.”  
“Thank you.” I said, not really paying attention as I looked around. One armor set caught my eye. It was simple-ish and grey. It covered from my neck to my feet, with a small wolf’s head on the collar and belt. Wrapped around the back was a wolf pelt. Despite its simplicity, it really was quite nice, and had great function.  
“Ah, you like the wolf armor, eh?” The owner said, “Not many notice it, favoring the more intricate pieces.”  
“How much is it?”  
“Well, it’s on sale, since as I said, no one has liked it so far. It’s normally seventy five gold, but with the sale, it’s forty five.”  
“I’ll take it.” I said immediately, tossing his a handful of gold as I took down the armor.  
“Thank you, and have a good day, miss.”  
“Same to you.” I said leaving the shop.

When I got back to the keep, I had donned my wolf armor, boots, and gauntlets, my mother’s necklace around my neck. As I walked into the throne room, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail using a solid turquoise hair clamp, and brushed past the golden hoops in my ears. Khadgar, Varian and Noqueius were waiting for me.   
“None of you have weapons, right?” Khadgar said, eyeing us, “If you don’t leave them here, Lady Proudmoore will confiscate them.”  
“I feel like it is a mistake,” Varian said, “But no, I am not armed.” Noqueius and I nodded in agreement.  
“Then let’s go.” Khadgar said, opening a portal to Dalaran.


	13. Chapter 13

The portal took us right outside the Violet Citadel where Lady Jaina Proudmoore was waiting. I remembered her from when I was on the Alliance. She was engaged to Arthas for a while, but they canceled it because of their commitments to the Silver Hand and Kirin’tor. She turned and looked at Noqueius and I in disgust, reminding me of her hate for the Horde. She looked different than I remembered. Her once golden hair is now pure white with a blonde streak.  
“The leaders are already in the Parlor.” She said to Khadgar, trying to ignore us, “I suggest you hurry.” We started to walk past her, but she stopped me.  
“Necklace.” She said, holding her hand out, “I know enchantment when I see it. You didn't honestly believe you could sneak it past me?”  
“To be honest, I forgot about it.” I said, undoing the clasp, “It was my mother’s. Here.” She took the necklace and eyed me for a moment.  
“…Do I know you?” She asked.  
“I doubt you remember me. After all, the last time I saw you was over 21 years ago.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Calderia Alexandra Ballineth. I was friends with Arthas.” A quick look of sorrow and surprise flashed across her face when I mentioned Arthas, before her cold demeanor took over again.  
“They’re waiting for us.” She said, changing the subject. She swiftly walked into the citadel and through a portal to the Purple Parlor.  
Inside the Purple Parlor, a large table had been set up with all the race leaders present. On the Alliance side of the table, representing the Night Elves is Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of Elune, representing the Worgens, King Genn Graymane, representing the Draenei, Prophet Velen, representing the Gnomes, High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, representing the Dwarves, High Thane Falstad Wildhammer, and, of course, representing the humans is the High King of the Alliance, Varian Wrynn. On the Horde side, representing the Blood Elves is Regent Lord Lor’themar Theron, representing the Forsaken, Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, representing the Trolls, Leader of the Darkspear Tribe Vol’jin, representing the Goblins, Trade Prince Gallywix, representing the Tauren, High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof, and representing the orcs once more, Thrall the World Shaman. The tension in the room was so extreme you could practically feel it. Sylvanas in particular was glaring at the Alliance, as if appraising weaknesses already. All the race leaders of the Horde and Alliance in one room, all restraining themselves as to not break out into a fight. Jaina took her seat at the head of the table, Khadgar at the foot, and I took the empty seat next to him on the Horde side. Noqueius was leaning her back against the balcony, watching us. I felt so out of place. As I sat down, some of the leaders looked at me in confusion.  
“I don’t mean to be rude,” Tyrande said, straitening her intricate white robe, “but who is this?”  
“This is Calderia Ballineth.” Khadgar said, “She is here to provide information on Garrosh’s current situation.” Tyrande nodded in understanding.  
“I have casted arcane language so we all may speak with each other. We all know why we’re here.” Khadgar continued, “Garrosh has become too much of a threat to all of Azeroth and beyond, and needs to be dealt with” Murmurs of agreement passed around the room.  
“He does need to be struck down.” Sylvanas said rather bluntly, “But given by the fact that all of us were required to gather together, I assume that the situation is worse than we know.”  
“I can confirm this.” I said, feeling intimidated among the great leaders of Azeroth, “The second time I was captured-“  
“The second time you were captured?” Falstad asked, “You managed to be captured twice?”  
“In her defense,” Khadgar interjected, “the second time she gave herself up to help Prince Anduin, the gladiators Broll and Valeera, and I escape after a rescue of King Wrynn.”  
“Honorable.” Velen remarked. The leaders were all staring at me, expecting me to continue.  
“Ahem-“ I coughed, “Anyway, the second time I was captured, Garrosh intended to kill me, but after they escaped, he thought me not worth the trouble yet, and set me to work. What I didn’t realize was that he has built a giant fortress underneath Orgrimmar, armed to the teeth with his Kor’kron army.”  
“What did they want you to do dere if it be dat formidable?” Vol’jin asked.  
“First of all, they had a aggressive large devilsaur they wanted me to tame, as I am a beast mastery hunter. Second, they wanted me to fortify their defenses even more by… exploiting your weaknesses.” They raised their eyebrows and exchanged looks with each other. I saw Noqueius look away from us awkwardly.  
“I told them as little as possible, of course.” I continued quickly, “And that’s also why I’m here. I know most of their new defenses. They will be expecting an attack by sea, and have posted many guards there, as well as the protodrake Galakras. In front of the gates themselves, we can expect some sort of automaton, or armed beast. Inside the city will be many of Garrosh’s most powerful and trusted generals. But however hard penetrating the gates will be, I’m more worried about the underground fortress. It was huge. Many traps lie in wait for someone to take a wrong step.”  
“If all this is true,” Genn said, “then how did you escape? Were you rescued?”  
“No. I specifically instructed Khadgar and the others to not come after me, as they would only get themselves captured as well. I escaped with the devilsaur. I did succeed in taming it and made a deal. If he would get me free, I would relocate him to Sholazar Basin. I unlocked his chains in the middle of the night and rode on his back to safety.” Sylvanas raised an eyebrow in surprise of my story, but stayed silent.  
“Let us get back to the matter at hand.” Jaina said, “We know now that Orgrimmar has become even more defended, but we still need a battle plan.”  
“Indeed.” Tyrande agreed.  
“Any ideas?” Gallywix asked, fiddling with a gold ring on his green finger.  
“Even though they are expecting it,” Varian said, “I still believe we should attack by sea.”  
“Except, like you said,” Gelbin argued, “they are expecting as such.”  
“What of the rear gates?” Thrall asked me.  
“That won’t work either.” I said, shaking my head, “I tried to divert their attention away from the rear gates, telling them how difficult it would be to go through Ashenvale, Mount Hyjal, and Azhara, however they ignored me and stationed guards there as well.”  
“So are you trying to tell us that it’s impossible?” Baine asked.  
“It’s not impossible. Just not ideal.”  
“Certainly not ideal.” Sylvanas muttered.  
“But this is mostly why we called this meeting, because if I have learned anything in my sixteen years of fighting, it’s that when the Horde and Alliance unite, there is no foe we cannot overcome.” The room slipped into thoughtful silence. The leaders looked at each other uncertainly. I glanced at the balcony and saw Noqueius smiling at me approvingly. Varian was the first to speak.  
“Then let’s make a plan.”  
“To cover more ground,” Sylvanas said, “I suggest that the Alliance and the Horde take separate ways to get to Orgrimmar. I feel like this is the best and least risky course of action, for if one group is killed, the other can continue fighting.”  
“I agree.” Tyrande said, “I can get the Alliance there by way of Darnassus.”  
“The Horde can come in by sea.” Vol’jin said.  
“I’m afraid that there is something we must do before sieging Orgrimmar.” I interjected, “As I have learned, and believe you all know, Garrosh used the Pools of Power in Pandaria to revive the heart of Y’Sharrj and use it to be his ultimate weapon. I believe we have a better chance of defeating Garrosh if we cleanse the corruption growing within the vale.”  
“Then what’s the plan?” Gallywix asked me. I didn't really think it was my place to be giving battle plans to these great and powerful heroes, but it looked like it was what they expected.  
“…My mentor, Noqueius and I will lead a group of heroes into the Pools of Power underneath the Mogu’shan Palace.” I said slowly, “I would like Lady Proudmoore and Regent Lord Lor’themar to trail behind us, meet us in the final chamber and provide us portals to Orgrimmar. The Dark Lady would be waiting on a boat for us near the Orgrimmar docks, and whoever survived the battles in the Pools of Power combined with us four should be enough to kill Galakras. Before we fight the armored beast in front of the gates, Vol’jin would be waiting to join us there, and after the beast is killed we will clear a path into the city. We will kill our way into their fortress and Thrall would scout ahead. We continue fighting until we get to Garrosh, at which point anyone left that wishes to, are welcome to help in the battle.” The entire room was silent again as they stared at me, tension forgotten.  
“Ahem-“ I coughed embarrassedly, “if that’s what you want to do.”  
“That…” Genn said, “Is actually a good plan.” Murmurs of agreement passed around the room. Noqueius was beaming at me from the balcony.  
“Well, thanks to Miss Ballineth, we now have a battle plan.” Thrall said.  
“Yes.” Jaina said, “I suggest we attack tomorrow. Let us all prepare and meet at the Shrine of Seven Stars tomorrow morning. There are portals on the balcony to your respective capitals.” Jaina and Khadgar left the Parlor as the leaders stood and went through the portals, some glaring at the opposite faction and muttering. Varian stayed behind and Noqueius came in from the balcony. I almost crumbled to the ground when the leaders left.  
“Gods, that was stressful.” I said.  
“What? Why?” Noqueius asked.  
“Seriously? The race leaders so intimidating. It was like being a housecat among lions.”  
“I am a race leader, and you aren’t intimidated by me.” Varian pointed out.  
“Well, that’s because I know you well enough. But honestly, that was when I was a noblewoman, with a title and everything. While I don’t regret taking up arms in the name of peace, the loss of status has made me intimidated by you and the other leaders.”  
“Hold on a moment. If I cared about your social status, I would not have come to see you in the Stockades.”  
Do you want to be alone? I heard Noqueius ask in my head.  
What? How are you doing this? I thought back.  
A spell. I’ll wait for you in Orgrimmar.  
“I can tell this is kind of a private conversation.” She said aloud, stepping backwards towards the balcony through Orgrimmar portal. I sighed through my nose.  
“I didn’t imply that you cared about my social status.” I said after a moment, “Although that is perfectly reasonable, especially considering how I kept my surviving a secret and only revealed it to you in a time of need.”  
“I will admit I was a bit shocked, confused, and hurt when my guards told me there was a blood elf who spoke Common and matched your description in the Stockades.” He said, “At first I could not understand why you didn’t tell me you were alive. But if you were in my Stockades, I thought you would need my help.” I bit my lip and looked at the floor.  
“You didn’t have to come and try to get me out. Hell, you had no reason to!”  
“I could not just let you die! No matter how confused I was, I could not have just left you to die. I could not lose you again. Why can’t you see that?”  
“…Let us not argue. There is an important battle tomorrow.” I tried to leave, but he grabbed my arm.  
“Calderia-“  
“…Yes?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
“…Never mind. You’re right that there is a vital battle tomorrow.” He sighed and dropped my arm. I lingered for a moment in silence before going through the portal.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up early the next day, despite taking a long time to fall asleep. I had lain in bed for several hours stressing about whether or not my plan would work, if we would survive, if I would be able to maintain my composure among the leaders of the Alliance and Horde. I also thought about what would happen afterwards if we did defeat Garrosh. Would we peacefully go our separate ways until the next battle? Or would we try to kill each other, then and there? It made me think about my allegiances. Of course I knew that my true allegiance is to the Horde, but I doubted for a moment if that was where I truly belonged. The Sin’dorei, my people, had my allegiance, and if they side with the Horde, I must too. In a way, it was in their defense I took up arms; therefore, I fight for the Horde. And I like the Horde now. I thought about what I cared about on the Alliance in the first place. I thought hard, but could only think of four things; the peace, the civility, my family, and, well, Varian. I furrowed my brow as I wondered what it was that he was going to tell me. However a snore from Noqueius in the bed beside mine interrupted my thoughts and a few minutes later I fell asleep. Now, I groaned in the bright morning light and rolled on my side to look in the mirror, my hair a mess. I sat up and looked at Noqueius, who was fast asleep. I sighed, got out of bed and tried to get ready for the battle in an attempt to not be alone with my thoughts. I looked out the window into the Valley of Strength and watched the Orcs, Forsaken, and other races mill about, some going to the bank, others to the auction house. I had just enough time to brush my hair, put on my armor and find a helm before I saw Kor’kron heading into the Cleft of Shadow.  
“Noqueius!” I called, trying to wake her up.  
“What?” She groaned.  
“We’re going to be late.” I stressed. She grumbled, got out of bed and thankfully only took five minutes to get ready.  
“Let’s go.” She said, picking up her staff. I slung my bow over my back, attached my sword to my side, strapped a knife to my shin, put on my helm, and headed to the Valley of Honor where the portal to Pandaria was waiting.

The portal (thankfully) took me right outside the Shrine of Seven Stars, one of the two shrines in this region. The Shrine was absolutely beautiful. To large marble staircases led from the ground to the actual Shrine. It was a large, white, gold and red colored building with a shining roof. On the balcony was a tree with golden leaves. The inside had high ceilings, a statue of a Mogu, blue staircases, fountains, a small Inn, a bank, and portals to Alliance cities. Noqueius and I swiftly ran to the portal room, where most of the leaders were waiting.  
“Tyrande is waiting in Ashenvale for our call.” Falstad said, “Jaina and Lor’themar are also waiting in front of the Mogu’shan palace for you. The rest of us will join Sylvanas in Durotar. Were you able to gather some aid?”  
“I rallied some people to help us.” Noqueius said, “They’re waiting outside the Shrine.”  
“Everything seems to be going to plan.” Varian said, “Lets get started.” The leaders nodded and walked through an Orgrimmar portal.  
“Be careful.” He told me quietly.  
“You too.” I said. He nodded and followed the others to Orgrimmar.  
“I didn’t know you got some help.” I said, turning to Noqueius.  
“Well, I had a little bit of time while you were finishing up your conversation with Varian.” She said.  
“How many did you get?”  
“Not as many as I would like. I got about ten Sin’dorei, four Forsaken, three Trolls, and five Tauren.”  
“No Alliance?”  
“No. I can’t influence the Alliance soldiers at all.”  
“Well, I guess twenty two soldiers is the best we’re going to get. We just have to hope they all survive.”  
“Indeed, for our sake as well as theirs.”

Noqueius and I rushed out to the Mogu’shan Palace to meet with Jaina, Lor’themar, and the horde soldiers. Noqueius and I did a quick warrior’s salute to Lor’themar and a nod to Jaina, before turning towards the soldiers.  
“I presume my mentor has explained to you all our mission.” I said, “In which case, we have no time to lose, as the others are already in position.” Noqueius turned to Jaina and Lor’themar.  
“As Calderia said, we’ll clear the way to the final chamber.” She said, “Give us some time, then follow.” As they nodded, Noqueius and I sieged the Pools of Power under the palace.

The Pools of Power were… interesting. The architecture was like much of Pandaria; intricately engraved walls, odd runes. It was actually quite beautiful. The Pools of Power seemed more like a waterway; bright blue water flowed from all directions in ducts in the ground to a central duct that ran through a long hallway. As our group descended a staircase to the circular entry room, I noticed Lorewalker Cho waiting for us.  
“Lorewalker Cho?” I asked, walking over to him.  
“Ah, Calderia, we adventure together again,” He said, hugging me, “however this time, I am afraid that the circumstances are much more dire.” We all began walking down the long hallway.  
“This land is scarred!” He continued, “The ever blooming trees and plants wither and die, as the water from the pools drain away. Once, the Titans used these life-giving waters to create and shape all life in Pandaria. It is these waters that kept the Vale in bloom. Their runoff into the Valley of the Four Winds created the most fertile farmland in the world! And now, the malignance of the Old God has manifested itself within the waters.” The group had stopped in another circular room where a giant water elemental stood in the central waters.  
“Such a foul, foul thing.” Cho said, “Destroy it, before it seeps itself into the soil and corrupts all of Pandaria!”  
“Lorewalkers aren’t quite warriors are they?” A blood elf asked quietly.  
“Well they are basically historians.” I said, “From what I’ve read, this titanic elemental is the physical embodiment of the Pools of Power, Immerseus, the Tears of the Vale, who has been corrupted by the release of the Sha of Pride.”  
“Thank you for that history lesson,” One of the Forsaken warlocks grumbled, “but can we just kill it already?”  
“I don’t think we’re supposed to kill it.” I said, turning to Cho, “We’re supposed to… purify it, right?” He nodded with a proud smile, as if thinking about how far I’d come. A scoff from the Forsaken brought me back to the present.  
“Alright.” I said, cracking my neck, “Lets go.”  
“Finally!” The warlock exclaimed, and shot a bolt of shadow at Immerses. The elemental roared and shot sha energy at all of us. I jumped out of the way and avoided being harmed, though others were not as lucky. They writhed as the sha corruption spread throughout their veins. Noqueius and the unharmed druids cast their purifying spells as fast as they could to stop the sha energy from taking over them. The energy suddenly exploded out of them and dissipated immediately. As they stood back up, I shot Immerseus with as many arrows as I could; but nothing seemed to hurt him, and my arrows just floated around in the elemental’s body.  
“Why can’t I touch him?!” I shouted in frustration.  
“I don’t think we can kill-er-purify him with physical attacks.” A blood elf mage said, “I think we can only touch it with magic.”  
“…I suppose that makes sense.” I said, embarrassingly realizing that I was out of arrows, “…Which means there’s nothing I can do.”  
“Don’t worry!” The mage said, “We’ll get this thing down in a jiffy.” My cheeks a deep red, I dodged a watery attack and landed near Cho.  
“This is humiliating.” I told him, sitting and crossing my arms.  
“It’s normal to run out of arrows, friend.” He assured me.   
“Still…” I huffed. The warlock bound the elemental’s “legs” in chains of shadow, keeping it from moving. This infernal waiting was driving me insane. I was sure that they could handle it themselves, but I had to help somehow, except I didn’t have any magic. Then I remembered: I forgot to do my morning meditation these past few days, which meant that I have to sate this magic addiction, and I had the means right here. This titanic elemental should do the trick, and with it’s magic weakened, it would fall faster. Decided, I stood and poured all of my focus and attention into my Arcane Torrent. I stretched out an arm to Immerseus and closed my eyes. Twisting my hand, I felt it’s magical energy flowing through my arm and felt my hunger being sated. Immerseus roared as his magic was drained. As Noqueius channeled a healing spell into a wounded blood elf paladin, she noticed my actions out of the corner of her eye.   
“Calderia, be careful!” She yelled, “Don’t drain too much! We’re trying to purify him, not kill him!”  
UNFINISHED


	15. Chapter 15

Noqueius knew as well as I that while returning to the Horde was the right thing, it would not be easy. I wished we had Thrall to help us. I also didn’t know what to do when we got there. Some of the citizens came up to us when we arrived and expressed how relieved they were that we were alive, others shied away when we came past. Noqueius and I got a room at an inn in the Valley of Honor, where we planned our next move. We soon got a letter that popped through a portal in our room. Noqueius spread it out and read:

ATTENTION HEROES, ADVENTURERS, DEFNDERS OF AZEROTH!  
Archmage Khadgar, hero of the Second War, is assembling a collaboration of Azeroth’s strongest to bravely step through the Dark Portal and stop the Iron Horde’s invasion of Azeroth.  
Champions who are interested in glory can meet Khadgar at the base of the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands  
Safety not guaranteed

“Well that sounds… nice?” I said.  
“Wait, Iron Horde?” Noqueius said, “I thought I heard something about that. People said it was being supposing being lead by a Hellscream. Either Grommosh or Garrosh.”  
“So he fled through the Dark Portal?” I said, suddenly interested.  
“It seems so.” Noqueius said.  
“Well then, what are we waiting for?” I said, “Lets get going!”  
“Uh, don’t you think you should get some armor on first?” She asked, pointing out my tattered and bloody clothing.  
“Oh, right.” I said.

 

Donned in new dark armor and a bloody bandana made from my cloth tunic, Noqueius and I mounted and traveled back to the Blasted Lands and the Dark Portal.  
“Nice to see you again so soon.” Khadgar said when we arrived, “Though I wish it were under other circumstances.”  
“Indeed.” I said, looking at the giant portal. There were two giant hooded stone statues on either side and the portal itself was colored with greens, reds, purples and black. It was indeed a dark portal.  
“Let’s push on, shall we?” Noqueius said. I looked over at her and was confused. She looked a little… frightened. I suddenly realized that I was finally her level. So if this would frighten me, it would frighten her as well. Thrall, an important looking draenei and many other heroes were here as well. Khadgar gave the signal and we ran towards the portal, Thrall and the draenei going first, knocking aside enemy orcs and kicking one through the portal.  
“By the Light.” I muttered when we got through. There was a gigantic army of the Iron Horde, with cannons and tanks and the like. We were hopelessly outnumbered.  
“Press on!” Thrall yelled. Swallowing my fear, I ran forward, calling Magria, and shooting the orcs in my path. A soldier told me to go shut down some crystals. There were small rooms on the corners of the portal, which I assumed held the crystals. It was spooky. Ghosts of draenei and orcs floated around, attempting to kill me. Magria kept them busy as I shut down the crystals. I was then instructed to do the unthinkable. I was to free the orc who had ordered the first attack on Azeroth, the one who had started this infernal war, Gul’dan. We needed his bonds to be broken, as they are tied to the portal. If we break the bonds, the portal would shut down, another bittersweet situation. The Iron Horde would not get to Azeroth, but we would be stuck here, on Draenor. However I had my orders. I ran to the room below us and started deactivating runes.  
“What’s this?” Gul’dan said, “A little elf here to free me?”  
“Hold your tongue, you bastard.” I spat, “This is not about you.”  
“Of course, of course.” He laughed as I began to deactivate the final rune. His bonds shattered and I heard a great rumbling above. I ran upstairs to see the portal shut down.   
“They called this a suicide mission,” Khadgar said, “But I don’t plan on throwing away any lives meaninglessly. Everyone, with me!” Without the portal, we ran through the archway and behind it, into a jungle. Khadgar got us stationed in a hut and asked Noqueius and I to free some prisoners and burn some huts to buy some time. Noqueius went after the prisoners and I burned the huts with pleasure before returning to Khadgar who then pressed on to a cliffside overlooking a temple. The people there seemed to be doing blood sacrifices, but it was turning the victims into monstrosities. Noqueius was asked to stay at the camp and heal the injured while I was paired with an orc to shut down the temple.  
“You see that altar down there?” Khadgar asked, pointing to the temple, “There’s a magical eye at the peak, and I fear our group will not survive if it sees us. Distract the eye, Calderia, do whatever you have to do to shut it down.”  
“On it.” I said, running with the orc to the temple.  
“We need to shut down the blood orbs first!” The orc yelled over the commotion.  
“On it!” I said again, running to red orbs around the temple and hacking them to pieces with the sword I now carried. I ran onto a bridge at the top to dismantle the last one, the orc behind me. We were being sniped by something by the cliffside to the east.  
“I know what I must do.” The orc said, “You, shoot down the eye.”  
“What are you going to do?” I asked. He didn’t answer, but jumped into the pit of blood below!  
“LOK’TAR, OGAR!” He yelled as he fell. He climbed out of the pit a monster.  
“Stop the Iron Horde!” He yelled, “Save the others!” He was at the cliffside now, killing the sniper. Khadgar and the others were now below me.  
“His sacrifice will not be in vain.” Khadgar said as he saw the horrified look on my face, “We must keep moving.”  
“Yes.” I said, snapping out of it. I jumped safely onto the ground below and caught up with the others. They were running to an arena of some sort.  
“Oh, come on!” I said, “This has got to be a trap.”  
“Trap or not we need to press forward.” Noqueius said.  
“Indeed.” Khadgar said. We ran into the arena. A very pale, practically white, orc with a hook for a hand and long black hair was standing above the arena. I recognized him from some lore. This was Kargath Bladefist.  
“You entered my arena, strangers,” He said, “Now you will either leave as victors or as corpses. Now, kill your hundred, or die trying!” Dozens orcs flooded through doors and began attacking. I could guess there were at least one hundred. Here, I was concerned. Noqueius did her best to heal and damage and for the first time I saw panic in her eyes. Khadgar and Thrall were bursting out spells, but despite being outnumbered; I saw the battle turning to our side. Soon, we had killed our hundred.  
“Hmph.” Kargath said, “I only counted 99 kills, wizard.”  
“Well I guess we owe you one then.” Khadgar said, releasing a frost nova, freezing the guards.  
“After them!” Kargath yelled, frustrated, “Don’t let them get away!”  
“Quickly, into that cave!” Khadgar yelled, running towards a nearby cave, “Before they thaw!” We got into the cave safely and Khadgar managed to blow up the entrance just in time.  
“We can’t stay here long.” He said, “Me must move.”  
“Yes.” Thrall said, “Push on.” We moved through the cave, dodging strange new orcs we came across and to an opening, where a frightening orc I was told was named Keli’dan the Breaker stood, blocking our path.  
“You- from beyond the portal!” He said, “You will make a marvelous sacrifice.”  
Without help, I engaged the orc, who seemed to be a powerful warlock in some places. I took him down faster than I should have been able to.  
“Ner’zhul… help me!” He groaned as he died. A black portal appeared and a figured that I assumed as Ner’zhul stepped through.  
“Worthless…” He muttered as he stared at the dead orc, “Enough of your scurrying, rats.”  
“Not so fast, Ner’zhul.” Khadgar said, entering the room.  
“Yes… step closer!” He laughed, “And I shall bury you alive for the glory of the Iron Horde!”  
“Khadgar, get us out of here!” Thrall yelled as the cavern started to collapse. Khadgar swiftly teleported us out.   
“That was close.” He panted, “No turning back now. We press on, through the very jaws of the beast.” We were in a valley, with iron mechanics and lava pools everywhere. Suddenly an orc in large black armor covering his entire body stepped forward on top of a roof.  
“What’s this?” He yelled, “What’s going on down there?”  
“We don’t have much time!” Khadgar continued, “Everyone, to high ground!” I got the heroes, prisoners, slaves and allies to high ground as Khadgar began a spell. He was going to break the dam. The entire place was flooded, with Khadgar nowhere to be seen.  
“Khadgar!” I yelled, looking through the water. However a portal appeared in front of me, with Khadgar popping through.  
“Gah!” He said, coughing up some water, “Well now, I guess we've made quite an impact.” I looked into the distance and saw a giant tank standing there.  
“We cannot risk the reactivation of the Dark Portal.” A dwarf said, “Thaelin should have figured out how to get that tank working by now. Go with him and turn that tank on them!” A dwarf whom I assumed was Thaelin ran with me to the tank. We climbed a chain to the top where a cannon was waiting.  
“The way I see it, there’s two ways to stop this tank from going through the portal.” He said once we were at the top, “Break the tank, or USE the dang thing to BLOW UP the portal! I’ll get it working while you use that cannon to keep the orcs off our back!” He started fiddling with the mechanisms while I got to the cannon, trying to figure out how it worked. I found a lever next to the cannon and figured it was used to fire. I properly lined the weapon up and started killing the orcs. I was successfully keeping the orcs at bay while Thaelin muttered to himself.  
“Gah, these controls don't make sense!” He said at one point, “Remind me never to use something designed by an orc.” Soon he yelled:  
“That's it! I’ve got her running! Let’s finish this.” He then shot down the Dark Portal, demolishing the thing. I saw Thrall and the draenei staring at the portal in disbelief.  
“What have we done?” I muttered under my breath as I watched the portal collapse. I was worried about how we would get home. But we didn't have time for that. The Iron Horde was coming and we were in the home stretch.  
“That danged army should be here any minute!” Thaelin yelled, “Let’s move!” We jumped off the tank and caught up with the others.  
“The docks. Run to the docks.” Khadgar said, beginning to panic, “Run. RUN!”  
“I see ships ahead.” Noqueius said.  
“This way! Go, go, go!” Khadgar yelled.  
“There is no place to run, outsiders!” I heard Grommash Hellscream yell, “This is MY world! We will find you!”  
“Ignore his threats!” Farseer Drek’thar, who had joined us at some point, yelled, “We go to Frostfire Ridge for reinforcements!” We got on the boats and took off to the sea.


	16. Chapter 16

Our boat pulled up to snowy tundra that I assumed was Frostfire Ridge. Drek’thar, Thrall, Khadgar and Noqueius accompanied me.   
“My eyes may not work, but the familiar chill of the air is comforting.” Drek’thar said.  
“You mentioned a Frostwolf Chieftain…” Thrall asked  
“Ah, yes. Garad’s youngest.” He said, “A noble soul named Durotan.”  
“Durotan!” Thrall and I exclaimed.  
Thrall’s father is here?! I thought.  
“Wise beyond his years, but still young.” He said, “I fear he has been thrust into gronn’s jaws – our people are in great danger.” Suddenly we came upon a red orc in wolf’s skin.  
“Drek’thar old friend,” He yelled happily, “You’re alive.”  
“I can barely stand, Durotan,” He said, “But thanks to these heroes, I am still alive.” We mounted and began to ride up the hill.  
“These are champions from beyond the portal,” Drek’thar continued, “And have pledged to fight the Iron Horde.”  
“I know your eyes don't work, shaman,” Durotan said, “But this one has green skin.”  
“I do not need eyes to see it.” He said, “They are noble of heart. They saved our kin- including your brother.”  
“Very well, strangers.” Durotan said, looking at us, “You have earned the trust of our shaman. I will not turn away your help.” He had leaded us up to an outlook of mostly flat and snowy ground.  
“This land should serve our needs well.” Thrall told me, “I leave it up to you to decide how to best use it, commander.”  
Commander? I thought, He’s promoting me to commander? Thrall seemed to find my disbelief amusing.  
“Without you, none of us would have made it to the shores of my homeland.” Thrall continued, “You will be the one to lead our forces here on Draenor. This is your garrison to be found. I leave you to plant the banner and claim this territory. When you are ready, I will have Khadgar open a portal to bring a few necessary reinforcements.” Thrall stepped forward as I planted the Horde flag.  
“This terrain is ideal for a stronghold.” He said.  
“I can open up a portal to Orgrimmar only briefly.” Khadgar said, “Reinforcements are standing by, I hope?”  
“The very best.” Thrall assured him. A strike team came through the portal including a familiar goblin.  
“Somebody call for a fixer?” He said. Khadgar sighed skeptically.  
“… You’re entrusting a goblin to be your foreman?” He asked.  
“Gazlowe oversaw the construction of Orgrimmar.” Thrall said.  
Orgrimmar!” Gazlowe said, “The impenetrable fortress!” Gazlowe bowed, clearly proud of his work.  
“Wasn’t it recently sacked?” Khadgar reminded him in a sarcastic tone. Gazlowe grumbled a bit.  
“Yeah, yeah, okay,” He said, “One little sacking.”  
“I’m afraid I must depart and rejoin our pack at Wor’gol.” Durotan said, turning to leave, “Aka’Mogosh.”  
“Alright, first thing we need is to clear out some trees.” Gazlowe said, “Commander, get those peons to work, will you?”  
“Of course.” I said. I rounded up all the Orgrimmar peons and marked trees for them to cut down, then returned to Gazlowe. He was marveling at how fast the peons were working.  
“Alright, time for the main event!” He said, “We’ve got the materials, we’ve got the manpower, we've got another thing that starts with ‘m’. Lets build this thing!” He directed me to a ridge to the west to watch the construction. I was amazed at how fast they worked. It only took them an hour to build a tier one garrison.  
“You’re going to want to build your barracks.” He instructed me, “Which your gonna need to properly bash in faces.” He handed me the blueprints and told me to pick a large enough plot to build it, but it seemed like only one plot was the right size. The peons got to work.  
“Most buildings take some time to construct.” He continued, “But seein’ how this is your first building, I’m gonna comp ya and employ my Senior Peon II to help out.” A large orc strode to the construction and yelled at the peons to work faster, and the barracks were done in no time.  
“A mighty fine barracks.” Gazlowe said, “I am sure Warmaster Zog will complain about how it needs to be bigger, and with more spikes. He likes spikes…” Gazlowe looked off towards the gate to the garrison.  
“Ah, speak of the devil.” He said, “So the new warcheif decided to send you Warmaster Zog to help with the operations. I heard the guy was notorious for organizing for the Alliance AND the Horde to face off the silithid at the Gates of Ahn’Qiraj. He was a general back then. Anyway, go talk to him about the barracks, I’m sure he’ll have some thoughts about how to run it.” I went to what Gazlowe called Town Hall to see Zog.  
“Ah, there you are, Commander.” He said, giving me a warrior’s salute, which I respectively returned.  
“A tauren named Olin Umberhide, who you freed on your way here,” Zog continued, “Has been ambushed outside your garrison. I recommend you rescue him.”  
“Of course!” I said, leaving Town Hall and mounting Invincible and running out the gates, following hoof tracks to a cave. I peered inside and saw ghostly white orcs around Olin, who was hanging by his legs from the ceiling. I snuck into the cave, used my wyvern sting arrow to poison the orcs and freed Olin.  
“You have my thanks once again, Commander.” He said, rubbing his legs where he was tied, “Those fiends were going to eat me alive. I will meet you back at the garrison.”

“Despite his recent captures, Olin Umberhide seems to be a tauren of some skill of combat,” Zog said when we returned, “He has certainly learned to get an enemy’s attention. I have a mission that might prove ideal for his skillsets. There’s some ogron threats nearby We can dispatch him immediately.”  
“Great.” I said, “Let’s do that.”  
“Remember Commander, as you venture across this savage land, you must recruit more followers to support your campaign.”  
“Cool.” I said awkwardly, still not used to being called commander.  
“Hey, Commander!” I heard Gazlowe call from outside.  
“Yes?” I asked.  
“I think, to kick start your campaign, You should make an appearance in Ashran.”“Ashran?”  
“Well, not really Ashran. The Horde town to the north of the battleground of Ashran, Warspear.”  
“A battleground? You mean, where the Alliance and Horde fight in, like, war games?”  
“Yeah, basically. And I think an appearance there would help.”  
“Alright, I’ll get on a wyvern immediately.” 

It was a long flight to Warspear, but when I finally got there, it was very crowded. From what I could tell, each of the horde races had their own corner of sorts with a portal to their respective cities. I checked into a nearby inn and sat at the bar for a few minutes, having a beer and speaking with the locals. I soon left the inn to explore Warspear. As I walked about, I heard people talking amongst themselves with praises for me.  
“By the Light! Is that Commander Calderia?” I heard an elf say, “It is! The greatest hunter who ever lived is here!” I stopped in my tracks.  
I think they’re going overboard here. I thought, I am certainly not the greatest hunter ever. I believe that title goes to Rexxar.  
“Oh my gods!” Another yelled, “Two great heroes are here?! Look!” The second elf pointed behind me, “It’s General Sylvius! The great Forsaken warlock!” I froze once again.  
WHAT?! I thought, almost yelling aloud, Sylvius? Warlock? It can’t be him! My father died 16 years ago! I turned around and saw an undead male standing with his back to me. It was indeed a warlock, with an imp was standing by his side.  
“Zorflip?” I said, recognizing the demon. The imp turned in my direction at the sound of his name.  
“S-Sylvius?!” I asked hopefully. The undead didn't move. I looked closer and saw the scraggily hair he had was my shade of violet black.  
“Father...?” I asked, becoming concerned.  
“I think you have me confused with someone else.” The undead said without turning, “I have no family.” He swiftly left. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him leave.  
I need to keep tabs on this one. I thought, A warlock named Sylvius, with an imp with the same name as my fathers, and my hair color? It’s too much of a coincidence for it not to be him.


	17. Chapter 17

I returned to my garrison with a thoughtful look on my face, because my father may be alive. Noqueius was in my garrison when I returned.  
“Is something wrong?” She asked.  
“You’ll never guess who I found in Warspear.” I said  
“Who?”  
“My father.”   
“What?! But I thought he was dead!”  
“He still technically is. He was raised as a Forsaken.”  
“I see. You’re sure he’s your father?”  
“I’m pretty sure. The warlock had my hair color, my father’s name and an imp with the same name my father’s had.” I looked around my garrison and noticed that Olin was back from his mission.   
“The ogron threat is taken care of.” He assured me before walking off.  
“Hey, Commander!” Gazlowe said, “Let’s construct another building.”  
“Another?” I asked, “Is it necessary?”  
“Yes.” He said, though I suspected he was lying. I chose an inn/tavern for my followers and I. Gazlowe assumed it would be done in about an hour, so I had some time to kill. I sat on a rock that overlooked my garrison and wondered when I could return home. I shook myself and reminded me that I needed to get Garrosh first. That was my vow.

The inn was finished so I got a room and over the next few weeks started research and tracking of Garrosh. I kept my ears open for Iron Horde activity and tracked it on a map of Draenor. There was some aggression against the frostwolves there in Frostfire Ridge that Noqueius and I took care of, but not involved enough for Garrosh to have led the attacks. So I turned my attention to Gorgrond. To the south, there were some Iron Horde attacks, near the borders of Gorgrond and Talador. Talador housed Shattrath, basically the Draenei capital here, and I could tell that it was a target, however I would consider that later. I had narrowed my search down to two zones: Nagrand, or the Spires of Arak. I was more confident in Nagrand, so I started sending my followers to spy around there. Khadgar soon came to visit.  
“Khadgar!” I greeted.  
“Hello, Commander.” He said, “One of your followers reported to me your findings of Garrosh’s location. You believe him to be in Nagrand?”  
“Yes.” I replied, “There’s too little Iron Horde aggression in Shadowmoon Valley and Frostfire Ridge, and there’s only activity directly related to the Iron Horde on the borders of Gorgrond and Talador, I doubt he’s in the spires, so that leaves Nagrand.”  
“Very well done.” Khadgar praised, “What level are you now?”  
“95.” I said.  
“95…” Khadgar mused, “We can attack once you have reached 100.”  
“Understood.” I said, “I’ll get to it, then.” I looked back at my map and it said should go to the spires to level.

With the help of Noqueius, I was soon at level 100, and ready to kill Garrosh, once and for all. This was a big deal, so I had many allies; Thrall, Khadgar, Drek’thar, Draka, Durotan, Noqueius, and of course Magria. We fought through his ranks and blew apart the wooden gates separating us from him, although only Durotan, Noqueius, and I went on to Garrosh, while the rest took care of the stragglers. We found him sitting on a wooden throne surrounded by red orcs of the Iron Horde.  
“You’re a fool to come here!” He yelled, “You think after everything, you can kill me?!”  
“We’ll bring you to justice, monster!” Durotan yelled.  
“Justice.” He said, “You don’t know the meaning of the word!” We began the attack. He seemed to have grown even more powerful since our last fight Orgrimmar. Even with all of us here fighting one orc, it was starting to take a turn for the worse. We were all being beaten down. Finally, Garrosh heaved his axe, Gorehowl, in an arc above his head and brought it down on our heads, giving us a grave wound. We fell to our knees, bleeding severely. Thrall ran through the gates.  
“Garrosh!” He yelled.  
“Thrall?” Garrosh said, “You’re too late, old friend.”  
“No. No more, Garrosh, just you, and me. I challenge you to Mak’gorah.” If I weren’t about to pass out from pain, I would have gasped. Mak’gorah translates to ‘duel of honor’, and is a fight for leadership, and sometimes, a fight to the death.  
“Thrall.” Durotan said, “No!”  
“Very well, shaman.” Garrosh laughed, “We finish this alone, where it all began… at the Stones of Prophecy.” I fell onto my side and looked out at the field where Garrosh and Thrall moved.  
“You must answer for you crimes, Garrosh.” Thrall said. The two orcs yelled battle cries and charged each other, weapons clashing. Garrosh deflected Thrall’s attack and jumped back as Thrall slammed his hammer into the ground. Garrosh charged Thrall, shoving him into the ground, raised Gorehowl above his head and brought it down on Thrall, who blocked the strike with his hammer. Thrall jumped back on his feet and slammed his hammer into Garrosh’s face. Garrosh grabbed Thrall’s fist as it came towards him.  
“All I did,” Garrosh said, kicking Thrall back, “I did… for the Horde!” Garrosh continued beating Thrall back. I watched in horror, beginning to doubt Thrall would win. But Thrall tossed Garrosh in an arc over his head and behind him.  
“You FAILED, the Horde!” He yelled. Thrall slammed his hammer into Garrosh’s face once more, causing him to stumble back. With a yell, Garrosh threw Gorehowl at Thrall, who easily dodged. Garrosh jumped high into the air and slammed on Thrall, grabbing his giant necklace.  
“YOU made me warcheif!” He said, punching Thrall and breaking his necklace. Thrall’s hammer flew into the distance.  
“You left me!” Garrosh continued, jumping on Thrall and punching him in between words, “To… pick up... your… pieces! YOU... FAILED… ME!!” With that last cry, Garrosh picked Thrall up and threw him across the field. Thrall propped himself up on his hands, growling at Garrosh.  
“You never had the strength of a true warrior.” Garrosh said.  
“I do not rely on strength alone, Garrosh.” Thrall said, standing, “My power… is all around you.” Thrall lifted his hands, summoning fire, and shooting Garrosh into the air, slamming him back to the ground with the air itself. A hand of molten rock rose out of the ground, grabbing Garrosh. It was easy to tell Thrall was controlling it.  
“THRALL!” Garrosh yelled in agony, “You made me what I am!”  
“No.” Thrall said, shaking his head, “You chose your own destiny.” Thrall summoned a storm and struck the hand and Garrosh with lightning. Garrosh screamed in agony as he was killed. The storm dispersed and Thrall stood with his back to Garrosh and Gorehowl, picked up his hammer, and walked away. Gorehowl and the hand remained there, Garrosh’s arm hanging out of it.


	18. Chapter 18

I awoke in an inn in Nagrand, near the Stones of Prophecy where Thrall and Garrosh had fought. Priests and druids were properly treating my wound.  
“Oh, thank the Light you woke up,” One of them said, “We were beginning to think you wouldn’t make it.”  
“It’s not the first time I’ve cheated death.” I said, “Wait. Noqueius! Is she alright?”  
“Yes, she’s being treated as well.” A druid said, “We recommend you stay here for a while, while you recover. That was a very severe wound you had.”  
“Yes…” I muttered, sleepily, “Of course.”

I woke up again the next day, my headache subsiding. I was told Noqueius recovered and was sent on her way by the healers. They also said I could leave soon. As I was standing outside the inn, a portal appeared in front of me and a letter popped out. I skimmed it and it was a summons to the Horde base in Ashran. A warlord wanted to see me. I went back inside and asked if I could leave. The priest gave me some medicine and assorted medical supplies before letting me leave.

After another long flight to Ashran I met up with Warlord Zurge, nicknamed Angry Zurge by his collogues.  
“Finally.” The orc grumbled, “Greetings, General.”  
“Hi.” I said, “What did you want to see me about?” Zurge lead me into a nearby building.  
“I know a lot of us are questioning your allegiance to the Horde,” He said, “After that ‘escape’ in Orgrimmar, and your harbor in Stormwind.”  
“That’s right.”  
“I have an opportunity for you to prove your loyalty to the Horde.”  
“And what is that?”  
“Well, plan Storming Stormwind is about to be set in action. And I want you to lead it.” I could feel the blood leave my face. I stared at him in terror. When I first came to the Horde, I heard of this plan. The plan is to have a large group invade Stormwind with one goal: To kill King Varian Wrynn, and anyone who got in their way. I had hoped it would never go into action, and I absolutely never thought I would lead it.  
“Uh.” I said, clearing my throat, “Did Warcheif Vol’jin approve this plan?”  
“…Yes… of course.” Zurge hesitated.  
“Is there a… reason behind this course of action? Why are we attacking so soon after the war has ended?”  
“Because we’ve been threatened, General Ballineth.”  
“What?!” I exclaimed, my jaw dropping.  
“An encampment of ours was attacked by humans. We killed most of them, of course, but captured their commander. After an interrogation, he confessed that the human king is planning to attack not only Orgrimmar, but Silvermoon City as well.”  
“WHAT?! You must be joking! He would never do that!”  
“We have proof, Ballineth.” Zurge handed me a scroll tied with a blue ribbon. I untied the ribbon and read the scroll.   
“…What…?” I whispered. It was indeed an attack order. The handwriting matched Varian’s perfectly, and was finished with the royal seal.  
“Zurge, this can’t-“  
“If that’s not enough proof for you, you can ask the soldier yourself.”  
“Fine. Take me to him immediately.” He nodded and led me around the outside of the building, down a staircase and into the Warspear dungeon. A human male sat in a far cell, staring at the wall and wearing white rags. He had medium length blonde hair and a short beard.   
“Human filth!” Zurge yelled, “Stand up and tell the general what you told me.” The human turned his head, scoffed at Zurge, and stood up.  
“Is your king truly planning an attack on Silvermoon and Orgrimmar?” I asked. He gave me a sarcastic look and didn't reply.  
“SPEAK! I am not in the mood for games!” When that didn’t faze him, I grabbed him by the rags and violently slammed him against the iron bars.  
“SPEAK!!! This orc may have imprisoned you, but I SWEAR that if you don’t tell me what I need to know RIGHT NOW, you will be MUCH worse off!” My knuckles turned white and my eyes flashed a brighter green for a split second, which seemed to frighten him into speaking.  
“Whoa, alright Crazy Eyes!” He said, putting his hands up, “It’s true, lady. King Wrynn is planning an attack on Orgrimmar and your precious homeland.”  
“But why? This doesn’t make sense! Your king just negotiated peace with my faction. Why ruin it so soon?”  
“Are you joking” He laughed then turned his head to Zurge, “She joking?”  
“Do I look like I’m joking?” I growled, slamming him against the bars again.  
“This ‘peace’ we have is a DISTRACTION, you moron! Get you Hordies off your guard and wipe you out! As for Silvermoon… well, the king knows you would be a problem, so he thought, ‘why not keep her busy in Silvermoon City?’ I mean, its kind of common knowledge that the whole reason you’re fighting is so you can ‘protect your home and loved ones’, how sweet. And of course to rattle you, he’ll lead the attack himself. After all, that’s what your old pal Arthas did, right?”  
“Don’t you dare speak that name to me.”  
“Doesn't matter, Crazy Eyes. Your people are still recovering from that attack. He knows that. Your friends and leaders will die, your home will burn, and the last 7% of your people will be wiped out, all at the hands of your best friend. But you will be stalled, not killed.”  
“…Why?”  
“Because of what that renewed emotional trauma will do to you. It’ll break you, maybe even push you dark side. Then you won't be able to fight anymore. You’ll be out of the way… Blood…Elf…Bitch.”  
“But why?!”  
“Why? Because you fight for this monstrous Horde. You are a traitor to the Alliance. You battle alongside the same creatures that destroyed Stormwind. You allowed the king to believe you were dead for years. Why wouldn’t he get you out of the way?” I glared at him, my face contorted in sorrow and a growing rage. After a moment, I threw him against the wall and stormed out of the dungeon with Zurge.  
“Do you see now why Storming Stormwind is necessary now, general?” Zurge said, “We need to strike first, before the slaughter begins.”  
“I can’t believe this.” I said.  
“You’d better. We need you at your best if we’re going to stop this.”  
“I can’t go through the same betrayal I did seventeen years ago. I… I’ll do it.”  
I turned away from Zurge and went back to my garrison, contacting Noqueius along the way, and asking her to meet me there.

I rode through the gates of my garrison and saw Noqueius standing outside my stable.   
“What’s the emergency?” She asked as I put Invincible in the stable, Magria trailing behind me.  
“There’s a plan to attack Silvermoon and Orgrimmar.” I growled.  
“What?! By whom? Who would dare?”  
“King Varian Wrynn and the Alliance army. The ‘peace’ was simply a ruse to get us off guard.”  
“Varian?! That’s not possible.”  
“That’s what I said, but we have proof.” I handed her the scroll and continued, “And I have a confession from one of his commanders.” Noqueius’ eyes widened as she read the scroll while muttering in Thalassian.  
“To counter this plan, Storming Stormwind is being put into action, and I’m to lead it. Our army leaves at dawn.”  
“But why attack Silvermoon?”  
“So they can get me out of the way. Varian knows I would be a threat to his plan and needs to keep me busy. My first and foremost allegiance is to the Sin’dorei, and I will protect them. He will lead his army there himself.”  
“I can’t believe this, but… we have solid proof. I’ll come with you, and together we’ll stop their plans.”  
“No, Noqueius. This is personal now, I’ll do it myself.”  
“…Alright. I’ll stand guard in Silvermoon, just in case the attack is launched before yours.”  
“Well… I’d better get things ready for tomorrow.”

I took a room at the same inn I had gotten a room at when Noqueius went to Undercity, during the first year of my training. I was deciding what armor to wear when I heard a knock on my door.  
“Who is it?” I said, my voice sounding gravely.  
“Noqueius.” Noqueius said from behind the door. She opened the door and came in carrying armor and weapons.  
“I know this is going to be a hard battle.” She said, handing me the things, “So I got you new equipment. The blacksmith calls it ‘Adamant Mail’. It’s armor made of dragon scales from the black dragonflight, and various metals with a shard of one of Deathwing’s scales in the chest, designed to function as plate, but has the lightness and flexibility of mail.” I held up the armor and it indeed felt light.  
“This new rapier is made of the same metals as the armor, and should be durable enough to block attacks.” She said, handing me a shining new sword, “And, of course, a new bow.” The bow I liked the most. It was large and silver, designed to look like wings.  
“Put them on.” Noqueius said, “I want to see how they look.” I nodded and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and hair, brushed it out and put on the new armor. I looked into the mirror. The breastplate indeed looked like plate. It was silver, and fit pretty well, with a black dragon scale with a red tint at the center of the neckline. I looked up at the shoulder and found it was like the breastplate, and guarded my neck pretty well. From the shoulder down to my hands, it was all dragon scaled. The helm was light, covered my whole face with slits for my eyes and a plume in the back for my hair. It, thankfully, had special coverage for my ears. The breastplate was shaped somewhat like a corset and ended in a V at my waist. The leggaurds were black mail and silver plates. I had an under layer of black leather and mail. Finally, the cloak was long and black. With my quiver and my bow on my back, the rapier and Magria at my side, I looked like one of the legendary heroes of old. I went out to Noqueius whose eyes widened at the sight.  
“You will be quite a sight on the battlefield.” Noqueius said, sizing me up, “Very inspirational.”  
“He will pay for this betrayal. I will stop his plan even if I have to die to do so.” “If this is your final battle, go out with a bang, yes?”  
“I am being sent to kill my best friend.” I sighed, “Been there, done that.”  
“…I know. I wish you good luck. This armor may improve your chances of surviving.” To my surprise, she hugged me.  
“Just… come back safely.” She said.  
“I’ll try.”  
“It’s almost dawn.” She said, clapping her hand on my shoulder, “You better get going.” I nodded and left the inn to join the raiding team.


	19. Chapter 19

I rode into the Valley of Strength on Invincible with my head held high, feigning confidence. I knew the plan as well as everyone on the Horde. We are to get into a boat that would take us to Grom Gol, from there; we would ride into Elwynn Forest and to Stormwind. 

The boat ride didn’t take long, surprisingly, and we were charging through Stormwind’s gates in no time. I rode in front of the pack, yelling battle cries with my sword extended, my cape and hair billowing behind me. We made it halfway through the Trade District before officers and guards came and tried to fight us away while knocking us off our mounts. Officer Jaxon rounded a corner and stopped with a surprised look at the sight of me, but quickly engaged me in combat.  
“I knew you were no good.” He growled as our swords clashed. I didn’t bother to bite back my rage and kicked him in the stomach, yet having flashes of my battle with Arthas. A gryphon had pinned a soldier behind me. I tackled it off and a warlock used Fear to scare it away. My personal mission was to kill as little as possible.   
“Move!” I yelled. Zurge seemed frustrated with my commands. I could tell he wanted to kill as many Alliance as he could. We pressed forward to the road around Old Town, and two royal guards spotted us and sounded the alarm. As we engaged them, I saw a figure step out of the keep, though I couldn’t make out whom it was. I looked behind me at the orcs in Stormwind and had a flash of when the orcs first invaded Azeroth, destroyed Stormwind and chased us to Lordaeron over 20 years ago. This was worse than my most terrible nightmares. My long hatred for those invaders, the pain they caused, the damage. And now, I was one of them, invading Stormwind once again. I was leading them, General Ballineth of the Horde Army, with one mission: killing my best friend. I could feel tears of anger coming as I threw a guard into the canals.  
No, I can’t break now. I with a snarl, I have to push on. I fought my way up the stairs to the keep. I heard Zurge laugh as he threw explosives onto the statue of Varian in the fountain outside the keep, blowing off the head and starting a fire. The soldiers soon fell into place behind me and we went into the keep, Zurge starting a fire in the entrance, insuring there was no escape. Guards shouted and charged, but I used my mother’s necklace to get them out of the way. I continued walking into the throne room where Varian and Anduin stood with their weapons drawn, guards and a general at their side.  
“HALT!!” Varian yelled, but I didn't falter, the glow in my eyes visible through the slits in my helm, knuckles white on my sword. Varian became shocked and confused as he slowly recognized my green eyes and violet-black hair.  
“Calderia, what the hell-“  
“Soldiers!” I interrupted, “Take the guards and the general. But leave the prince be.”  
“What?!” Zurge sputtered, “General Ballineth, you cant be-“  
“Warlord Zurge! You put me in charge of this mission, and you will follow my orders! Leave him be. I’ll take the king.”  
“…Fine. LOK’TAR OGAR!!” Zurge yelled, engaging the general and the others taking the guards. Varian ordered Anduin out and was forced to engage me.  
“What are you doing, Calderia?!” He yelled as he blocked an attack.  
“What I have to!” I yelled, sidestepping his sword, “You have given me no choice!”  
“What the hell are you talking about?!”  
“Don’t play innocent!” I snarled, “I know your plan! Your field commander confessed it to me, and I have your order! I will not allow you to attack Silvermoon! I will protect my people, even if it means your death!”  
“I do not want to hurt you, but I will if you do not STAND DOWN!!”  
“I care not if you hurt me. Today will either mean my death, or the ruin of my life and dream of peace.”  
“General Ballineth!” Zurge yelled again, “If you can kill Garrosh, you can kill this… human! Get to it!”  
“Except I didn't kill Garrosh. He almost killed me.” I took another swipe at Varian, which he easily dodged with a counterattack as I lunged. I changed course and rolled towards the terrace. I could feel a throbbing at the back of my skull where Garrosh hit me. I briefly thought my stitches were coming undone, but I didn’t care. I switched from my sword to my bow and scaled to the top of a nearby pillar, taking aim at Varian, however he kept dodging my arrows, and I was reminded that he was once a great gladiator. I had an idea. I stood up on the pillar and shoved against the wall, crashing it to the ground below. Varian franticly jumped out of the way. I stumbled onto the ground and hit my head on the throne. My stitches were coming undone. I reached back and touched the wet blood on my scalp. I felt dizzy. An archer shot an arrow at my neck, which only hit the plate shoulder protecting it. I let loose another spell from my necklace, feeling weaker, but my rage refused to let me surrender. Our fight had been pushed onto the terrace and I could see an Alliance crowd gathering in the park and outside the keep. I clashed swords again with Varian when I heard a whoosh of water inside the keep from a shaman, and a wave came rushing towards us. Varian jumped out of the way, but the water hit me hard, threw me off the terrace and knocked my bags onto the ground.  
“Calderia!” I heard Varian yell as I fell. Right before I hit the lake, Invincible caught me and flew me to the roof, soaking wet.  
“Thanks boy.” I said, coughing up some water. I pulled out my bow and aimed at Varian while he was reading the scroll. My hands shook as I struggled to release the arrow that would be a kill shot. No matter my fury, rage and sorrow, I just couldn’t bring myself to kill him. I sighed and dropped my bow and arrow.  
“Calderia, I did not write this! I would never attack Silvermoon!” He said.  
“Then who did? It matches your handwriting and your seal. Your commander himself told me so!” Disbelieving his appeal, I poured all of my focus and attention into my Arcane Torrent. I stretched out an arm to Varian. Twisting my hand, I felt his base magical energy flowing through my arm and my hunger being sated.  
“…What-“ Varian said, his strength fading. He fell to his knees and turned his head to the roof and saw the blue energy enveloping me, realizing what I was doing.  
“Calderia-!”  
“STOP!!” A voice rang out. I turned to the voice and saw Vol’jin and Thrall running to us on the terrace.  
“There has been a terrible misunderstanding!” Thrall said. The fighting stopped as we all looked to Vol’jin. Zurge seemed to be the most frightened of the warcheif.  
“Zurge said you ordered Storming Stormwind to be put into action, and I was to lead it.” I reported, jumping down from the roof, “He had proof that King Wrynn was planning an attack on Silvermoon City and Orgrimmar.” I saw Zurge shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye. I could tell that something wasn't right.  
“It be true dat I ordered Storming Stormwind ta be put inta action.” Vol’jin said, “But we were tricked.”  
“Tricked?” I asked.  
“By Warlord Zurge. Dere was never an attack on a Horde encampment, and this ‘order’ was forged.”  
Anar’alah belore… I thought, What has he done?... What have I done?  
“Zurge, what did you do?” I said.  
“…We needed to strike before they did. Peace can never happen between the Horde and Alliance! It was much too easy to make this up, too. We just took one of those homeless humans in Westfall who hate the king, forged that letter and seal, and came up with a lie that we knew would get you to kill him and destroy the Alliance. All of the Alliance cannot be trusted! And anyone who allies with them as well. You need to keep your anger in check, General. As we’ve seen today, it may be your downfall.”  
All of my rage at Varian had been shifted to Zurge. “How dare you?!” I yelled, “Do you realize what you have done?!”   
“You may have ruined our chance for peace!” I continued with the air of a general, “You tricked me into invading my childhood home! You tried to get me to kill innocents! Hell, you almost had me kill him! You also deceived the warcheif. Know that the next time we meet, it will NOT be as friends. If I see you again, I will kill you myself. AM I UNDERSTOOD?!” There was utter silence in the throne room as my voice echoed. Zurge and the Horde soldiers seemed stunned and slightly scared.  
“GO!!!” I screamed, pointing to the entrance.  
“Y-yes General!” Zurge squeaked before scrambling out with his soldiers. I let out a sigh of relief through my nose and dropped my arm. I turned around to Varian.  
“I know I can never be forgiven, so I won’t ask.” I said, “But I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to repair Stormwind. Also, I made sure there were no deaths, nor grave injuries.” I inclined my head to the king and left with Vol’jin and Thrall.  
I was glad I got out reasonably unscathed, which was mostly thanks to my new armor. The armor and sword had deep scratches and burns from the fires, soldiers and gryphons. My face was cut up a bit and my head was bleeding and hurting, but I was alive. It wasn’t until I was flying north on Invincible that I fully processed what Vol’jin had said.  
“We have peace with the Alliance.” I thought about what that meant.  
“I was there when it was declared, but it hasn't really hit me. The war… is over.” I said to myself, “I don’t have to pick a side.” I felt joyful until I remembered what I had just done. I knew I couldn’t blame it all on Zurge. It wasn't like I was under a spell. I was in control of my actions, and did damage that was possibly irreversible. I had asked Noqueius to meet me in Silvermoon if I had survived, so that’s where I went.


	20. Chapter 20

“You survived!” Noqueius exclaimed when I got to our room at the inn. I set down my weapons and helm on a dresser and Magria curled up on the floor and fell asleep. I went into the bathroom and washed the blood, dirt and ash from my face.  
“This was not a victory.” I said, coming out of the bathroom.  
“How so?” Noqueius asked, mending the back of my head.  
“’How so’? Zurge tricked not only me, but Vol’jin as well into launching Storming Stormwind.”  
“What?!”  
“After these long years, the war is over. Except everyone in Stormwind, including Varian, most likely hates me now, so there’s no going back. I did damage that is possibly irreversible. Not only that, but Zurge and I may have destroyed the peace treaty.” I traced the scratch on my sword where Varian and I had clashed.  
“The city can be repaired.” She protested.  
“That’s not the kind of damage I meant.”  
“Well, did you kill any soldiers?”  
“No.”   
“Civilians?”  
“No.”  
“Varian?”   
“No!”  
“Then why would they hate you?” She said, turning towards me.  
“Uh, because I invaded their city, damaged it, set some of it on fire, and defaced statues?”  
“That can all be repaired! And aren’t you going to repair it?”  
“Of course!”  
“Then how is it unforgivable?” She asked. I didn’t have a good answer to that.  
“I don’t know what happened in the fight with Varian.” I said, looking in the mirror, “I didn’t recognize myself. I hadn’t felt that angry in a long time.” I could tell Noqueius didn’t have a response.  
“Just take it one day at a time.” She said finally, “Start with the repairs.”

The next day, I went immediately to Stormwind, wearing my new armor. I surveyed the damage, which was mostly in the Trade District. There was fire damage, and some of the bricks were missing. I started there. I replaced the tiles on the roof, and inspected the walls a bit more. I wasn't sure if I would be able to fix the damage on it, or have to replace the whole wall. I got the attention of a nearby builder, who seemed frightened at the sight of me, and asked his opinion. He looked at the wall as well, and said that a druid may be able to repair the wood before scampering off. I sighed and went off in search of a druid. I found a Worgen druid in the auction house.  
“Excuse me!” I said.  
“What is it, blood elf?” The wolf-like woman asked.  
“Um, I was wondering if you could repair a wooden wall in this district.”   
“Repair some wood? I guess I could. Where is this wall?”  
“This way.” I said, leading her to the wall. She easily repaired it and the other fire damaged houses and shops.  
“Thanks.” I said, “What’s your name?”  
“Meyneth. And you?”  
“Calderia.”   
“Well met.” She said before turning into a bird and flying away.  
“Not much for chatter, huh?” I muttered. There were some more damaged roofs and doors that took several hours to replace. When I finally stopped for a break, it was sunset. I wiped the sweat off my brow feeling tired, yet satisfied. The only other thing I could think of that required fixing was the statue of Varian, but I didn’t have the artistic skill to do so. I wondered if there were any injured people I could help. I didn’t have healing magic, but I was pretty good with medical supplies. I decided I would ask the priests in the Cathedral of Light tomorrow if I could help. I made a camp outside the city in Elwynn Forest instead of an inn, for fear of angry citizens. Plus, from my years of constant travel during training, I was used to sleeping on the ground. I lied down on the grass and Magria curled up next to me and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day with a bit of a crick in my neck.  
“Grah.” I groaned as I stretched, “That’s what I get for sleeping on the ground again.” I called Invincible and rode into Stormwind’s Cathedral Square. In the square, it there was basically only the large, white and gold cathedral, a plate armor shop and the orphanage. I dismounted Invincible and went into the cathedral. As I looked around the quiet room, I didn’t recognize anyone. There were some injured soldiers that were being healed.  
“Calderia?” I heard an old woman ask, “Is that you?” I turned around and saw a familiar priest.  
“Adela!” I called, hugging my old friend.  
“Whatever are you doing here again?” She asked, as we pulled apart.  
“I was wondering if there were any injured I could help.”  
“Possibly. Do you have healing magic like Lindranna?”  
“Um, no. But I’m good with bandages and various medical supplies.”  
“Oh.” She said with a smile, “I’m sure there’s something you can do.” She led me to an adjacent room with injured people on cots.  
“Did anyone come in here two days ago?” I asked Adela quietly.  
“Just three. Why do you ask?”  
“I… I’d rather not say.” Adela looked concerned but didn't pry. Adela explained what I was to do, which mainly consisted of stitching wounds and setting broken bones and dislocated arms and jaws. I did these things quite easily due to my experience with such things during my travels. While the patents cried out during some of them, and looked scared when they saw me, they always thanked me afterwards. It felt good to heal and help people, instead of harming them, and I understood why my mother loved it. When the ones I could help were done, Adela said I could leave. I left the cathedral and sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the square. I watched the orphan humans play for a while, before mounting Invincible who was roaming around nearby and going to check on the statue outside the keep. The head was being rebuilt, and that would take care of everything Storming Stormwind had damaged. After lingering a bit longer, I decided to go to Dalaran.

I got a room at the Lederman Lounge. I figured I should write a letter to Varian, informing him that I had repaired the damage done to the city and injured. I got out my parchment, ink and quill and wrote:

Dear Varian,  
Varian,  
Your Majesty,  
I hope this letter finds you in good health. I write to inform you that I have repaired the damage to the city and healed the people who were injured that day. If there is anything else I can do to help repair what I have done, please don’t hesitate to ask.  
Yours, C  
\- Cald  
\- General Ballineth

I bit the end of my quill before adding:

P.S  
Once again, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what has happened. I have no excuse.

I pursed my lips and rolled up the letter. I hesitated before binding it with Varian’s signet ring he had sent me. I went downstairs and put it in the mailbox for the Postmaster to take to him.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day my morning meditation was interrupted by voices downstairs. I put on my armor and followed the voice. Anduin was there, speaking with the innkeeper.  
“There you are.” He said when he saw me.  
“Hello.” I said hesitantly.   
“My father wants to see you.”  
“A-alright.” I said with a nervous smile. Anduin walked with me to the Alliance corner of Dalaran where a portal to Stormwind was waiting.  
“Do you know what he wants to see me about?” I asked.  
“He didn’t say.” The prince said on the way, “Also, I wanted to thank you for ordering those orcs to… not attack me.”  
“No need to thank me.” Anduin looked at me through the corner of his eye before we went through the portal.

The portal took us to the Mage Quarter and from there we went to the keep. By the time we got there, it was noon. Anduin left through a door with a reassuring nod and one of the guards pointed me through another door where Varian was waiting. He was standing near a window with his back to me, and was wearing his usual dark blue armor, with his hair tied back. The room appeared to be a study, a bookshelf taking up the back wall, with a desk near it. Varian waved the guards off when I got there, who left through the door and closed it. I wasn't really sure what to say.   
He doesn’t seem to want to ask me to do any more repairs. I thought, Nor do I think he called me here to just yell at me either, so what does he want? My heart was racing with fear of being around him after our battle. I felt like a cornered animal, wanting to scamper away to safety, but I had to conduct myself like the general I was.  
“What was it you wanted to see me about?” I asked, trying to be professional. He didn’t turn, but held something up with two fingers.  
“Why did you send it back?” He asked. I looked closer and realized it was his signet ring.  
“I…” I said haltingly, “I just thought… since the war is over, I wouldn't… need it… besides, after the attack I thought… you wouldn’t… want… me to have it.” I was somewhat confused and frustrated.  
He called me here about a ring? I thought.  
“Why would I not want you to have it?” He asked, turning with a confused look on his face.  
“Well, I thought it was obvious.” I said, tilting my head and furrowing my long elven eyebrows in confusion, “I… invaded Stormwind, and attacked you. I betrayed your trust.”   
“That is what this is about?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise, “The formalities, ‘your majesty’, and the constant apologies?”  
“Of course!” I said, getting frustrated, “What else could it be?”  
“From what I understand,” He said, stepping closer, “You were tricked and forced into attacking by that… orc. It was not your fault.”  
“Ugh! Why does everyone keep saying that?” I asked, “Of course it’s my fault! It’s not like I was under some spell! I was in control of my actions!”  
“But you have more than made up for it!” He protested, getting frustrated himself, “You repaired the damage done to the city, and even healed the injured! What else is there to do?!”  
“I…” I didn’t know how to put it in words, “I-I don’t know! I don’t think I can fix it! That’s why I’m trying to remain in my station!”  
“Your station?!” He was yelling now, “Then has our friendship just disappeared?!”  
“I thought it had!” I yelled back, “How could it not after what I’ve done?!” We were yelling in each other’s faces now. I noticed he had old battle scars on his face, one over the bridge of his nose and another over his left eyelids.  
“What has made you so sadistic?” He asked, “In the old days, you were so happy and full of life, and now, it’s like you have a death wish!”  
“The old days are just that- the old days! Now there’s war, my family is dead, I’ve lost nearly everything, the world has been literally torn apart, I killed Arthas and now am thought to be a traitor to both the Alliance and the Horde!”  
“First of all, the war is over!” He yelled, anger taking over his features, “Second, you had to kill Arthas! And third, the attack on Stormwind doesn’t matter anymore!”  
“What are you talking about?!” I spat, “Of course it matters!”  
“Agh!” He exclaimed, “You small minded-“  
“Naive-“  
“Self-pitying-“  
“Overly-forgiving-“  
“Hard-hearted-“  
“Vexing-“  
“Infuriating-“  
“Aggravating-“  
Calderia!  
Noqueius was contacting me in my head again, startling me into stepping back.  
“What’s wrong?” Varian asked, “Need to think of another insult?”  
Calderia, an important message from Khadgar just arrived. She said, Meet me in Silvermoon in an hour.  
Thanks. I thought sarcastically.  
“Noqueius has this annoying habit of talking to me telepathically without warning.” I said, “An important message from Khadgar just arrived.” I started backing up to the door.  
“I-I should,” I stuttered, fumbling with the doorknob, “I should- yeah.” I left through the door, leaving Varian standing in the study, confused once more.


	22. Chapter 22

After a long flight to Quel’thalas on Invincible’s back, I made it to Silvermoon by sunset.  
“I said an hour.” Noqueius complained when I got to the inn.  
“Yeah, well,” I said, “I was kind of on the other side of the continent, so.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Anyway, where is this ‘important’ message?”  
“About that…”  
“What…?”  
“There isn’t really a message.”  
“What?!” I sighed, “Noqueius…. I was kind of in the middle of something… So why did you call me here?”  
“I just wanted to… talk.”  
“Alright, about what?” I asked, sitting on the bed.  
“About what you’re going to do now that the war is over.” She said, sitting as well.  
“Well…” I said, thinking, “I… don’t really know. I mean it’s been my dream for peace to finally come. And now that it’s here… I don’t know what to do.”  
“Maybe… be with Varian?” She leaned towards me with a knowing grin.  
“What…? I don’t… I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I denied, eyeing her.  
“Oh, come on!” She sighed, returning to her original position, “Stop sinking my ships! It’s obvious you care for him!”  
“Obvious?” I nearly laughed, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
“Of course! Your aggravation with attacking Stormwind, you rushing to save him in Pandaria, how comfortable you were in Stormwind, your concern with being forgiven, how you were so furious when you saw that forged order. The betrayal of a friend is one thing, but the betrayal of a love is another thing all together.”  
“Okay, like I explained, Stormwind was my home, and love?! No, I’ve all ready been betrayed by a friend, and I was just angry that history would repeat itself.”   
“Deny it all you like,” She said, grinning again, “It’s clear as day!”  
“Day isn’t really clear. There are clouds and stuff. And that doesn’t even make sense!”  
“Bah.” She scoffed.  
“And what’s got you into girl talk anyway?”   
“I’m bored and there’s nothing to do.”  
“Well…that’s true.”  
“You know what I think the problem is?” She said, pointing at me, “You just haven’t realized or come to terms with your emotions and feelings.”  
“Bah! You’re one to talk. Feelings…” I scoffed, rubbing my temples, “Does anyone else think this?”  
“I don’t think so. Well, Anduin might.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Well, if Varian feels the same, his son would most likely suspect it as well.”  
“Gods…” I sighed.  
“What were you in the middle of anyway?”   
“Uh, an… argument.”  
“An argument?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, “With whom?”  
“…Varian.”   
“Ha!” She laughed, as if it confirmed her suspicions, “What about?”  
“Something stupid. I wrote him a letter in Dalaran and tied it with his signet ring he sent me after my almost execution. He… he called me to Stormwind just about why I sent it back! Stupid.”  
“Wait, why would you send it back?”  
“That's almost exactly what he said. Because the purpose of him giving it to me was for safe harbor in Stormwind, so now that the war is over, I wouldn’t need it anymore. Plus, I didn’t think he would want me to have it anymore.”  
“Because of the attack? Calderia, you need to stop beating yourself up about that. It’s getting pathetic and you fixed the damage.”  
“Bah, that’s what he said. Why do people keep saying that?”  
“Because it’s forgivable! I mean, think of our people, the Sin’dorei. The Horde accepted us, fel tainted as we are, even after Kael’thas’s betrayal. You can be as well. When you argued, did he forgive you?”  
“He didn’t say the words exactly. But… he did say that I more than made up for it and… that it didn't matter anymore.”  
“There you go!” She beamed, “See?”  
“So I’m forgiven. That doesn’t prove anything about… emotions!”  
“Maybe not.” She said with a thoughtful look, “But I’ll get it out of you eventually.”  
“Good luck with that. I’m going to bed.”  
“Fine.” She said, grinning. She walked over to her bed and turned out the lights with her magic.  
“Emotions…” I muttered to myself.

“I’m going to go check on something in Orgrimmar.” Noqueius said the next afternoon.  
“What are you checking on?”  
“There should be an enchanting shipment waiting for me by now. I need to pick it up.”  
“…Okay. How long will you be gone?”  
“I don't’ know. Not too long.”  
“Alright. I’ll see you later.” Noqueius mounted her demonic horse and rode out of Silvermoon.   
“What are we going to do?” I asked Magria, scratching her chin. She purred in response.  
“Since we’re here….” I mused, “I should check in on Ranger Sallina.” Sallina was my very first hunter trainer. I hadn’t seen her in years. I put on my armor, left the inn, mounted Invincible and rode through the woods at a steady walk. It had been a while since I had simply enjoyed the beauty of the golden and scarlet trees and the emerald grass. Bright red lynxes, golden dragonhawks, and brown treants roamed throughout the wood. The one thing that drew away from its beauty was the Dead Scar, a black, miles long strip of land, spreading from the Ghostlands through Quel’thalas, under the North Sea, and ending in Quel’danas, the island that houses the Sunwell. In this strip, the plant and animal life withered away, and is now infested with wraiths and Scourge. The Dead Scar is a constant reminder of the Siege of Quel’thalas, when it was first created, and despite all of the Sin’dorei’s efforts, it remains incurable. I remember being terrified of this blight when I was training by myself in these woods, but now they don't scare me quite as much, especially after Icecrown Citadel. That citadel was filled with much more horrors than this scar. With a quick scowl at the undead monsters, I picked up the pace and rode through Falconwing Square and across a golden bridge to Sunstrider Isle where I hoped Sallina would still be. 

Sunstrider Isle was just how I remembered it. Fountains, floating bookcases and enchanted brooms were scattered about, along with arcane elementals, mana wyrms and more lynxes. To my left was a golden tower where I remembered killing Felendren the Banished. To my right was a marble and gold spire where all the class trainers were. As I rode to the spire, I noticed many low level trainees looking at me with curiosity. I dismounted, and entered the room, looking around until I found Ranger Sallina, looking exactly the same as she did sixteen years ago, though that wasn't much of a surprise. After all, I only look slightly older than I did twenty-one years ago. She was tan, had long, white-blonde hair, wore the teal and gold armor of the Farstriders, and was armed with a simple wooden bow.  
“Ranger Sallina?” I called walking over to her.  
“Bal’a dash, malanore.” She greeted, “What brings someone of your ability to Sunstrider Isle?”  
“I suppose you don't remember me.” I said, taking my helm off and held my hair in a high ponytail.  
“…Calderia? It is you, isn’t it? You’ve really gotten stronger since I saw you last.” Sallina leaned to the side to see behind me and her eyes widened when she saw Magria.  
“Is that… is that a spirit beast?!” She gasped, her hands flying to her face. Sallina rushed to the spectral cat and landed on her knees, petting Magria’s soft fur.  
“Where on Azeroth did you find her?” She asked with enthusiasm.  
“In Mount Hyjal, back in the Cataclysm.” I watched the ranger in fascination, as I’ve never seen anyone so interested in my cat.  
“Anyway, what are you doing here?” She said, still petting Magria.  
“I’ve got some time to kill while I’m here.”  
“So what are you now, a Farstrider?”  
“…Actually, I’m a general.”  
“A general? I knew you had promise, but I didn't know you were so ambitious!”  
“Well, trust me, it hasn't been easy.”  
“I imagine not.” Sallina said, standing up, “I’ve had a long day. Would you mind taking my place while I take a short break?”  
“You want me to teach trainees?”   
“I think you’d be great at it, plus I’m sure they’d want to meet you.”  
“Well…Sure, I… guess.”  
“Thanks! I’ll be back in about an hour.” With that, the white haired elf mounted her blue hawkstrider and rode off in the direction of Fairbreeze Village. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I’ve never taught anyone before, but I suppose after sixteen years of being a hunter, I shouldn't be too bad at it. I put my helm back on and a hunter came around the corner and into the spire. She seemed to be about level five, had bright red hair in a bun, teal and gold armor, a wooden bow, emerald earrings, and a small dragonhawk. She seemed rather innocent and inexperienced. Her eyes widened and looked me up and down when she finally spotted me.  
“Um, ma’am?” The hunter said, walking over to me, “Are you Ranger Sallina?”  
“No, I’m just filling in for her while she takes a break. I am General Calderia Ballineth.”  
“A-a general?” She said, eyes wide once more. She made some staggering hand and arm movements as if trying to figure out what greeting to use, and settled on a simple salute.  
“…At ease?” I said, “I am here to train you. What is your name?”  
“Oh, my name is Danestra Phoenixflame.”  
“Good to meet you, Danestra. What were your instructions?”  
“I-I was to learn Steady Shot.”  
“Oh, well simple enough. Come outside with me.” I walked outside and around to the back of the spire, Magria and Danestra at my heels. We stopped in front of a training dummy.   
“Alright, Danestra.” I said, drawing my bow, “As you may already know, each shot you take uses more of your focus, and should you lose all of your focus, you will be unable to shoot until it recovers.” I pulled an arrow and shot it between the eyes of the dummy.  
“Now I have lost some focus.” I continued, “To regain it, I use Cobra Shot, but you don’t have that yet, so you use Steady Shot to regain focus. For this demonstration, I’ll use Steady Shot as well.” I loaded a more feathered arrow on my bow, lining it up and tensing my arm, then let it fly, splitting my original arrow down the middle.  
“And now my focus has returned.” I concluded, “Now you try it.”  
“A-alright.” Danestra said hesitantly. She stood in front of the target and shot a shaky arrow into the right arm of the dummy. Then she drew another arrow and held it steady for a few seconds, and shot it in the side.  
“Very good. Remember that you will be using this ability for the rest of your hunter career, so don’t forget to practice.” Just when I put my bow back on my back, a magister came running around the corner.  
“Danestra!” He called.  
“What is it?” She asked.  
“Felendren the Banished has returned. We need you to take him down. Bring us his head.”  
“Hold on,” I interjected, “Felendren is back? I killed him years ago!”  
“And who are you?” He said, wrinkling his nose.  
“General Calderia Ballineth.”  
“Well, if you’re such an important general, you must know that sometimes evil creatures come back from the dead.”  
“Impossible.” I denied, turning my head, “Resurrection spells do not work. Everyone knows that.” The magister scoffed and turned back to Danestra.  
“Can you do it?” He asked.  
“…Of course.” She said hesitantly.  
“Fantastic! You’ll find Felendren at the top of the gold tower in the west.”  
“I’m on it! Thank you, General Ballineth!” Danestra ran off with her dragonhawk to bring the magister Felendren’s head.  
“She shows promise.” I said, “I look forward to seeing her on the battlefield.”  
“Not all of us fight a war, general.” The magister said.  
“Then why is she training?”  
“I imagine she wants to become a Farstrider and protect Silvermoon.”  
“You never know what can happen, magister. Protecting Silvermoon was what I wanted. I never intended to become a soldier.”  
“Well, good for you.” The magister said sarcastically.   
“Why do you seem to hate me so? I’ve never met you before in my life.”  
“We may not have met before, but I know who you are, Lady Dawnsinger.” I immediately tensed, my mind finally clicking into place and registering this elf as foe. I had not gone by Lady Dawnsinger in years.  
“You just stood by during the Scourge’s attack, not even attempting to help. You think everyone forgot who you were?”  
“How do you know who I am?!”  
“You were Quel’dorei nobility. Just as all the humans know of Tiffin, we know our nobility.”  
“Who is Tiffin? You are simply speaking nonsense! And if you truly knew me, you would know that the whole reason I am fighting is to remedy my mistake and avenge those who died. I myself slew the Lich King and purged Icecrown Citadel. And I have proof.” I shifted my breastplate slightly to show the frostbitten scar that Frostmourne had left. The magister cringed slightly at the sight of the long scar from my right side to my stomach surrounded by blue and brown skin.  
“The runeblade Frostmourne is no ordinary weapon.” I said, letting my armor fall back in place, “Now, who is Tiffin?”  
“This is not an interrogation, Dawnsinger, but I suppose I’ll tell you. I’m actually quite surprised you don’t already know, considering how much time you spend in Stormwind. You are aware the human king has a son, correct? So wouldn’t it make sense that the king was married?”  
“…Varian is married?” I asked, conflicting thoughts rushing through my head.  
“Ah so you’re on a first name basis. And no, I suppose not, as she was killed in a Defias Brotherhood riot years ago. Is that relief I see on your face?”  
“… I have to leave.” I said, walking quickly to Invincible.  
“One more thing, Dawnsinger.” The magister called, “You remember Sylvius Ballineth, right? The father you let die?” I froze upon mounting at the mention of my father, trying to restrain myself.  
“What?” I forced out through my teeth.  
“He is alive. In a manner of speaking.”  
“…What?! What are you talking about?! If he were alive, he would have contacted me!”  
“Karma stings. Ask Lady Sylvanas about this. Farewell Lady Dawnsinger.” In a flash, the magister vanished.  
“Alive…” I muttered, “It can’t be.”

Within the next thirty minutes I had contacted Noqueius and we were at the entrance to the Royal Quarter in Undercity, thanks to the translocator orb in Sunfury Spire. Even though I had met Sylvanas before when we sieged Orgrimmar to defeat Garrosh, and before that I had admired her as our High-Elven Ranger General, even now she intimidated me. Noqueius led me through the dark corridor and to the throne room were Sylvanas, her Death Guards, and banshees stood. Sylvanas turned the second we entered the room.  
“Bal’a dash, Noqueius.” She greeted, “What brings you here? You know our monthly meeting isn’t until next week.”  
“I am aware, Dark Lady,” Noqueius said, undaunted by the undead around us, “However I have a inquiry most urgent.” She gestured for me to speak.  
“I do not have much time, but I suppose I can make an exception.” Sylvanas sighed, “What is it?”  
“Banshee Queen, do you know someone named Sylvius?” I asked, removing my helm  
“Sylvius Ballineth? Of course. He is one of my most powerful and loyal warlocks. Why? What is that look on your face?”  
“Is he… one of the Forsaken?”  
“Yes. Why are you so interested?”  
“I am General Calderia Ballineth. Sylvius was my father.”  
“I see. He died in the siege, did he not? I broke most of the undead free of the Scourge’s control, including your father. He is now one of the Forsaken. Believe me, had I known, and given I had the time, patience, and will, I might have sent someone to inform you. And I’m afraid that is all the time I can spare.”  
“Wait! One more thing! Do you know where I can find him?” Sylvanas sighed through her nose and replied:  
“Try the Ruins of Gilneas. A large portion of my troops is there. Now, leave me. I shall see you next week, Noqueius.”  
“Until then, Banshee Queen.” Noqueius replied as Sylvanas turned back to a Silvermoon ambassador. I rushed out of the throne room, shoving my helm back on as I ran.  
“Calderia, slow down!” Noqueius called.  
“I can’t! I have to see if it’s true!” I whistled for Invincible and jumped off a bridge as he swooped below and caught me. I spurred him to fly as fast as possible out the hidden entrance of Undercity. I heard Noqueius yell something behind me and whistle for her own horse, the former mount of the Headless Horseman. With the thundering sound of wings, I flew west across Tirisfal Glades to the Ruins.

When Noqueius finally caught up to me, I was hovering above a segment of Forsaken troops, trying to pick out one that may be my father.  
“Anar’alah belore, Calderia…” She panted, looking down after a moment, “How are you expecting to find him in that crowd?”  
“I got something in mind.” I said. I had Invincible lower me down slightly, and yelled at the top of my lungs:  
“SYLVIUS DAEVEN BALLINETH, HUSBAND OF THE LATE LADY LINDRANNA ALEXANDRA DAWNSINGER, FATHER OF LADY CALDERIA BALLINETH!” My cry turned the heads of all the Forsaken below, but one seemed more startled than the rest. I looked closer and saw scraggly violet-black hair with a fel-guard at his side. He darted from the crowd when he saw the two flying figures above him. I growled and dove with Invincible after him and landed on the road, cutting off his escape from the front while Noqueius took the back.  
“Who are you? How do you know who I am?” He asked, his voice raspier than I remembered, “Speak!” He started channeling a spell as his demon raised its axe.  
“I knew that was you in Ashran. To think you’d forget my voice.” I said, “But I suppose you’ve forgotten more than a few things.” I removed my helm with a scowl on my face. Sylvius’ face morphed into a look of bewilderment as he recognized me.  
“…Calderia… you... you’re alive?!”  
“Sylvius, you are on the Horde.” Noqueius chimed in, “You knew she was alive. She’s a hero, a savior of Azeroth and beyond. There is no possible way you didn't know she was alive.”  
“And you kept yourself hidden from me.” I growled.  
“…What was I supposed to do, child?” He sighed, his demon standing down, “When you were with Lindranna and I, you were so limited, and without us there, look at how you’ve grown! It is as this woman says: You are a hero and a savior of worlds. We never saw your true potential. Don't you see? I couldn't step in again, I had to let you grow on your own.”  
“...You could have just told me you were alive.” I said, my voice breaking, “I thought I was alone, I thought the Ballineth line ended in me. My foes have used you and mother’s deaths against me. Only a few days ago a warlord named Zurge brought up the siege, your death, and Arthas’ betrayal against me to spur my rage and anger in order to bring me to attack Stormwind and kill Varian! If you had just told me you were alive, that may not have happened!”  
“Calderia…”  
“No… I can’t blame it on you. It was my mistake.”  
“But how did you find me?”  
“A magister who hated me told me you were alive and to speak to Sylvanas about your location. He also told me ‘karma stings’. I didn't really know what he meant, but now I do.”  
“Karma? Calderia, I-”  
“I-I-I have to go. You can find me at my garrison when you want to speak to me again.” With that, I took off, getting out of there as fast as I could.


	23. Chapter 23

I sort of drifted after that. Somewhere along the way I had changed into my corset and leggings, not wanting to even think about battle. I didn’t go back to Silvermoon or Murder Row. I wanted to get away from there, away from the magister and my father. The garrison was out too. I didn’t feel like all the formalities, salutes, and praises. Distraught, I somehow found myself in Elwynn Forest. Invincible and I hovered above the treetops as I stared at the keep. As I hesitated, Invincible grew impatient and turned his head to me, whinnying expectantly. When I merely fiddled with my hands and sucked on my teeth, he took the matter into his own hooves and took off for the keep.  
“Wha-HEY!” I protested, clinging desperately to his armor as he disobeyed my orders. I leaned back and pulled his reins back in an effort to get him to halt, but he merely snapped at the reins and pulled them out of my hands, continuing on his mission to the keep.  
“I… said… HALT!!” Holding on tight with my thighs, I spun Invincible in a circle until he stopped… right in front of the keep’s archway. Invincible reared in victory and tossed his head happily. I slowly turned my head to the keep, feeling increasingly scared and nervous the longer I stood there. Invincible looked between the keep and I, and practically tossed me off his back near the doorway, gesturing with his head encouragingly. As my thoughts drifted back to what had happened earlier, I followed my instincts, entered the keep, and sought out Varian.  
But where is he? I thought. I decided to ask a nearby guard.  
“Excuse me,” I said, “I’m looking for-“  
“The king?” He said with a look of distain, “The last time you were here it was by his majesty’s invitation. You may have earned his trust once more, but certainly not anyone else’s. I suggest you-”  
“Don’t be such a stiff, Gramm.” A female guard said, turning the corner.  
“But Kris-” He protested.  
“Come with me.” Kris said, ignoring Gramm.  
“Thank you.” I said, still wincing at Gramm’s words as she took me through the keep and up a spiral staircase.  
“Don’t mention it. Others may not see it, but I do. I know you didn't attack us of your own free will. I also know you repaired our city and helped heal all the injured in the cathedral. The Light shines down upon on you, Calderia. You’re a good person.”  
“…Thank you. Truly.”  
“You’re welcome.” She said, stopping at a door at the top. “He’s in here.” Kris went back down the stairs as I lingered for a moment in front of the door.  
What do I even say? Why am I here? I… I thought back to everything that had happened today and… collapsed into sobs on the floor with a thud as the stress, frustration, and hurt finally hit me in full force. The door in front of me quickly opened, and Varian stepped out, Shalamayne at the ready, looking for whatever the crash was. I heard the sword clatter to the ground as he dropped to his knees in front of me; concern and shock clear on his face. It hurt my pride to break in front of him like this but… I reached out and clung to his tunic.  
“I’m…sorry.” I choked out between sobs. Varian hesitated for a moment before returning my embrace.  
“What?” He asked, a tinge of fear in his voice, “Here.” He helped me up and took me inside. It was a living room of sorts. There were bookshelves lining the walls, and a plush couch across from a lit fireplace. Alliance flags decorated the room. Varian held me against him on the couch until my sobs stopped.  
“What is going on? I’ve never seen you broken like this.” He asked gently. I took a deep, shaky breath before answering.  
“…Today I… I ran into a hateful magister who… somehow remembered who I used to be. He called me Lady Dawnsinger. Not Ballineth, Dawnsinger. I haven’t gone by that name in years. I don’t know how he…” I cleared my throat, “But he said…he said my father was alive-undead. I didn’t believe him, but… I found him. He knew I was alive, but he kept himself hidden from me. He tried to say I was doing so well on my own he didn’t want to step in again, but I know that’s just an excuse. They reopened old wounds. But the worst of it is… the magister said karma stings.”  
“Karma?”  
“Because I did the same thing to you!” I shouted, tears welling up again, “I did…the same thing to you. And just like my father, I didn’t think about how it would affect you. I was selfish and cowardly.”  
“You said it was because you would be in danger. That’s not selfish.”  
“I… I lied. It’s because I was scared of what you might think of me if you found out I was working for the Horde.” I slumped forward and leaned on my arms, utter defeat apparent on my face.  
Why would I be so scared of what he would think? Why am I a general? Why did I accept this role? WHY DID I EVEN START SAVING THE WORLD?! Why did I kill the Lich King and the rest? I just wanted to protect Silvermoon. I… I’m so confused. What do I do…? I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. I thought about the giant scar on my stomach. I’ve been injured. I’ve been a prisoner. I’ve almost died. But I also dread the name and title of Lady Dawnsinger.  
“…Who am I?” I asked quietly.  
Varian seemed speechless at my story. I looked back at my hands while he gathered his words. My fingers, once slender and fair, were weathered and lined from years of work. My hands weren’t meant to look like this. I wasn’t meant to be this. Just as I was about to break, Varian’s hands covered mine, and he spoke.  
“Even though you joined the Horde, and hid yourself, you didn’t become something bad in the process. If anything, you became something better, and though it hurt, and I felt betrayed, I don't know why I would think of you in a worse light. And I think this is what you were meant to be. You were destined for this life.”  
“But I’ve almost died. Arthas almost killed me, and would have if it weren’t for Noqueius. Who knows what would have happened if I didn’t escape Garrosh’s fortress. Probably torture, or worse.” I shuddered at the thought.  
“The thought of the atrocities you endured…” He trailed off, actually looking angry, “But the fact that despite all of that you continued fighting for what’s right, says a lot. The bravery, courage, and determination that required would break someone lesser. And whether Lady Dawnsinger or General Ballineth, you’re you. And that’s a good thing.” I thought back to when he found me in the stockades. And who have you become? You really have changed. He had said.  
“Do you… miss who I used to be?”  
“…No.” Varian said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and gently grabbing my chin to face him, “I just miss you.” He spread his fingers across my face and stroked my cheek. We were sitting closer than I thought, mere inches from sharing breath. Looking at him, and thinking about what he said, I realized something. It was like everything finally clicked into place. My heartbeat quickened and I hesitantly reached out to touch his chest.  
“Varian… I…” I trailed off, spreading my fingers and just… feeling him. His heart was beating just as fast as mine. My hand moved to his neck while his moved down to my shoulder.  
“Calderia…” He near whispered, leaning closer and his eyes moved down to my lips. I closed my eyes and Varian closed the final distance between us, pressing his lips against mine. I could barely hear anything as my heart raced, our kiss continuing slowly, tenderly.  
“I love you.” We said in unison against each other’s lips. I looked into his eyes, seeing the passion and yearning, matching my own. Varian had changed too, gained a sort of ferocity and wildness…like me. And I liked it. For a heartbeat, there was silence, and we just looked at each other, taking in the details of our faces we hadn’t noticed before. Then, just like that, my inhibitions were gone. I crashed my lips onto his, and he instantly responded, pulling me into his lap. I didn’t even question it when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Hands wandered, leaving fire with every touch. Varian leaned us backwards until we were lying against the cushions as I tugged his tunic off and ran my palms over the toned muscles in his arms. He flipped us over, caging me in his arms as he slowly moved his lips down to my neck. I craned my neck back at the enjoyable feeling. Just as I untied his hair and he began unlacing my corset, we heard shouting from the staircase outside the door. I snapped my head up as I recognized one of the voices.  
“…Noqueius?” I muttered in confusion.  
“Stop right there!” A male guard could be heard shouting.  
“Calderia?!” Noqueius called. I turned my head back to Varian  
What do we do? I asked silently. Thinking fast, Varian put his tunic back on, tied his hair, and quickly handed me a book.  
“Read.” He said, opening a book himself. I sat up beside him and flipped to a page just in time, Noqueius opening the door with several guards at her heels. We looked at them with a raised eyebrow.  
“Noqueius?” I asked, feigning confusion, “What are you doing here?”  
“Stand down.” Varian ordered, the guards quickly dispersing.  
“You took off so fast after that.” Noqueius stressed, “I was worried about you. I couldn’t find you.” She then finally noticed Varian, looked between us, and crossed her arms with a sly grin.  
“…But I see you’re in good hands.” She said, “However on the way I got word from your garrison that a lone, green-skinned orc woman arrived there, swearing loyalty to your cause. The guards are keeping her under supervision right now. Sorry to interrupt, but you should check it out.” I sighed and turned to Varian somewhat apologetically.  
“She’s right, I need to interrogate this woman.” He nodded with a playful grin.  
“We’ll finish this later.” Varian whispered in a low voice in my ear. I glared at him jokingly before heading out with Noqueius.  
“You know,” The priest said smugly, “I couldn’t help but notice that his shirt was a tad wrinkled for a king…and your corset is rather loose for book reading.” She tightened my corset with a chuckle as we stepped outside the keep. I was too flustered and embarrassed to respond or deny her observation, so I simply mounted Invincible and took off ahead of her for Draenor, my face a bright crimson.


	24. Chapter 24

Arriving at my garrison, I asked one of my followers where the woman was.  
“We put her in one of the cells under the barracks.” He said, “Just to be safe.” I thanked him and went to the cells. I saw her in one of the far cells, with her back to me. She had black twin boar tails, electric blue tattoos on her upper arms and wearing short leather armor.  
A rouge? I thought.  
“Hello?” I said. The woman stood and turned, nearly gave me a heart attack.  
“By the Light…” I muttered.  
“General Ballineth.” She greeted, “It is good to finally meet you. My name is Garona Halforcen.”  
“G-Garona…” I stuttered, “Why are you here...?”  
“In your last encounter with Gul’dan, you freed me from his control. I came to thank you. I wish to join your cause against Gul’dan and the Burning Legion.”  
How is this possible? I thought, How can Garona Halforcen be here?!  
“General?” Garona asked, seemingly concerned, “What is it?”  
She want’s to join my cause? But she killed King Laine! Wait… we went back in time in another dimension, before the Dark Portal was opened. She hasn't killed him yet! If she joins me… this Laine might survive and the war might not come to this Azeroth… I unlocked the cell.  
“You can join our cause, on one condition.” I said, “You tell us everything you know about Gul’dan and his allies.”  
“I don’t remember much about Gul’dan’s plans and allies but I do know this: A group of heroes sieged Hellfire Citadel, and killed their way to a giant demonic draenei who was trying to open another way to your world.”  
“What happened to them?”  
“…They perished.”   
“I see…” I said, “I shall avenge them. Do you know the draenei’s name?”  
“No.”   
“Alright. Thank you for your information, Garona. Welcome to the garrison.”  
“Thank you, General Ballineth.” She said before leaving the barracks. Noqueius was waiting outside for me.  
“Who was it?” She asked.  
“Garona Halforcen.” I said, still not believing it myself.  
“Garona… She’s the one who cut out King Llane’s heart to take to Gul’dan, right?”  
“Yes.” I said, still troubled.  
“Well, Varian will be vengeful.”  
“Of course. What do I tell him? He’ll want to know who it is.”  
“Things will get worse if you lie.”  
“Yes… I’ll keep Garona in my garrison for a while. She’s still under my protection.”  
“Did she say anything else?”   
“I just remembered. She said that a group of heroes died trying to take down a giant demonic draenei. He was trying to get to Azeroth.”  
“Well, I guess we have a new target. If that draenei is opening a way to Azeroth, we need to stop him now! We might already be too late.”  
“Then let’s go. Can you get a message to Khadgar to get us some reinforcements?”  
“Of course.”

Noqueius had contacted Khadgar and Exarch Yrel who said they’d meet us at the end of Hellfire Citadel. Hellfire Citadel was disgusting. Why are citadels always so disgusting? Corpses of the fallen Fel Horde littered the ground and fel energy coursed through the place. It stank of demons. We climbed up stairs and rubble, and eventually made it to a large opening in front of the crumbled Dark Portal, where a demonic gateway now stood with the draenei. Khadgar, Yrel and surprisingly Grommash Hellscream were waiting for us.  
“Hang on.” I said, squinting at the draenei, “Isn’t that Archimonde?”  
“It appears so. The field commander of the Burning Legion himself.” Noqueius said, “I haven’t seen him since the Battle for Mount Hyjal.”  
“You were at the Battle for Mount Hyjal?”  
“Of course. Do you think I spend all my time with you? But he certainly got taller.”  
“Now is no time to jest.” Grommash said.  
“Who’s jesting?” I said, “Do we have a plan?”  
“I imagine he has reinforcements.” Khadgar said, “Which will make it… more difficult.”  
“So it’s Archimonde and an army of demons against the five of us?”  
“Yes.” Yrel said.  
“Thanks. I don’t think the odds have ever been this stacked against us before.”  
“You’re right.” Khadgar said, “But think of our victories. Your victories. You overcame Illidan, the Lich King, Deathwing, the sha and Garrosh. Every danger and threat Azeroth has come up against, you have defeated.”  
“That wasn’t just me! I couldn’t have done those things without sacrifice and the help of my allies. I’m not sure if we can do this.”  
“We will.” Yrel said, “Or die trying.”  
“Indeed.” Noqueius said, “If we die, we die with the knowledge that we did everything we could.”  
“And now is not the time to be doubting your abilities, General.” Grommash said. A flash of green light caught my attention.  
“Gul’dan…” Grommash and I growled.  
“Fine.” I said, “Let’s do it.” Gul’dan noticed me as I took a step forward.  
“You have foolishly rushed to your end.” He yelled, “The Black Gate is whole! Behold the might of the Legion!”  
“Tremble, mortals and despair!” Archimonde yelled, “Doom has come to this land! Gul’dan, ready the gate for my invasion! These vermin will not delay me. The last Light will fall to my hand!”  
“Yes, master.”  
“My coming heralds the end of your pathetic world, insects. Your meager forces shall be the first of many to be consumed by the Burning Legion!” Taking a deep breath, I drew my bow and led the attack.  
“Your foolish crusade ends here, mortals!” The demon continued, “The Legion comes and with it, this world breathes its final breath!” Khadgar, Yrel and I attacked while Grommash kept Archimonde’s attention and Noqueius healed us all. Because of his massive size, I wasn’t sure if we were efficiently hurting him or not. Suddenly, green fire appeared on the ground, along with a wave of demons.  
“Witness the flames that have consumed countless worlds.” Archimonde said.  
“Don’t stand in the fire!” Noqueius called.  
“I’m not that stupid, thank you very much!” I yelled back, “Help me get these demons under control!” I called Noqueius and Khadgar over to me while luring the demons. In a synchronized attack, Noqueius, Khadgar and I casted our area of affect spells, killing them all, and we returned our attention to Archimonde.  
“Accept your miserable fate.” Archimonde said. Suddenly all the fire on the ground converged on me.  
“No!” I screeched as the fire reached me.  
“Light protect us from this atrocity!” Yrel yelled, “Grant us your strength to banish evil!” A bubble of holy light appeared around me, extinguishing the flames.  
“The pitiful Light you call upon is powerless against me, child.” Archimonde yelled, “End this foolishness!”  
“No! I will never give into darkness! THE LEGION WILL FALL!”  
“I grow tired of this foolish game. You face the immortal Legion, the scourge of a thousand worlds!”  
“And you, demon,” I yelled, “Face Archmage Khadgar, hero of the second war, Noqueius Sunfire the Mighty, Exarch Yrel, Grommash Hellscream and General Calderia Alexandra Ballineth, Saviors of Azeroth and Protectors of Draenor! AND YOU. WILL. FALL!!”  
“Your foolish resolve will break,” He scoffed, undaunted, “and you cannot escape my power!” With a slash of his weapon, although not touching me, he tossed me aside. I suddenly felt immense pain, and looked towards where he knocked me aside and saw… myself, floating, being strangled, with a chain connected to me. Every second I was connected to it was absolute agony. I struggled to my feet and ran the opposite direction until the spectral bonds broke.  
“What the hell was that?!” I yelled.  
“He severed your soul from your body,” Noqueius grunted as she channeled holy energy to heal me, “and tortured it to kill you.”  
“Brilliant.” I groaned.  
“That was only one method.” Archimonde said, seemingly irritated by Grommash and Khadgar’s attacks, “Look upon the endless forces of the Burning Legion and know the folly of your resistance.” Demons flooded in through portals around the room.  
“This world will not fall so easily demon.” Grommosh yelled as he turned to face the incoming enemies, “Its people will not give up without a fight. Our will is unbreakable. For Draenor!” Noqueius, Khadgar and I repeated our attack from before and between the five of us, defeated Archimonde’s reinforcements.  
“Lok’tar ogar!” Grommash yelled triumphantly, “They are pushed back! To the portal! Gul’dan is mine!”  
“Grommash, don’t be stupid! The battle isn’t over!” I yelled as more fire appeared on the ground, but Grommash was already at the portal killing more demons.  
“Enough!” Archimonde yelled, “Your meaningless struggle ends now!” With Grommash pre-occupied, Archimonde had turned to me and continued attacking. I had to keep dodging, jumping, and strafing to avoid being hit; hence using a bow was useless. I threw the weapon on my back and unsheaved my sword. He seemed to be getting the upper hand and tossed Yrel across the courtyard when she tried to heal us. I suddenly felt a crushing feeling of despair and fell to my hands and knees. I felt like giving up, like a dark voice nagging at me in the back of my head. How could we truly hope to stop this? He was too powerful for us (or anyone) to kill. We were going to die.  
“I will shatter this pathetic world!” Archimonde yelled, “It’s broken husk will be torn apart in the twisting nether for all time!”  
“Aid me, heroes!” Khadgar yelled, “This is not our final hour! We must survive!”  
“Oblivion draws close, mage! Give up!”  
“Never! This world will stand against the legion and prevail!”  
He’s right! I thought, I can’t give up! Not now! I stood up, yelled a battle cry and hurled my sword at his ankle, embedding it deeply. Archimonde howled in pain and collapsed. Yrel dashed over and brought her mighty axe down on his neck, cutting to the bone. Archimonde screamed and looked up at the Black Gate.  
“Gul’dan!” He yelled, raising Gul’dan from the ground with a beam of fel energy, “You made a pact!” Gul’dan screamed in terror and was pulled into the Black Gate, which exploded and collapsed. With this last act done, the light faded from Archimonde’s eyes as he died. Khadgar, Yrel, Noqueius, Durotan and Grommash stood with me at the crater where the gate had stood.  
“It’s done.” Durotan said, almost in disbelief.  
“Gul’dan… failed.” Grommash said. He turned to the warriors that waited below and raised Gorehowl high.  
“Draenor is free!” He yelled triumphantly. The warriors began cheering, but Khadgar returned to the crater, looking down as the staff of Gul’dan suddenly vanished in fel-fire. Seeing his expression, Yrel approached him.  
“You don’t think it’s over?” Yrel asked.  
“Gul’dan, and the devils that command him, are not so easily banished.” Khadgar said, staring into the distance with concern, “I fear this is only the beginning.”  
“If you ever need us, we’ll be here.” Yrel assured him with a smile.  
“Until we meet again.” Khadgar with a light chuckle. Khadgar shifted into a raven form and flew off, as Yrel turned to stand with me.  
“A great man once told me,” She said to me, surveying the Orcs and Draenei, “’In the Light, we are one’. The future is ours, and we will see Draenor rebuilt… together.”


End file.
